


Dear Savas

by cosmosatyrus



Series: Dear Daddy [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosatyrus/pseuds/cosmosatyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven years have passed and now there’s this <i>boy</i>, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Daddy

22 April, 2260

Savas, son of Varin,

Your assessment of the bonding process is correct, but requires some explanation. I am given to understand that a bond will only form between potential mates if both parties are able to reach out to one another with complete trust. This is why pair-bonding takes place so early in the life of a Vulcan and why you experience so much difficulty now. Children usually trust one another more readily at a younger age, particularly prior to the kahs-wan, and it is only logical for parents to arrange such bondings early in a young Vulcan’s life so that we may protect our progeny as much as possible from the difficulty of the blood fever. However, there are factors involved in the process of pair-bonding that do not follow logic as we know it. The bond that has formed between you and Miss McCoy, if I have made a correct inference from your letter, was not accidental.

Humans do not bond to each other because it is logical to do so. They bond because they share an emotional attachment. So it was with Amanda and I. That it was logical for me to marry a human in order to better observe their culture was a fortunate coincidence. I loved her and, according to my observations from our time on the Enterprise, you are in love with Miss McCoy.

There is, of course, the matter of her age. She obviously trusts you completely or the bonding would not have taken place, but she is far too young to engage in any courtship rituals. I therefore advise you not to divulge what has occurred until such time as initiation of courtship is deemed appropriate by her parents. I am uncertain at what exact age this occurs in humans, but I will do what I can to facilitate the process. As for your guardians, I will speak to them upon our return to New Vulcan.

Know that in choosing this path, you face great difficulty and many of our kind will not understand the reasoning behind your actions, but you are an intelligent and logical young man and I have no doubt that you will persevere.

Until then, turn your focus to your studies and the cultural analysis of the area. There is a thing called a “peach cobbler” that, I am told, has cultural significance and should be sampled as often as possible. The Vulcan sensitivity to sugar should subside in less than one Earth day.

Live long and prosper,  
Ambassador Sarek

\---  
UNN News feed 12 August, 2267  
>Drs. Nancy and Robert Crater publish results of 5-year archeological survey of planet M-113  
>USS Antares to investigate USS Walker crash site on Thasus.  
>Orion slaves hold massive demonstrations on Orion colony. Traders fear large profit losses.  
>USS Atlantis NCC-1104 to be retired after 26 years of service.  
\---

Personal Journal Entry  
Date: 12 August 2267

There are times that I doubt that a bonding took place between Joanna and me and there are times when I am acutely aware of whatever thread binds us together. Whether it is simple friendship or something more, I cannot say, but her presence is far preferable to her absence. I feel the latter quite strongly and it is unsettling.

I sense that the fever will strike me soon, though I do not know when, and although my research on human courtship customs has been largely fruitless, I must... somehow make an attempt. My usual course of action in resolving matters of human customs is to ask Jo, but in this instance I must utilize other sources. I do not yet know what those sources may be.

At the behest of my guardians, I have submitted my application to the New Vulcan Science Academy, but the course of study on linguistics, particularly in regards to Earth languages, is insufficient. Additionally, there are few classes available that provide in-depth study of human cultures. I have therefore come to the conclusion that the most logical option for the desired outcome is to study at an Earth university. There are several that offer courses on linguistics and comparative cultures, but few that focus on Earth cultures. The University of Southern California still maintains such a program and I am considering submitting an application. No Vulcan has ever attended this institution and I do not know whether I would be accepted.

I often refer to Ambassador Sarek’s letter when I am uncertain of that which lies ahead of me because his confidence in my abilities is encouraging. Additionally, it is reassuring to know that another Vulcan feels as I do. At the time, I was unwilling or unable to admit the emotional attachment I feel toward her, but I am now able to say, if only within the confines of this journal, that I love Joanna McCoy.

\---

Dear Savas,

I got a hell of a shiner today and I am in the biggest trouble I’ve been in since that one time in third grade when Luanne called Uncle Jim an oversexed asshole. I swear that girl’s gonna be the end of me. It wasn’t even my fault! She just come up and hit me and started screaming something about me stealing her boyfriend. Troy and I are _lab partners_ and I ain’t got time to be stealin’ anybody’s boyfriend or whatever. I think it’s fair to say I won the fight, but I’m grounded for a week and can’t do anything except for school stuff. Skinny bitch wouldn’t even let me fix her lip after I busted it.

Ugh. Listen to me. I don’t mean to cuss, but I reckon I’m still pissed off about the whole thing.

We just started chess club this week, so at least there’s that. Mostly we just go to Mrs. Kaplanski’s house and play for a couple hours. Last week she had lemon bars and Bill says she’s making doughnuts this week. I swear if I keep this up, I’m gonna get fat. Anyway, I never thought I was very good at chess, but nine times out of ten I win, so I don’t know. Maybe they’re just worse than I am. Mrs. Kaplanski says there’s a competition up in Atlanta in October and I might could go just to see what it’s like. I mean, I don’t expect to win or anything, but it might be fun.

How’s the college search going? You found anything yet? I’m trying not to think about it myself, but Ole Miss does have a good program for xenopathology and comparative anatomy and Daddy went there besides. They’ve got an Earth Languages program, too, if you wanna take a look.

Don’t forget-- tonight’s Mac & Cheese night.

Live long & Prosper,  
-Jo

Rd7 x c7 ha!

P.S. Uncle Hikaru hisses like a snake whenever I call it “San Fran.” Sometimes I do it just so he makes the face. He says to call it “The City.”

\---

Yaninka!

It has been a long time. You are always so busy this time of year that you forget to write to me, so I will remember for you. Mostly, I am just bored and trying to look like I am working. Hikaru is giving me looks, but I do not care. You are taking physics classes this year? If you are, I will help you with the homework. Physics is not difficult like biology and you will understand it with no trouble, I think.

We are on a diplomatic mission for the next month and it is the most boring thing you could ever think of. It is more boring than safety meetings. It is like a safety meeting that lasts for a month and we must wear our dress uniforms sometimes. They are too tight in the collar, too narrow in the shoulders, and they make us look like monkeys. Also, there is this girl with the delegation and the captain is being very very friendly with her. Your papa is not happy and I am only glad that I have already had my quarterly physical. But do not worry about this because the captain and your papa love each other very much. I am certain things will be fine.

Write me soon!  
Love,  
-Дя́дя Павел

e3xd4

\---

Dear Jo,

Although my guardians still do not entirely understand the ritual of “Mac & Cheese Night,” they are at least willing to allow me to choose the meals which I am responsible for preparing. I attempted to combine a number of different cheeses as you suggested and the result was most pleasing. I managed to procure a Tellarite Cheddar, which offered a subtle change in the flavor, and added a Vulcan white cheese for texture. Sovess remarked favorably upon my culinary skill and T’Lia seemed to approve of the meal, in spite of her previous objections to Earth foods.

I had not previously considered the University of Mississippi and, according to my research, there have been only fifteen non-Terran graduates from that institution, none of whom were Vulcan. In fact, with the exception of Starfleet Academy, I have yet to find an academic program on Earth from which any Vulcan has attended. I have already submitted my application to the Vulcan Science Academy, but even if I am accepted, I do not wish to attend. My only other option on New Vulcan is to attend one of several technical schools, but I have neither proficiency nor interest in engineering or any of the other career paths offered.

In regards to Miss Campbell, I have little advice to offer. Normally, I would suggest that you appeal to her sense of logic, but I do not think she possesses such a capacity. I have learned from reading the works of Shakespeare that jealousy has been the cause of great human suffering and is, perhaps, one of the least logical activities of the human mind. Your lab partner may be able to explain to her that your relationship with him is simply a professional one and perhaps it would be worthwhile to discuss the matter with him. I can only hope he is less prone to physical violence, in spite of his choice of extra-curricular activities.

P&LL  
-Savas  
Na6 x c7

  
\---

Jo,

Meet me after football practice. There’s something I want to ask you.

-Troy

\---

Troy,

I got chess club tonight. If you wanna talk, you’re gonna have to meet me at Mrs. Kaplanski’s house. I ain’t got time to hang around the football field and if this is about our next test, I told you we’d go over the review sheet tomorrow.

-Jo

\---

Dear Daddy,

School’s going great. I’m making A’s in everything as usual and Mrs. Bolton keeps saying that I ought to teach the class some time. I reckon I could. I know way more about the structure of plant cells than we’ve covered since Uncle Hikaru explained it to me already and I’ve been reading your medical books since I could read, so I know anatomy, physiology, and pathology pretty well. It’s just this ecology stuff I couldn’t give a darn about. Anyway, Troy, my lab partner, has been acting weird lately. He spaces out and stares at me in class, he’s always dropping stuff, and this last week he hasn’t said a coherent sentence to me at all. It could be a number of neurological disorders and my best guess is that he got hit in the head one too many times playing football. I told him he’s gonna get brain damage, but he just laughed and thought I was being funny. Head injuries are no laughing matter, Daddy! Maybe I can talk him into letting me scan his head one time, just to see.

Anyway, Mrs. Kaplanski said we should go up to the chess tournament in Atlanta this October and we’re going to stay overnight in a nice hotel, even though it ain’t far. I don’t expect to win anything, but it’ll be fun anyway.

Dyadya tells me you’re jealous of Uncle Jim and that ambassador’s daughter. That is so 21st century, Daddy. Besides, he could just be sweet-talking her to get whatever it is the Federation wants. Autumn from my art class says she just melts every time he’s on the news feeds, but I told her that he ain’t all that big of a deal. I don’t get why all the girls in my class get so worked up over boys. I’ve got too much to do to worry about any of that nonsense.

Tell everyone I said “hi!”

Love you, Daddy,  
-Jo

P.S. I got into a fight with Luanne. Whatever Mama says, it was only a black eye and only because I wasn’t expecting it. I may have busted her lip, but it wasn’t serious. I’m already grounded for a week, so it ain’t logical to fuss at me any more than I’ve already been fussed at.

\---

Dear Jo,

Well now, baby girl, I think you’ve misdiagnosed your lab partner. I suspect he’s figured out that you’re the prettiest and smartest girl in school and he’s too afraid to ask you out. Luanne’s jealous, is all. She’ll get over it eventually and find somebody else. Go ahead and scan his head if you think he needs it, but the fact that he likes you means his brain is working just fine.

I’m not going to fuss at you, but you do need to understand that you need to be extra careful around boys your age. I was a teenage boy once, myself, and they can be dangerous creatures. More often than not they’re thinking with the little head instead of the big one, so don’t let him push you into doing anything you don’t want to do. All the same, make sure you visit Dr. Sanders for a checkup before and after and make sure you _both_ are taking contraceptives. I’m sending you some booklets on safe sex and you can always ask me if you have any questions.

Ensign Chekov tells me you’re quite the chess player, which is saying something. I’m sure you’ll do fine, just so long as you practice. And don’t forget to write him, babydoll. He gets antsy if you go too long without sending him a letter.

Don’t worry about Jim and me, darlin’. We’ll work things out.

Love,  
-Daddy

\---

Dear Savas,

OH MY GOD, MY DAD! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HE SENT ME.  
I am _so_ embarrassed! I don’t even-

UGH!

Having the “Birds and the Bees” conversation with your dad is embarrassing enough, but _over subspace?!_ I’m not even dating anybody and he sent me pamphlets on safe sex. And it’s not like I ain’t already had _The Talk_ with Mama and read everything in Daddy’s books. He even sent me a pamphlet on interspecies relations, with a section on--

I don’t even know what that is and I ain’t exactly unschooled on the subject, if you know what I mean. I could have gone my whole life without knowing some of the stuff in here.

However it is dads talk about sex with their kids on New Vulcan, I hope to goodness it’s not nearly as painful and embarrassing as this. I mean, I can’t imagine Sovess handing you a bunch of booklets on STDs. How _do_ they do it over there? You know,, the sex talk. It’s got to be way more logical than this. I mean, how did your guardians talk to you about it?

LL&P  
-Jo

Ne1-f3


	2. Bones,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about sex is awkward over subspace.

Dear Jo,

I experience similar discomfort when speaking on the subject of reproduction. Vulcans do not speak of it with outsiders and it is a subject that we consider to be intensely private. That humans are able to speak so freely on the subject is discomfiting. However, there are cultural similarities in that our parents are charged with conveying relevant information regarding both the… _mechanics_ and potential dangers associated with reproduction. Unlike humans, however, this is strictly an oral tradition and there are few written materials on the subject.  
The University of Mississippi linguistic program seems promising. Have you decided which university you will be attending following the culmination of your compulsory education?  
Live long and prosper,  
-Savas  
g5-g4

—

Dear Savas,

I was seriously thinking about Ole Miss (The University of Mississippi) because that’s where Daddy went. That’s why I brought it up in the first place. Maybe we can go together? I mean, wouldn’t be nice to be on the same campus, even if we’re not in the same department. We could hang out and play chess together with a real board and pieces. Wouldn’t that be nice?  
I’m forfeiting this game, by the way. I think it’s a lost cause on my part. You want to play white this time?  
P&ll  
-Jo

\---

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
2267.225.1536

Jim,  
Tell me you’re flirting with that girl for a good reason. I don’t like it and I don’t like her.  
-Bones

\---

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.225.1545  
[Off-Record: Message not stored in ship's memory banks.]

Bones,  
Relax, I have no serious interest in her. You’ve got to admit she’s got quite a pair of legs, but they don’t make up for her complete lack of personality. I think I can get through to her father by convincing her that Starfleet’s a better option than the Klingons. I only want her for her iridium deposits, so no reason to get jealous.  
Can we talk about the fact that I haven’t been with a woman in… since the Academy? I have needs, Bones.  
-Jim

\---

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
2267.225.1536  
[Off-Record: Message not stored in ship's memory banks.]

And what, exactly, is it that you need that you can’t get from me?  
Just make sure your diplomacy stays in your pants. I’m sending you the same pamphlet I sent Jo, just so you can have a refresher course on what’ll happen to you if you stray too far.  
-B

\---

  To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.225.1545  
[Off-Record: Message not stored in ship's memory banks.]

OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!  
I— I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like this. Are those tentacles on page 16? I’m not sure page 48 is even possible.  
Bones, tell me you didn’t send this to Jo and that you don’t have page 35 growing in the lab.

\---

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
2267.225.1558  
[Off-Record: Message not stored in ship's memory banks.]

My God, man, what kind of a doctor do you think I am?! I don’t keep vials of deadly STDs just laying around in my lab, let alone ones that cause your internal organs to dissolve from the inside out! This is the new and revised version of the Starfleet handbook on safe sexual practices with humanoid and non-humanoid species and yes, I sent this to Jo and any officer or enlisted person that comes through Med bay— including you! I’ll have you know that I made most of these edits myself and that Starfleet Medical was glad to have them. It’s about damn time, too.  
The point is, Jim, that if you stick it into every pretty thing that walks by, you’re liable to contract something that I can’t cure. Do I have to describe to you what exactly takes place when you contract a resistant strain of _Haemophilus denebi_ or are you going to take my word for it?

—

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267\. 225.1605

Okay, okay, I get it. Why don’t we talk about this after shift? There’s a dinner with the ambassador and we should be in orbit by the time it’s done. The ambassador and his daughter will beam down afterward, hopefully willing to sign the agreement with the Federation, and you and I can have a quiet evening, just the two of us.

\---

Dear Daddy,

Thanks, I think. I really don’t think there’s any danger of me getting space herpes from Troy, though. And to be honest, I don’t really have any interest in sex with anyone, so can we just drop it? Luanne is jealous because Troy and I are lab partners and I like talking to him about stuff. He’s smart and fun to talk to, but I’m not really interested in him that way.  
Anyway, I’ve got chess practice and a bunch of homework. I think Bill and Lenny just like having their butts kicked. At least Mrs. Kaplanski is making the little cookies with jam in the middle of them. I think those are my favorite. I’m gonna be so fat if I keep this up.  
Love you and tell everyone I said “Hi!”  
-Jo

\---

UNN News Feed, 13 August 2267  
>Orion slaves still occupy Colony capital, At’Tarrir. Syndicate Officials respond with force.  
>Coridian system reports increasing raids on dilithium mines.  
>Kasheet economic crisis continues. Kasheeta Prime Minister eaten by Parliament.  
>Dylan Labs admits waters have grown. Scientists to start swimming to avoid being submerged.


	3. Medical Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to planet M-113 goes South

_****_

UNN News Feed 14 October, 2267  
>Orion slaves continuing to demand basic human rights. At’Tarrir overrun with protesters.  
>Kepler Outpost confirms M-class planet circling Epsilon Boötis  
>Physicists at Hadron colony close to discovering elusive “Devil” anti-matter particle  
>Federation Science Fund to award grant for large-scale survey of Cerberus colony microbes.

Lawrence,  
Darlin’,  
Would you forward me T’Sol’s advice column this week? I didn’t finish reading it before I left the house this morning.  
Love,  
-Jocelyn

J,  
Sure thing,  
-L  
Fwd:  
To whom it may concern,  
There are three difficulties you face. One is the dissolved marriage bond and subsequent search for a new mate, another is whether your career choice is sufficient to provide for your needs, and the third is whether your current living environment is appropriate for your situation.  
Your distrust of males stems from a series of poor experiences interacting with them. With each poor experience, your preconceived notion that males are untrustworthy is reinforced, causing you to expect poor experiences with males and further clouding your judgment. I believe humans refer to this as a "self-fulfilling prophecy." The key to peace in this situation is to let go of your preconceived notions in regards to males.  
The second difficulty regards your career choice. The arts are held in high regard on New Vulcan, particularly music and poetry. If a career in the arts is sufficient to sustain your household, then it is a worthy career choice. If it is not sufficient, you must do what is necessary to earn enough income to maintain your household, whether that means continuing education, acquiring new skills, improving current skills, or finding supplementary employment.  
The third difficulty is whether the environment in which you live is appropriate for your needs. There is insufficient information to advise you on this matter, but your evaluation must include marketability of your skills as well as both cost of living and quality of life.  
Change is inevitable. Evolution favors those who are willing and able to adapt to change and unless you are able to learn self-sufficiency, your situation will worsen.

\---

Yaninka!

How are you doing? I do not hear from you for too long. Tell me, you are studying physics after high school. Are you taking any physics classes in college? You will like them better, I think, than these biology classes. With biology, maybe you know a little about some animals or plants or something, but with physics, you will know about the universe.  
We are going now to someplace with large cows or something, I don’t know. It is a colony and we are not doing anything very interesting, so it is boring flying for two days. Hikarushka is teaching me more Judo, but I am no good at it. He has been acting very strange lately. I think he has space madness, maybe.  
Your papa and the Captain are having arguments as well, but it is nothing to worry about. You can tell it is love because they are arguing. If they did not care, they would not argue. The planet we are going to has archaeologists on it and they are doing something with the large cows, I think.  
\--Ah, Hikaru tells me I have misheard. It is not krognich karov, but the professors are names Crater and we are going to M113, so there are no cows.

You should move. It is your move. Do not neglect playing chess with me, Yaninka. It is good for your brain.  
Love,  
-Дя́дя Павел

\---

Mom,  
Things are going very well here. Pavel and I are keeping up the Judo, so tell my teacher that I’m still practicing. We’re going to M-113 to do some really basic, boring, “check up on the field scientist” stuff. So, two days of straight flying and then orbit for a couple of days. I could do this part of the job in my sleep.  
Hey, do you still have Grandma’s ring? Because I’m going to pop the question and I’d really like to have it to give to Pavel. I mean, if that’s okay. I know that we’re not going to get back to Earth for some time, but I really think that... well, maybe I shouldn’t give him Grandma’s ring. I don’t know. I’ve never done this before. I feel like I’m in over my head. Why is this so hard?  
Anyway, tell the girls I said to be good.  
Love you, Mom

\- Hikaru.

\---

Hey, sweetie!

How’s space? You were in the news again. Good job on the thing about whoever it was that’s joining the Federation this week. Hana is doing very well in her pre-med program (or is it biotech? I can’t remember.) and Kiko is doing well in her classes. I think she’s going to join Starfleet, but she’s not really sure what she wants to do with herself yet.  Grandma says that it’s probably a better idea for you to use your father’s ring instead of hers. I do still have it and I can get it sized for Pavel if you want it. It would have meant so much to him for you to give to your sweet Pavel.  
You know that his family is very traditional, so have you asked his parents yet? You know you had to jump through a couple hoops to be able to even date him, so I guess you’ll have to ask to marry him, too. I don’t know. Maybe you should send them a letter, just to be sure.

-Mom

—

To: Lt. Uhura, Nyota N.  
From: Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.  
2267.287 15:35

Uhura,  
Could you translate this for me?  
Thanks  
-Sulu

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Chekov,  
Pavel and I have been dating for a number of years now and I believe it is time for us to finally get married. I have not yet asked for his hand in marriage and, considering the seriousness of this endeavor, I feel that I must ask your permission before asking his hand in marriage.  
May you be well,  
-Hikaru Sulu

\---

To: Lt. Uhura, Nyota N.  
From: Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.  
2267.287 15:42

Sulu,  
No. I will not translate this. This is terrible! I’ll write you something better when I’m off shift. I’ve got to monitor subspace for five more hours. Ugh. I’m so ready to get off shift and have something chocolate. Meet me in Rec Room 5 after shift and I’ll help you write a much better letter. You’ve really got to understand the language to do it right and you’ve not-- I’ll help you after shift. I’m swamped.  
-Uhura

\---

[Official Transmission: Outpost M-113]

Captain Kirk,  
Mrs. Crater and I would like to request additional salt tablets. Our supply has been completely depleted and it is necessary to replenish our stocks in order for us to maintain proper hydration. My repeated requests to Starfleet have gone unanswered and our situation has become desperate.  
Thank you,

Dr. Robert Crater

[End Transmission]

\---

[Official Starfleet Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]

Dr. Crater,  
We arrive in two days and we should have enough salt tablets in ship’s stores to suffice for your needs.  
Sincerely,  
-Captain James T. Kirk  
U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701

[End Transmission]

\---

Personal log Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.

We’re going to M-113 on a routine annual check-up of the archaeologists there. The only problem is that one of the archaeologists in question is Nancy Crater. I haven’t seen her in years. I remember back in my undergrad days, she used to call me “plum.” Quite a woman, that one. I wonder if she remembers me.  
Considering the moves Jim put on that Ambassador’s daughter two months ago, I hope she does remember me. He deserves a taste of his own medicine every once in a while. It’ll be nice to see her again anyway, though I wonder why they made such a big request for salt tablets. They should have had enough to last for a couple years. I guess if they need ‘em, they need ‘em.

—

Hey, Dyadya Pavel!  
I’m fixin’ to go up to Atlanta this weekend for a chess tournament and I have been practicing, thank you very much, just not with you. I win when I play Bill and Lenny and y’know, that’s nice sometimes. What are Daddy and Uncle Jim arguing about anyway? It can’t be that bad, ‘cause I’d have heard about it from Daddy.  
Savas is going to Ole’ Miss, did I tell you? They’ve got a linguistics program he liked, so he’s going to come here to Earth! We’ve both been busy, him trying to keep his guardians off his back and me with midterms and this chess tournament coming up. I’m sure I’ll do fine, but it’s a lot of work.  
Gotta go, Bill and Lenny are bugging me about practice.  
Love,  
-Jo

\---

Bill,  
Hey, did you ask if Jo was coming to practice?  
-Len

Len,  
I AM IN THE SAME ROOM, LEN!  
-Bill

Bill,  
Yeah, well, did you?  
-Len

Len,  
Yes. She’s coming to practice.  
-Bill

Bill,  
How’s my hair?  
-Len

Len,  
Your hair is fine. Why are you worried about your hair? Oh, G-d, you have a crush on Jo?! She’s like our sister. SHE. IS. LIKE. OUR. SISTER. WHY?!?!?!? ARE YOU CRUSHING ON JO?! AND WE ARE IN. THE. SAME. ROOM!!  
-Bill

Bill,  
Chill out. I mean, it only makes logical sense, y’know. I’m a nerd, she’s a nerd, we’d have sweet nerd lovin’ by the fireside.  
-Len

LEN,  
YOU CAN NOT EVER USE THE PHRASE “SWEET NERD LOVIN’ BY THE FIRESIDE” IN REFERENCE TO JO! WE DON’T EVEN HAVE A FIRESIDE. OR IN REFERENCE TO ANYONE ELSE, EITHER. NO SWEET NERD LOVIN’! NOT EVER!  
-BILL

Bill,  
Would you ease up on the capslock already? You don’t know, she might find my Sicilian Defense sexy. I’ve got moves, Bill. moves. I think she’s here. I’ll get the door.  
-Len

Len,  
YOU DO NOT GET GIRLS WITH CHESS MOVES, LEN! AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE DOOR. I’M GETTING THE DOOR!  
nevermind. Mom got the door.  
-Bill

Bill,  
You’re right. I can’t get girls with chess moves, but Jo is no girl. She’s a woman.

\---

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.288 19:46

Bones,  
“Plum?” She called you “Plum?” And, she does not look 20 years old, Bones. She’s a good looking woman, but not 20. I’m not okay with how she’s acting toward the crew actually. She was creeping on Darnell big time. I guess you’ll just have to do the exams tomorrow.  
-Jim

\---

To: Capt. Kirk, James T  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H. .  
2267.288 19:55

Jim,  
You jealous? She doesn’t look a day over 22. I swear, Jim, it’s uncanny how she’s not aged since I saw her last. She had this sashay and I used to walk behind her as she went up the stairs to class. You've got to admit she's got quite a back seat. We've got to make sure to get those salt tablets out of ship's stores for them. They're out.  
-Bones

—

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.288 20:02

Bones,  
I'm not jealous. Stop thinking with your glands. It was just weird how she was creeping on Darnell, is all. I've got a bad feeling about this assignment. It should be a straightforward do the thing, get up, get out kind of deal, but I dunno. I just feel weird about it.

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H. .  
2267.288 20:08

Jim,  
You're tired. Why don't I go by your quarters after shift and give you a little something to help you sleep. I've got a little bit of work to finish up here and then I'll be done. Spock can take over for you so you can get to bed. We’ll go planetside in the morning and finish up, alright?

\---

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.288 20:14

Bones,  
I don't want to take anything, Bones. I always wake up feeling a little weird after you give me sedatives.  
-J

\---

To: Capt. Kirk, James T  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H. .  
2267.288 20:21

Jim,  
I was speaking metaphorically you damn fool idiot! I'd think you of all people would know innuendo when you saw it. I didn't want to flag anything Uhura would see over intership comms. This work can wait 'til tomorrow. I want you in you quarters now and that's an order.  
-Bones

\---

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.288 20:14

Bones,  
Aye-aye, Plum-diddly-umpkins!  
Man, it's sexy when you take charge.

\---

Mrs. Darnell,

I regret to inform you that your son, crewman Michael Darnell, was Killed in Action during a routine away mission. Crewman Darnell was a great asset to the Enterprise and served as a shining example of what it means to be a member of the crew. He was dedicated to the sciences.  
[delete draft?]  
Yes.

Dear Mrs. Darnell,

We regret to inform you that your son, Crewman Michael Darnell, was killed in action on a routine away mission. We know that this may come as striking news to you, your family, and the friends he left behind and the crew of the Enterprise and I especially wish to extend my deepest sympathies to you and your loved ones.  
Space travel and the duties of an officer of the Federation calls good men to service and Crewman Darnell, Mike to his closest friends and colleagues, was no exception to this. Our team failed to protect him as he performed his duties planetside and I will forever regret this failure on my part as his Captain and as the leader of the away team.  
Crewman Darnell was a dedicated science officer and performed his duties as befits a member of the Enterprise crew, with skill and with pride. I worked with Crewman Darnell personally on several occasions and not only did he excel at his duties, but his positive attitude made the work much more enjoyable.  Early in the second year of our mission, he achieved a commendation for ingenuity and I have attached a photograph of Lt. Commander Spock, my first officer and head of the Science division, presenting him with the award.  
We have lost a brother in service today and know that we share in your pain and sorrow.

James T. Kirk, U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701  
Captain

\---

Medical log, Stardate 2267.289  
Lt. Cmdr. Dr. McCoy, Leonard H.

Subject Crewman Darnell, Michael. Supposed cause of death, poisoning by ingestion of borgia plant. Time of death, 0842 hours, stardate 2266.289

Although evidence of borgia ingestion was found at the scene, no trace of poisoning can be detected in the bloodstream or at the cellular level. A full scan of the body shows a man in otherwise perfect health, excepting the fact that he’s dead. There’s no history of heart problems, liver or kidney malfunction, gastric ulceration, or anything else that might have caused him to react more quickly to the poison. Borgia poisoning typically acts on the body like a tropane alkaloid, but there’s no atropine in his system. It’s possible this could be a variety I’m not familiar with or a chemical pathway unknown to medical science, but I doubt it. I’m having Sturgeon collect samples of the plant to bring back to the lab so that I can see if there’s something I’ve missed. Hopefully, having a better understanding of the borgia that grows on M-113 will answer a few questions as to why this young man is dead. Bruising has occurred in a regular series of circular marks on each side of his face and is as yet unexplained, but may hold the key to cause of death.

Drs. Robert and Nancy Crater have been evaluated and are in perfect health. There are no signs of excessive physical or psychological stress, though Dr. Robert Crater seems irritable and quick to temper. It could be that’s just his personality. They have repeatedly requested additional salt tablets, though they show no sign of sodium depletion.

—

Dear Mrs. Sturgeon,

We regret to inform you that your husband, Crewman John A. Sturgeon, was killed in action on a routine away mission. We know this comes as difficult news to you and your family and I and the crew of the Enterprise wish to extend our deepest sympathies to you and especially to your two young daughters, Elizabeth and Amy.  
Crewman Sturgeon was a valued member of the medical staff and on countless occasions his work saved the lives of his fellow crewmen. He was a dedicated and diligent member of this crew, often working long hours in Med bay above and beyond what was required of him. He was thorough in his work and always took the time to ensure that any reports he wrote to Starfleet Medical were as detailed as possible - a habit that often earned him praise from his superiors. He cared for each member of the crew as though we were his family and, indeed, he was considered by all to be more of a brother than simply another member of this crew. He will be missed by all. Dr. McCoy, the chief medical officer, and I wish to extend our deepest sympathies during this difficult time for you and the family he left behind.

James T. Kirk  
Captain, USS Enterprise NCC-1701

\---

Personal log, Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.

Sturgeon is dead. He had two little girls, seven and thirteen years old, and now he’s gone. And dammit, I can’t figure out what happened. I owe them that much. They deserve to know how he died.  
It’s the same thing as Darnell. Red splotches on the face, no sign of tropane alkaloid or other poisoning, otherwise the picture of health. I’m going back to the lab to do some more scans and see if I can’t suss this out. He would have wanted that and I owe it to those girls.

—

Personal log, Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
Supplemental

Salt. There is absolutely no salt in his system. I can’t explain it, but I’ve checked five times and there’s not a single bit of salt anywhere in his blood and even the potassium ions have been somehow pulled right out of him. Why didn’t I check that before?  
What in the hell could have done this?  
It’s got to be some kind of life form on the planet we’ve not yet seen and why Nancy would lie about it is beyond me. Goddammit! We’ve got to find out what’s killing crewmen or do something to protect Nancy and that fool of a husband of hers. We’ll forcibly remove them if necessary. I can’t bear the thought of her ending up like Sturgeon and Darnell.

—

Dear Mr. Green,

I regret to inform you that your brother, Crewman Bruce W. Green, was killed in action during a routine away mission. I know this comes as difficult news for you and your family and I wish to offer my deepest sympathies as his Captain and on behalf of all members of the Enterprise crew.  
Crewman Green had been one of our most promising crewmen, a young and valued member of the Enterprise crew, he represented all that the Federation strives to be. Though he had only been part of this crew for a few months, his dedication to service was exemplary and on the occasions that I worked with Crewman Green, I found  him to be one of the few that always was willing to go the extra mile in order to ensure the safety and efficiency of the crew. He was a true leader, well-liked amongst the crew, and will be missed by all who knew him.  
I offer my deepest sympathies to you and to the family he left behind.

James T. Kirk  
Captain, USS Enterprise NCC-1701

\---

Hey, Mom,

I don’t know if this is ever going to get easier. I’ve written three condolence letters in the past two days and they are were each good crewmen with promising careers ahead of them, but something, maybe whatever god exists, decided that it was time for them to be taken from this existence. They were good men, each one of them. We choose the best to be part of the away teams and every single one of them was the best at what they do, with the exception of the heads of department. Aside from Bones, Sturgeon was one of the best medical personnel we had. In a few years, he’d have been head of some medbay or another. In a few years he’d have been running his own Medical crew on another ship and I’d have personally written his commendation. I don’t know, maybe Bones was right. Space is all disease and danger, wrapped in darkness and silence. Maybe we shouldn’t be out here. We still haven’t figured out what’s killing our men, but now Spock is down and I don’t know what I’d do if he died on my watch. I feel responsible for him, in a way. No. I feel responsible for him, full stop. He’s one hundred percent my responsibility, and not just because he’s my first officer  
[discard draft?]  
Yes.

Personal Log,  
Captain Kirk, James T.

Spock is out of commission and while I have a feeling he’s going to recover, I’m not sure. This... connection or whatever it is that we have is a weird thing and I want to hope that he’s going to come out of the coma just fine, I don’t know that this is going to be the case. I’ve written three condolence letters in the space of two days and the last thing I want to do is to write one to Ambassador Sarek. Spock has become more than just my first officer, he’s my friend. Maybe we were more in another life, but who he is now, is one of my closest friends in the universe.  
I’m also worried about Bones. There’s something off about Nancy Crater, and I can’t figure it out. This might be crazy talk, but my gut tells me she’s the one who knows what’s happened to Darnell and Sturgeon and Green, not to mention Spock.

—

Hey, Uncle Jim!

I hope things are going pretty well out in space. I’m going to a chess tournament this weekend and we’re at this fancy downtown Atlanta hotel. Bill and Lenny are going, of course, and I think Lenny’s trying to put the moves on me. I might be hallucinating, but he’s been fixing his hair different and acting weird. He tried to put the schmooze on during one practice match we had together, I’m pretty sure.  
Then there’s Troy. I’m pretty sure Troy’s been hit in the head one too many times during football practice because every time I see him, he’s dropping stuff and has this stupid look on his face. Why are boys so weird?

Other’n that, everything’s pretty good. Savas is gonna go to Ole’ Miss, which’ll be great since he can come and visit us on the weekends to do his laundry and stuff. Well, that’s what mama says, anyway. He’s not gonna get here ‘til Christmas, though, but that’s gonna be pretty fun since he’s never been here for Christmas before. Mama’s so excited, I can’t even tell you.  

Hey, are you gonna marry Dyadya Pavel and Uncle Hikaru? It’s about damn time they tied the knot, don’t you think?

Love,  
-Jo

—

Hey, kiddo!

Yeah, I totally agree with you. They should have been married years ago. I mean, I’ve never seen a couple more meant for each other than Chekov and Sulu, but they’ve got to take things in their own time. Rumor has it that Sulu is trying to ask Chekov’s parents for permission first, but there’s nothing confirmed yet. The privilege of marrying people is probably one of the best parts of my job. More often than not, my job isn’t that... happy.  
Let me know how the chess tournament goes, okay? I’m sure you’ll do great. Chekov tells me you’re very talented. I bet you couldn’t beat me, though. Even Spock says I’m a badass chess master.

Write soon!  
Love,  
-Uncle Jim


	4. Personal Log,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo goes to a chess tournament, Savas is not jealous, and is it déja-vu all over again?

Captain’s log, Supplemental, Stardate 2267.290 09:23  
Captain Kirk, James T.

My first officer is incapacitated and Dr. Robert Crater was taken for questioning in the deaths of three Crewmen. He is now in custody in the ship’s brig and has admitted that the woman we had thought to be Dr. Nancy Crater is an impostor, a native creature of this planet that feeds on salt extracted from its victims’ cells. A search is now underway for the creature which, we have been told, might take on any shape, any appearance.

—

Medical log, Stardate 2267.290  
Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.

Subject Crewman Sturgeon, John. Cause of death, extreme hyponatremia unrelated to overhydration, resulting in sudden heart, liver, and renal failure. Time of death approximately 0900 hours - exact time uncertain, stardate 2267.290

Subject Crewman Greene, Bruce. Cause of death, extreme hyponatremia unrelated to overhydration, resulting in sudden heart, liver, and renal failure. Time of death unknown, possibly between 1000 and 1300 hours, stardate 2267. 290

Subject Commander Spock has regained consciousness, apparently unaffected by the creature that attacked him. Slight decrease in potassium levels in blood serum, but insufficient to cause neural disruption. I suspect this was somehow due to Vulcan touch-telepathy. Even though the subject is half-human, his neural structure is closer to that of Vulcans and it is possible the creature caused some kind of psychological disturbance that resulted in a temporary loss of consciousness. It’s possible the loss of consciousness is a protective mechanism.  
Sodium chloride is nearly absent from Vulcan blood serum, the majority of the ions being sequestered in the neurons and the rest excreted. Whatever attacked Darnell, Sturgeon, and Greene must have been unable to extract sufficient sodium from Mr. Spock.

Sickbay is on lockdown until the creature is found.

—

Personal Log  
17 October, 2267

We go up to Atlanta tomorrow afternoon and I was just thinking how nice it would be if Savas could be there. He’d get a kick out of it and probably beat the pants off of everyone there. Also, Mrs. Kaplanski keeps saying she wants to go to the Universe of Coke and I think he’d really like that. I mean, we went before and he liked it last time, but we had to leave before he was done interrogating the soda jerk.

\---

Personal Journal Entry  
Date: Friday 17 October, 2267

My thoughts continue to turn toward Joanna and last night, they were particularly strong. I am uncertain whether this is a normal part of the bond we share or if it is peculiar to a Vulcan-Human bond. Logic provides no clear path and the dictates of her culture in regards to courtship are still unknown to me in spite of many hours of research. No amount of study has yielded the most likely course of action and, indeed, advice from multiple human sources is highly contradictory and often illogical. I do not know how to solve a problem where logic is apparently inapplicable.  
She often speaks of her male schoolmates in her letters and I find that I am reacting to them with irrational dislike. I especially dislike the one called “Troy,” though I have no empirical reason save for his prior association with Ms. Campbell. I am grateful, at least, that I maintain control of my emotions and that soon I shall be living on Earth.  
I am ill-prepared to initiate courtship.

—

Len,  
Mom says to come downstairs. It’s time to go.  
-Bill

Bill,  
I can’t decide which shirt to bring.  
-Len

Len,  
Just grab the blue one.  
-Bill

Bill,  
Yeah, but which blue one?  
-Len

Len,  
Just pick one, okay?! Jo’s here and it’s time to go!  
-Bill

Bill,  
On my way  
-Len

Len,  
I’m ashamed to know you.  
-Bill

—

Personal Log, Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.

I took an oath to preserve life and— It looked just like Nancy. Jim had chased her— it to medbay and I let it in. This thing impersonating Nancy - The same woman I’d made love to time and again. I would have married that woman. Even if the thing didn’t look like Nancy, I’m not sure I could have killed it. Jim wanted me to, but I couldn’t do it, not even when it was going to kill me.  
I knew it wasn’t her and all I could think to do was sedate it. I had to give it three doses before it fell and I didn’t mean to kill it. I had no idea how weak it was from salt deficiency and the overdose was accidental. I still feel like shit about it. We’ve got the body in stasis and we’ll unload it with the rest of the specimens we’ve collected for Starfleet. Meanwhile, someone’s got to describe it as a new species and I don’t want to pawn that job off to a tech— not this time. Goddammit.  
Today’s one of those days I hate this job.

—

Dear Savas,

We just finished the first day of games and I’m in the top running so far! There’s this one kid that reminds me of Dyadya Pavel and I’m pretty sure he’s going to kick my ass. Bill did okay, but didn’t get past the third round after this girl from South Alabama just cleaned the floor with him. Len’s still in the running, though. He’s doing pretty good, actually, but I still think he’s trying to put the moves on me. I’m not sure how to deal with it. I mean, he’s my friend and I think he’s sweet, but I just don’t like him like that. I feel bad just rejecting him outright, but I might just have to. I’m going to try to let him down easy if I can.  
Next week is homecoming and I’m not really looking forward to it. I don’t care for football except to watch with Mama and Lawrence sometimes like at Thanksgiving, and I ain’t got no school spirit. There’s one of my internally consistent double negatives again— I think they do that in other Earth languages, too, but I couldn’t tell you which ones or where it comes from.  
I’m going to send a message to Daddy and them on the Enterprise to tell them how my tournament’s going before we go out to eat. Mrs. Kaplanski says we’re going to go visit the Universe of Coke because she wants to try what Andorian Coke is like and see the old-fashioned soda jerk. Remember when we went and you tried the stuff from Peru? Lord, you made such a face. I wish you were here now. We’d have such a great time! Maybe me and you can go up to Atlanta for a day trip when you get here or something. When are you supposed to get here again?  
Ll&p  
-Jo

—

Dear Daddy, Uncle Jim, Dyadya, and Mr. Spock,

I just wanted to let everybody know that the first day of the chess tournament is going very well. My friend, Bill didn’t survive the third round, but Len and I are still going strong. I think he’s going to do pretty well. He might make it to semi-finals, even, and since I know I can kick his butt, I have a chance at getting to the finals. There’s one boy that looks like he hadn’t ever seen the sunshine that’s really good and one girl from South Alabama that cleaned Bill’s clock and she’s also pretty good. I’ll let you know tomorrow how it goes. I’ll be happy if I make it to semifinals.  
Say hi to everybody for me!  
Love,  
-Jo

—

Personal log,  
19 October, 2267

This is it! Either Len or I make it to the semifinals or Team Peach Tree is going home early. Universe of Coke was fun. Tellarite Coke tastes like celery - weird. Anyway, turns out Mrs. Kaplanski knows a fella that has a deli here and we had the best sandwiches. He actually had a lot of vegetarian stuff and he made me a thing with garbanzo beans and sprouts that was really good and they had pickles on the table like salsa and chips in Mexican restaurants.  
I can’t remember if Savas has ever had pickles. Surely he has by now.

—

Personal log, Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.292 22:02

I get the strange feeling this has all happened before, like déja-vu only not quite. My psi score wasn’t that great, so it can’t be any kind of precognition. Maybe I’ll ask Gary. I don’t know. Just before Bones hypoed the creature, I felt like I’d been in that same place, like I was acting in a script that had already been written. It’s probably nothing. Bones’ll chalk it up to fatigue and tell me to get some rest.  
He’d be right, too. It’s been a long several days.


	5. Dear Jo,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cranky Bones, False starts, Mama Chekov, and homecoming week begins

To: Capt. Kirk, James T  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.   
2267.292 22:33

Jim,  
According to the duty roster, you should have been off shift more than an hour ago. Get your ass to bed before I get a security team and a hypo full of sedatives. It’s no wonder your mind’s been playing tricks on you; you’re tired and overworked. Don’t make me come up there and relieve you of duty, you stubborn sonofabitch, because I can and I will drag you kicking and screaming off of that bridge, so help me.  
-Bones

—

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.   
From: Capt. Kirk, James T  
2267.292 22:35

Bones,  
Relax. I was just headed down there. I’ll meet you at the turbolift in five.

Is this about Dr. Crater? Did I do something wrong?  
-Jim

—

My Dearest Joanna,  
Love is like—  
…is like  
[Delete draft?]  
Yes

Dr. McCoy,   
I wish to speak with you regarding Joanna. Being that I am unfamiliar with human courtship customs  
[Delete draft?]  
Yes

Joanna,   
I have composed a poem you may enjoy:

As the white knight advances  
He moves farther from his queen  
The game may mean his death,  
But with each move,  
His thoughts turn   
Only  
to her.  
[Delete draft?]  
Yes

—

Dear Jo,

Did you and your fellow teammates fare well in the chess tournament? There is no doubt that you performed well, given your skill at chess and your logical mind. Few (if any) humans could match you in both, particularly those near to your age. I, too, wish I were there to accompany you at the tournament, if for no other reason than to offer my support. Our previous trip to The Universe of Coke was quite memorable and I look forward to speaking with the soda jerk again. I still have many questions that remained unanswered.   
I have booked transport from New Vulcan to Earth for an arrival time of 15:00 at the San Francisco spaceport on December 1st (2267.335) and I am certain someone from the Vulcan embassy will meet me there.   
Peace and long life,  
-Savas

—

[Translated from Russian]  
Kitten,  
I just received a letter from Pasha’s boyfriend and we can talk about this when we get home, but it’s slow here, so I’ve got some time to talk about it now. I’m pretty sure he had some help writing this and it doesn’t sound like anything a universal translator spit out. It’s actually worded very well. Anyway, he’s ready for marriage and it’s about time, too. I’m not sure why they waited so long, but they’re finally getting to it! Are you calling the Rabbi or am I? How much of a hard time should we give him before we say yes?  
Love,  
Andre

—

[Translated from Russian]  
Andre,  
Let me write the letter back. You can call the Rabbi. I have been waiting to play the stern mother for years. After that, I’ll do the crazy mother-of-the-bride impersonation. If he survives that, he’s worthy of our sweet Pasha.  
Make black bread for me tomorrow to have with roast beef and we’ll have wild sex in the living room.   
Love,  
Your Kitten

—

[UNN News feed 23 October, 2267]  
>Orion court rules upper tier governing body illegal  
>Federation talks stagnate over aid to Saurian rebels  
>Devastating ion-storm kills nine on Fillandia, Federation declares emergency  
>Capt. Amos successfully navigates solar fields near Sillbury system

—

Dear Savas,

It’s the start of homecoming week. I kind of hate homecoming week, actually. I don’t go to the pep rallies because I’m pretty sure I was born without a sense of school spirit. I don’t even like football. We’re supposed to dress up every day to show our support for the team or the school or whatever, but I think it’s stupid. Troy is super-jazzed about it, though, because he thinks we can go to state. He asked me if I was going to the dance this Friday and I said I wasn’t planning on it because I really don’t have anyone to go with. I don’t think Bill and Lenny are going and it wouldn’t be any fun without them.  
I mean, we had a great time last weekend at the tournament. I still can’t believe I got second place. That pasty boy was really good, but I’m pretty sure he doesn’t do anything but play chess. Boy, I’d love a rematch, though, now that I know what to expect. I wish you could have been there because I’m pretty sure you could have beaten the pants off him.  
Anyway, today was supposed to be “crazy hair day” and Luanne had painted hers pink and did it up big like a country star. It was about the stupidest thing you ever saw and Troy said it kind of awful. We’re supposed to dress like it’s the 2230’s tomorrow and I’m kind of afraid of what she’s going to come up with. She really gets into it - probably a little too much. The whole damn thing is illogical if you ask me.   
So you’re for sure going to Ole Miss?   
Ll&p  
-Jo  
d2-d4

—

Dear Jo,

If you do not wish to go to the dance, then do not go. The custom of homecoming week seems quite illogical as you have described it and it is certainly within your rights to choose not to participate in that which you find distasteful. Perhaps your previous diagnosis of brain damage resulting from multiple head injuries is the reason for Troy’s excitement.  
I would have liked to have participated in the chess tournament with you, if for no other reason than to “beat the pants off” of your adversary. I understand the meaning of this idiom by its context, but it is one of the more curious of those you tend to use. It’s literal meaning is rather absurd and I am certain its origin is fascinating. And this is the fourth time you have inquired as to my decision and I am, indeed, attending the University of Mississippi. You have decided to attend there as well, have you not?  
Peace and long life,  
-Savas  
d7d5


	6. Dear Uncle Scotty,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of old homework and a lot of hooch might help

Illaila,  
Ugh! I am so tired my antennae hurt. I just got finished serving a whole diner full of Starfleet. “Just coffee, please.” Blah-blah, “Just coffee.” All they want is that hot, nasty stuff and I had to make at least three of the big pots. Not a single one had anything but coffee and to a man spent my entire shift tapping on a PADD. We had to throw them out when we closed for cleaning. We’re supposed to be open 26 hours a day, but Rodo has us close for two hours so he can have the floors waxed and the kitchen sanitized. It’s probably just as well. The “cook” is such a slob. To tell you the truth, Illaila, I wouldn’t eat our food, either. I’m pretty sure it’s not up to Starfleet standards.  
I hate this job. I hate Starfleet. I hate coffee. And I hate everybody (except you). Ushaan on this job. Ushaan on Starfleet. Ushaan on coffee. Ushaan on everybody! The worst part is that Starfleet don’t tip. And they don’t even try to pronounce my name, so Rodo put “Dzenny” on my name tag. He said it was a common human name, but he’s Tellarite, so what the hot does he know about humans?  
I’ve got to get off this spinning hunk of space garbage and do something with my life. Working in a deep space diner was not what I had in mind as an exciting career full of opportunity. Maybe I should have apprenticed as a hairdresser like my first mom wanted me to.  
I’ll let you know if I’ve quit my job tomorrow. Maybe a good night’s sleep will improve my disposition.  
Kiss-kiss,  
[unable to transcribe]

 

Dear Jo,  
You've probably heard what happened by now. We're okay, but the ship is banged up pretty bad and sickbay is full of plasma burns and concussions. We lost several people out of engineering and Scotty's pretty broken up about it, but he'll be okay after some whiskey and time. He's working through it now, trying to get the old girl warp-capable again, but it's going to take several days. I'll give him another eight hours before I hit him with the medically ordered down time. A letter would really cheer him up right now, if you get a minute.   
Your uncle Jim is doing fine, but angrier than a whole nest of hornets. What they didn't say on the news feed is that Starfleet ordered us to stand down-- like that was even a viable option.   
Well, sweetpea, I don't want you thinkin' it's all bad news. Everyone's always asking after you and we're all working on a surprise for you that I hope gets there before Christmas. You know how Federation mail is, though, so it might not get there 'til March. Tell me, sugar, are you going to take that young man, Troy, to homecoming? He seems to have taken a shine to you from what you've said, and I'd love to hear more about what's going on on Peach Tree. More than anything, your letters keep your old daddy going.   
I've got to run for now. There are a hundred more reports to write and a workaholic crew to take care of.  
Love,  
Daddy

Dear Daddy,  
You know for damn sure you're more of a workaholic than anyone on the Enterprise except for Uncle Scotty and Uncle Jim. I'm writing uncle Jim to make sure you get some rest, too, and he'll pull rank if he has to. Hell, I could cite regulations about sleep deprivation and traumatic event protocol if I have to. I love you, Daddy. I'm just glad you're okay. Mama won't say it, but she was worried.   
Peach Tree is as boring as usual. Troy seems nice enough and if he asks me, I'll go to the dance, but I was thinking about just going with Bill and Lenny as just friends. It might actually be fun that way. I'm not a dancer, as such, and going to a school dance isn't really my idea of a good time. I still don't know if I'll go. I'd rather stay home and play chess with the computer than watch Luanne Campbell prance around in some frilly thing like she's the queen of Ruffletania. Bo-ring!  
Anyway, Daddy, I'll send a letter to Uncle Scotty. I don't mind at all.  
Love you,  
-Jo

Dear Uncle Scotty,  
Hope you're doing okay. I don't remember if I told you that I'm taking physics this year, but we're doing problems on warp velocity and matter and I'm having trouble figuring out some of this stuff. I'm much better at biology and anatomy and stuff like that. Give me predator-prey equations and I can do it, but warp physics just looks like alphabet soup to me. You wouldn't help me with my homework, would you? I know you're busy, but Dyadya just tells me it's easy and I know how to do it and doesn't actually help me figure it out. I need somebody to explain it to me like you do. I guess you're the only one that can do that.   
Anyway, thanks! You're my favorite Scottish engineer in the whole universe.  
Write back soon,  
-Jo

Dear Jo,  
Lassie, you couldn't have sent me an easier problem. I'm just taking a break now from some work and catching up on my technical manuals, so it's no problem at all to help ye. You've got the basic idea down, but you've switched up the Cochrane's Constant with the mass in equation number four. Do that and you'll screw the pooch every time. Easily fixed, though. Just keep track of your variables and make sure you've not used a compression algorithm when cosine inversion will do. Your teacher won't tell you this, but there's a shortcut to number fifteen that saves you about five steps. Convert the engine output to milliquads and stick it right into a Boehr's Negative Output equation. That'll give you the right number nine times out of ten and the tenth time almost never happens. Well, there was that one time two weeks ago when we were in a binary system and we had to recalibrate about fifteen warp conduit valves at once to because a certain captain we all know decided that sailing through an ion cloud at warp six was a good idea - but that almost never happens. Hardly ever. Well, on the Enterprise, we call it “Tuesday,” but for the purposes of high school warp physics homework, that sort of thing almost never happens.

Anyway, give my best to that Vulcan lad of yours. Any time you need help with your homework, send it on over and old Uncle Scotty will sort you out, no problem!  
Love,  
-Uncle Scotty

Dear Savas,

I don’t know if you remember this, but when we were kids, Uncle Chris came to my house after Nero almost— you know. Well, anyway, he told me I ought to start writing to Daddy to improve the morale of the ship. That was right before we met, I think, and since Uncle Chris passed away, I’ve been trying extra hard to keep up with it. I dunno, it feels like writing letters to everybody on the Enterprise helps me remember him. It’s like I’m following his final orders or something. You probably think I’m just being silly and sentimental, but…  
Anyhow, I got a letter from Daddy today. You heard what happened on the news feed I sent you. Uncle Scotty was feeling poorly since some of the people that died were in engineering and I reckon he feels responsible for it or something. Anyway, you know how he always feels better when he’s got some kind of problem to solve, so I sent him some of my physics homework from two weeks ago. I may have, uh, _fudged it_ a little and messed up some of the problems on purpose. I hope it helps, anyway.  
Tomorrow’s the homecoming dance. Troy’s taking Luanne for reasons I fail to understand. I think I’m gonna go. Len says he wants to go and Mrs. Kaplanski is getting a nice car and Mr. Kaplanski is going to be one of the chaperones. I’ve got that dress Aunt Nyota sent me and it’s probably the only time I’m ever going to wear it. I mean, I’m a t-shirt and jeans kind of gal. I’m sending you a picture. Tell me what you think. Mom’s going to let me borrow some of her shoes, so ignore the sneakers.  
I am going to give you a full run-down of all the cultural stuff once it’s over. It’s a first for me, so we can both do science on it. Knowing you’re getting something out of this makes it tolerable— that and the fact that Bill and Lenny are going with me. They’re like my weird brothers or something. I don’t have to worry about them trying to make a move on me or anything.

Ll&p  
-Jo

Dear Jo,  
While I do not fully understand the complex emotions you speak of, continuing the habit of letter-writing seems logical. Admiral Pike was a remarkable man and his decision to assist you in reconnecting with your father was wise. Over the years, I have observed many positive reactions to your correspondence, both firsthand and through your retelling of the reactions you have received from your letters. The impact to ship’s morale must be significant.  
I regret that I am unskilled at judging human fashion, but the dress is a most pleasing color. It is very… _fitted_. Vulcan clothing tends to be more practical and less revealing.  
I look forward to your assessment of the homecoming dance. It is wise to experience a gathering such as this as a detached observer rather than a participant. Perhaps your colleagues can assist you in gathering relevant anthropological data? 

P&ll  
-Savas

Dear Savas,  
Aw, Lord, you don’t like it? I thought it might be a bit short. To tell you the truth, Savas, I ain’t great at judging human fashion myself. I bet Mama could make it longer, but it’s kind of short notice. I don’t think I have anything else I could wear and I can’t just go in what I usually wear. I guess you could call it some kind of ritual clothing or something.  
The only other thing I have is a Sunday dress that I kind of hate. Last time I wore it, it was— well, it didn’t fit like it did before. I wonder if I could wear something of Mama’s? I’m getting to be about her size. Maybe she’s got something longer.  
Ll&p  
-Jo

Dear Jo,  
It was not my intention to express displeasure with your choice in attire for the dance. I am a poor judge of human customs in regards to fashion and do not—  
I don’t—  
The dress is most pleasing and well-suited to your—  
[discard draft?]  
Yes.

Dear Jo,  
Perhaps  
[discard draft?]  
Yes.

Ambassador Sarek,

I apologize for disturbing you, but I fear that I have made a grave error. Attached is a recent exchange I have had with Joanna. It was my intention to simply express a difference between Vulcan clothing and human fashion, but I fear I have insulted Joanna or worse. My attempts at courtship have been unsuccessful and though my situation is not yet desperate, I fear this setback may have unfortunate consequences.  
It is my usual habit to ask Joanna how I might correct a situation such as this, but circumstances make my usual course of action impracticable.  
I have failed in my attempts and see no recourse but to appeal to your experience.

Live long and prosper,  
-Savas, son of Varin

Savas, son of Varin,

It is illogical to abandon your attempts at courtship or to assume failure at such an early date, but you are wise to recall my previous offer of assistance in this matter. You must respond in the following way:

_Dear Jo,  
While Vulcan clothing is practical, the dress you have chosen for the Homecoming event is most flattering and accentuates your form in a most pleasing way. Please do not take mistake my lack of familiarity with human clothing customs as for dislike. I have long relied upon your expertise in human customs to inform my responses and deeply regret my ignorance. Would you be willing to send a photograph of the completed costume? _

Do not be concerned, Savas. This is merely a minor diplomatic incident, easily corrected. A skilled diplomat can soothe far worse with a few well-placed words.

Peace and long life,  
-Ambassador Sarek

Dear Jo,

Vulcan clothing may be practical, but the dress you have chosen for the Homecoming dance is most flattering and accentuates your form in a most pleasing way. Lieutenant Uhura is most skilled in choosing colors that suit your complexion. Please do not mistake my lack of familiarity with human fashion for dislike. Your expertise has long informed my responses to human customs and I deeply regret my ignorance. I would be most grateful if you were to send a photograph of the completed costume.

Ll&p,  
-Savas

Dear Savas,  
Well, ain’t you sweet! You talked me into it. I’m wearing the dress and I’ll get a picture of me with my hair done up and everything. I don’t know if I’d call it a “costume,” though, unless that’s the anthropological term or something. I’m great with naming muscle groups and stuff like that, but I’ve never been good at remembering the anthropological stuff. That’s all you!  
Got to go. Just a couple minutes before school starts. I’ll send you a picture tonight or tomorrow morning.  
Ll&p  
-Jo

Personal Log, Lt. Cmdr. Montgomery Scott  
I don’t think I’ve been this shit-faced since… I don’t remember. And I don’t remember if I can’t remember because of the liter of hooch or because of why I don’t think I know why.  
Mother of God.  
I’ve got an idea for boosting warp output. Don’t forget, Scotty, you wrote it down on the PADD in— now where did I put the damn thing?  
I bet Hutchins has it. Bastard. 

He won’t understand it no how. [unable to transcribe] What do you mean, “unable to transcribe,” you stupid, blessed, damned thing?! Don’t make me rip out your circuits and re-wire your input protocols! ‘Cause I’ll do it, you [unable to transcribe].

Oh, that’s it. Where’s my spanner?

Security Log, Lt. Goeff Miller:  
Lt. Cmdr. Scott was detained at 0320 hours, attempting to gut the language circuitry in console 31-alpha-2 while under the influence of contraband alcohol. Lt. Uhura’s statements do not reveal the source of the contraband and none could be confiscated. Captain Kirk’s orders are to detain Lt. Cmdr. Scott for twelve hours or until he “sleeps it off.” Dr. McCoy refused to administer a sobering agent for undisclosed medical reasons.


	7. Dear Aunt Vina,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo has an idea and friends in high places. Savas is fine. Ask him, he'll tell you.

Dear Savas,  
As I figured, Luanne came to the dance in this frilly pink thing that made her look like a wedding cake— an ugly wedding cake. Or one of those ridiculous birthday cakes that has a barbie doll stuck in the middle. I don’t even know why people do that. It’s kind of horrifying, if you ask me. Anyway, I ain’t saying Luanne is ugly. I guess she’s pretty. I mean she’s blond and tall and has tits, but she always wears the most ridiculous things. Troy seems to like it, anyway. I dunno, do you think I’m pretty? You’re a boy. I mean, you’re a Vulcan boy, but you’re still a boy. Maybe that ain’t fair to ask, but I don’t ever have to worry about you lying to me or not trying to hurt my feelings. I know you’re always going to be honest with me.   
Well, anyway, here’s a picture of me and Bill and Lenny that Mrs. Kaplanski had done. Mama did my hair and let me borrow her black shoes. I clean up pretty good, I guess. I also took some pictures of Peach Tree natives in their natural habitat. There was punch and dancing, nothing special. Mr. Kaplanski bought us dinner at a place that has pretty good vegetarian options. I had some pasta thing with tomatoes and a cream sauce.   
I’m so glad it’s Saturday. I’m plum wore out from being up all night dancing. It was actually kind of fun. Bless his heart, though, Lenny tried to make a move on me and I had to tell him we’re just friends and I’d like to keep it that way. One of these days he’ll find a nice little nerdy girl and they’ll have nerdy little kids together. Of course, who am I to talk? I skipped fourth grade and learned the names of muscle groups for fun.  
Ll&p,  
-Jo

\--

Personal log, Lt. Cmdr. Montgomery Scott,   
Bollocks.   
My head feels like a resonance scanner with a bad gimbal shoved into a reverse flow decoupler. And I bet I look worse than I feel.   
Goeff! Do I look worse than I feel? (He says yes, by the way) Thanks for that, lad. Give me two shakes and I’ll be out of your hair. Well, I would be if you had any. I bet I could see myself in a noggin like that. Do you wax? Never mind. Forget I said anything.  
Ach, sweet Mary, mother of God my head. Okay, right. Log:  
Well, wakin’ up in the brig is not a great start to any day, but I’ve had worse mornings. Every day on Delta-Vega, for example. Sometimes I wake up and think to myself “Thank God, at least I’m not on Delta-Vega.” and it’s the only thing that keeps me going. That, this ship, and the work. I guess I like the crew alright. They’re the closest thing I’ve had to family for a long time. I got a letter from McCoy’s little girl yesterday and it turned a shitty day into a rather less shitty day. I just hope I didn’t do her more harm than good with her homework. My methods are a bit unconventional and even at that age, I succeeded in being a right pain in the arse of every physics teacher I ever met.   
Well, no rest for the wicked. I’ve got repairs to make and less than no time to make them in.  
Goeff! I’ve learned my lesson. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye, I’ll ne’er do it again, so help me. I’m serious! Let me out. I’ve got a warp core to repair. Ah, Geoff, I was kidding about your noggin. It’s a fine head if I ever saw one. C’mon, now, d’you want to get off this scrap heap of a space station or what? 

\--

Personal log, Cap. James T. Kirk,  
Scotty spent the night in the brig for trying to rip apart language circuits for reasons I cannot begin to fathom. He was drunk on doctor’s orders and Bones felt like the hangover he was going to have and a night in the brig was punishment enough. I’m inclined to agree. It’s not the first time he’s lost men and it won’t be the last, but it never gets easier. We all cope in different ways and for Scotty, it’s “get drunk and work hard.” It’s been a rough week and I have some words for the brass about the reason we’re docked out in the boonies with a giant gaping hole in my ship. There are times to play it safe and there are times to act and I was not about to let innocent people die because someone was afraid to act.   
The flashbacks, or whatever they are have subsided for now. I still haven’t told Bones everything. He’ll want to scan my brain or give me a hypo full of sedatives or something. I don’t think it’s any kind of psychosis or anything like that. It’s more like a psy event, but I haven’t had much luck with searching the computer databanks for a clue as to what’s going on. The weird thing is that I’m pretty sure the bulkheads have a higher psy score than I do. I never did ask Gary. I don’t want it getting out that I’m losing my mind. 

\--

Dear Aunt Vina,  
I was just writing to Savas and I had an idea. I’ve been writing letters to my dad and everybody on the Enterprise since I was a kid and if it hadn’t been for Uncle Chris, I wouldn’t have thought of it. He always said it raised morale on the ship and I was wondering that if maybe we got other kids in school to write letters to other people on ships and in deep space, we could really help the morale of other ships, too. I mean, I love getting letters from space. I get to hear about all kinds of things I wouldn’t have known about before. Y’know, I reckon they don’t tell me anything that’s classified, but I have learned more about warp physics and botany and all kinds of stuff just ‘cause I’ve been writing letters to the crew. And Savas said that the effect on ships morale was significant. Can you imagine if a bunch of kids were doing the same thing?  
Hope you’re doing alright.  
Love,  
-Jo

\--

My sweet Jo,  
It is always so nice to hear from you. Christopher would have been so proud of you for everything you’ve done and to continue writing letters in his memory is the best way, I think, to honor him. I still have some connections in Starfleet command who might listen to the widow of the late Admiral Pike. I will talk to some people and see what I can do.   
My love, as always, and I hope you come to see me some time. The summer program is looking for camp counselors. I would be happy to write a letter of recommendation for you.  
Bons baisers,  
-Auntie Vina

\--

Alistair,  
I have just received the most delightful letter from a dear friend of Christopher’s and she reminded me of something he did for her years ago. He encouraged her to write letters to her father, Dr. McCoy, the Enterprise doctor, you know, and she tells me that it has done wonders for ship morale over the years. I don’t doubt it, Alistair, the girl is a joy and has such a beautiful heart. She has been writing to many of the ship’s crew since then and she tells me that it is her way to remember what he did for her. Her idea was that if one girl could improve the morale of a ship such as the Enterprise, many children could do even more. This would be such a beautiful way to honor Christopher and to improve the morale of the fleet. The desert preserve and museum have been such a lovely way to remember who he was before he joined Starfleet, but imagine the good that could be done with a program such as this.   
Christopher’s passion was making Starfleet better and so often he was criticized for his methods, but this, my dear Alistair, is one thing that did nothing but bring joy to a little girl who wanted nothing more than to know what her dear father was doing out in space so very far away. She called it “letters from space,” and that has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?  
Write me soon and my very best to your husband. I hear he is working on a nutrition program for children on Zaran II. I’m certain he’ll be longing for fresh Earth air soon.  
Amités,  
-Vina

\--

[Personal communication from the office of the President of the United Federation of Planets.]  
[Please provide voice authorization]  
Pike, Vina Marie  
[Voice authorization confirmed for Pike, Vina Marie]

Vina,   
I’m sorry for the rigamarole, but you can’t be too careful these days. You never know who might be watching or listening and my security officers don’t let me send anything unless it’s on a secure channel. It’s a big pain in the ass sometimes.  
You couldn’t have written at a better time. I’m between meetings right now and I wish I could tell you more, but (needless to say), it’s making me want to rip out what hair I have left. Nobody wants to do anything. I’m sure you’ll hear all about it in the news feeds. Well, this is something even Larish Molen can get behind. She’s stymied just about everything I’ve proposed, but I think I can get this through pretty easily. It has a feel-good quality to it. I’ll have my people draw up a proposal today. It’ll be a nice change of pace from what we’ve been working on lately.  
A lot of people are criticizing Starfleet’s mission right now and questioning our proposals for expansion. Reminding them of the sacrifices that good people like Christopher Pike made to protect the Federation and connecting young people with real, live Starfleet personnel will do wonders for winning hearts and minds. All political machinations aside, it’s a good idea. I’m a bit disappointed I didn’t think of it first. “Letters from Space,” huh? I like it. I’d like to hear more about this girl’s story some time. Next time I’m in the area, I’ll have to have you over for a lunch date. I’ll tell Bobby you said hello.  
Best,  
-Alistair

\--

Alistair,  
I thought you might like the idea and if it benefits your political career, all the better. But if you wish to hear more of Joanna’s story, you should talk to her yourself. Her full name is Joanna McCoy and she is a high school student in a tiny little town in Georgia on the North American continent called Peach Tree, which, I am told, is very near to Atlanta. I have never been there myself, but it is like any other small town in the Federation, I suppose.   
I have a speaking engagement on Monday, but I’m free the rest of the week for lunch. I’m certain this will be a popular idea and all the credit must go to Miss Joanna, of course. I am only the messenger, my dear. See you soon.  
Amités,  
-Vina

\--

Dear Savas,  
You busy or something? I usually hear from you pretty quickly, but I haven’t heard from you all day. I hope you’re alright.   
Ll&p,  
-Jo

\--

Dear Daddy,  
I was thinking about how Uncle Chris got us back together again, so I wrote to Aunt Vina about it and maybe helping other kids to write to people in Starfleet and she thought it would be a good idea. She said she’d talk to some people about it and get back to me. She also said that the summer program is looking for camp counselors and since I haven’t done that for a while, I think it would be kinda nice to help other little kids. Maybe I can help make it more fun and less “let’s cry about our parents.” I loved going to camp, but I always hated that part.   
How’s everybody doing? How’s Uncle Scotty? I’ve been worrying about him all day today. I know more about PTSD than I care to and I know it can really mess you up pretty bad, so I hope he’s doing okay.  
Homecoming dance was pretty fun. Here’s some pictures I took for Savas and one that Mrs. Kaplanski had made of me and Bill and Lenny. I still can’t believe that Troy went with Luanne. Maybe he does have a head injury or something.  
I’m not doing much of anything today besides sitting around in a sweatshirt and jeans and writing letters and knitting. It’s kinda nice. I don’t get much time to myself and the only thing that would make this even better is a big ol’ mug of hot chocolate. Ooh, I bet Lawrence would make some for me.   
Love you, Daddy,  
-Jo

\--

Dear Jo,  
Why, Sugar, that’s the best idea I’ve heard all week. I hope your Aunt Vina can help you make it happen. I know it’s done me a lot of good to get letters from you almost every day and I could name at least a dozen people on the ship you’ve helped just by writing to them— your Uncle Scotty included.   
He’s doing just fine now. I think he’ll have us up and running by tomorrow morning and we can get out of this dive of a space station. The coffee’s terrible and the waitress is the surliest Andorian I’ve ever met. The owner of the joint gave Jim a free slice of pie, but it was about worth what he paid for it. He called it a “Tellarite apple pie,” but when you bite into something expecting apple and it ends up tasting more like mushrooms and moldy cheese, you don’t ask for a second slice. It took everything he had not to spit it out on the spot, but your Uncle Jim is a true diplomat and ate enough to make everyone happy. Well, everyone except his taste buds. I let him have a scoop of vanilla ice cream when we got back to the ship.   
You look so much like your mama in the picture you sent— and that’s a compliment. You’re growing up so fast, Jo. It seems like just yesterday I held you in my arms right after you were born. Your hands were so tiny and I never knew I could love anyone as much as I love you. You’re going to make some young man very lucky one of these days— not that I’m in a rush to be a Grandpa, mind.  
I love you, Jo,  
-Daddy

\--

Savas,  
I’m about call in a favor from my Uncle Jim to come get you if you don’t write back to me soon. I get nervous when you don’t write back. I’m heading to bed and if I don’t hear back from you by the time I get up in the morning, I’m calling in the cavalry. 

Ll&p,  
-Jo  
P. S. I mean it. I’ll do it, too. You know I will. 

\--

Dear Jo,  
My sincere apologies for the delay in my response. It was not my intention to worry you or cause distress in any way. I assure you I am well. I have simply been occupied with some other pressing tasks and have not had sufficient time to write to you today. I do not doubt that you would somehow manage send all of Starfleet in search of me, should anything unfortunate happen, as is evidenced by the occasion of my kahs wan. But again, I assure you that I have only been occupied with other tasks. I am, as you would say, “ _fine_.”  
Thank you for the photographs. I am considering a project outlining human courtship behaviors and social gatherings. My experience with such gatherings is limited and I am uncertain whether or how they are connected with human courtship customs. I find these customs simultaneously confusing and intriguing and have encountered much conflicting information on the subject. This further supports my theory of a mosaic of Earth cultures as opposed to the monoculture theories currently in the literature. Other scholars have proposed a sort of narrative that illustrates a progression from many vastly different cultures on Earth to a single Terran culture, but to downplay Earth’s cultural richness does a disservice to that which humans have accomplished.   
Ll&p,  
-Savas

\--

 

Hey, Sweetie!  
I haven’t heard from you in a few days. The news is saying you’ve had a rough week, but I’m glad to see you’ve come out of it alright. You always do. I told Mrs. Kim that if it weren’t for you, the whole situation would have been much worse. She says that her two boys want to join Starfleet because of you. Jack and Garrett are in high school now, both taller than me (which isn’t saying much!).  
Have you heard back from Pavel’s parents yet? I was thinking about inviting them up here for the weekend. They were so nice the last time. Kiko says hello and Hana’s doing well. She’s always so busy these days, but I’ll see if I can convince her to send you a note. Last time she was home, she tried to explain to me what she does and I still don’t get it. At least she’s close enough that she can come home on the weekends. I’m hoping she finds somebody nice to share her life with, but you know how shy she is. Anyway, Kiko has started teaching the little kids at the dojo. It’s pretty darn cute, if you ask me.  
We all miss you, sweetheart.  
Love,  
-Mom

\--

Mom,  
I haven’t heard anything yet. I’ll ask Pavel if he’s heard anything, but he’s up to his ears in work this week. We all are. The damage to the ship is pretty extensive and it’s going to take us until tomorrow to get the warp core back online. I haven’t had more than six hours of sleep at a time in a couple of weeks and we’ve been working on less than that for the past couple of days. To be honest, I haven’t had time to think about a wedding.   
I’m heading to bed now. I’ll send you more when I’m not so tired I can’t see straight.  
Love you Mom,  
-Hikaru


	8. [Personal communication from the Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know how awesome Jo is. Now the President of the UFP knows it as well.

Dear Savas,  
Oh, my God. You are not going to believe this. Okay, I feel like such a gossip right now and I know I’m not supposed to talk about people behind their back, but sweet baby Jesus I cannot believe that girl. She is the single most illogical person on the planet and of all the offensive, rude, racist things, this takes the cake. I don’t even know where “takes the cake” comes from, but she is the winner of the biggest racist cake contest, metaphorically speaking.  
I just found out that Luanne Goddamn Campbell is going as an Orion slave girl for Halloween. She’s going to paint herself green and dress like a woman of ill repute. I cannot begin to express how wrong that is. You know, so many people think that all humans are so goddamned enlightened and that bigotry and shit doesn’t exist on Earth, but it does. A couple hundred years ago, she’d be painting herself brown to look like someone of African heritage. Now, we just point it at people from other planets.   
And another thing: Why, for the love of all that’s good and holy, are all the girls’s costumes so damn skimpy? Do they not know it’s _October?!_ Even in Georgia, I want to cover my butt when I go trick-or-treating. And yes, I’m going trick-or-treating this year. Because free candy. There’s a party at Mrs. Kaplanski’s house, too. I finally decided to go as Hygiea, the Ancient Greek goddess of sanitation. It’s where we get the word hygiene.   
You always find Halloween so fascinating and by this time next year, you can go with me.  
Ll&p,  
-Jo

—

Dear Jo,  
I fear that my Standard vocabulary is insufficient to express the— I do not know how to describe it. But I concur: were there to be a contest awarding cakes to the most illogical beings in the Federation, Miss Campbell would certainly take the cakes. My research places this idiom in the fifth century BCE, in as a metaphor for victory from the playwright Aristophanes. His usage is almost exactly the same as yours. I find it fascinating that the phrasing has not changed over so many centuries.  
My guardians are in need of some time to themselves, so I will be staying with Ambassador Sarek for a few days. He has offered some assistance regarding my current project, for which I am most grateful. His perspective on the subject is most unique and will add valuable insight to my research.   
There are several pictures amongst those you sent that depict two crowned individuals. What is the significance of the crown and is there a coronation ritual associated with their costume? 

P&Ll  
-Savas

—

Captain’s log. Our position, orbiting Psi 2000. It’s an ancient world, now a frozen wasteland about to rip apart in its death throes. Our mission: pick up a scientific party below; observe the disintegration of the planet.   
All this seems somehow familiar and I have a bad feeling about this mission. 

—

To: Lt. Cmdr Spock  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T  
2267.302 09:43FST

Spock, I don’t want Tormolen on this away mission. This is important and I can’t explain why. Just not Tormolen. And hold a mandatory E-suit safety meeting now.

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: Lt. Cmdr. Spock  
2267.302 10:03 FST

Safety meetings require three hours of uninterrupted time and at least a day of prior preparation. Might I remind you that Psi 2000 will have imploded by then? If there is to be an away mission requiring an environmental suit, Lt. Riley is well versed in safety protocols and has scored in the top fifteen percent of Enteŕprise crew on safety evaluations.   
Lt. Tormolen has had, up to this point, an exemplary record. It is my opinion that he has earned the right to an away mission.

—

To: Lt. Cmdr. Spock  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.302 10:15 FST

I can’t explain, Spock. Give him a cushy job this time and he can go dirtside next time. He hasn’t done anything wrong; I just have a bad feeling about sending him on this mission. 

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: Lt. Cmdr. Spock  
2267.302 10:17

While I will never understand what you humans call “intuition,” I trust that you have the best interests of the ship and crew in mind. I will assign Lieutenant Tormolen to laundry duty and consider Lt. Riley for any away missions.

—

Dear Savas,

That’s the homecoming King and Queen. We all voted last Friday and it ended up being Troy and Jasmine McCullogh. As you can see, Luanne is none too pleased about it. Jasmine is super nice and in honors classes and everything. I don’t know her too well, but we’ve got an English lit class together and she’s always been pretty alright. We did a project last year on Hamlet with a couple other kids in my class. Her family’s really well-off and has this huge house. Everybody likes Jasmine. She does a lot of charity work with her family, too. She’s kinda like the anti-Luanne.   
Anyhow, the King and Queen from last year’s homecoming make a big show of crowning this year’s King and Queen, so they’re passing along the crown or something. I don’t suppose they have any real duties or anything, but there was a parade on Saturday that I didn’t go to and they both ride a float together to represent the school. I really don’t know what the purpose of any of that is. It’s just a thing we do. 

Ll&p  
-Jo

—

[Incoming Transmission]  
[Personal communication from the office of the President of the United Federation of Planets]  
[Please provide voice authorization]  
Uh… Joanna Rose McCoy? What’s this abo-  
[Voice Authorization confirmed for McCoy, Joanna Rose]  
[Standby]  
[This conversation will be transcribed and archived. The contents of this conversation will not be made available to the public except by consent of both parties or until fifty years after the death of both parties.]  
[Do you consent to these terms?]  
I guess so? If somebody is playing some kind of prank on me—  
[Unable to process statement. Please respond in the affirmative or negative in Standard or in your native language.]  
Oh, for Pete’s sake. I reckon I do, yes.  
[Standby]

[McCoy, Joanna R.] Lord, have mercy, I’m on hold…  
[President Fergus] Sorry to keep you waiting, Miss McCoy.   
[McCoy, Joanna R.] What in the Hell is this about? I mean, I’m sorry, Mr. President, sir. I just wasn’t really expecting a call, you know, from the President today.   
[President Fergus] Very few people do, but I’m calling because I heard you had an idea to improve the morale of the Fleet. My good friend Vina Pike told me you’ve been doing some good work for the crew of the Enterprise and I wanted hear about your idea firsthand.  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Hunh. Well, Aunt Vina said she had connections, but I didn’t figure she meant the President. Sure, I’ll tell you my idea. You see, my daddy is Dr. Leonard McCoy and when I was a little kid, he up and joined Starfleet after he and Mama got divorced, so I didn’t get to talk to him or see him for a while. Then one day, he’s on the news after Nero tried to blow up Earth and Uncle Chris— that’s Admiral Pike, came to my house and asked me if I could write some letters to my daddy to help improve the morale of the ship. So I did. That’s pretty much it.  
[President Fergus] So, I hear you—  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] And then I started writing to Uncle Jim— That’s Captain Kirk, you know, and  
[President Fergus] Uh-hunh  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] after that I can’t remember who all was next, but I remember having a lot more people to write to after I went on the ship the one time.  
[President Fergus] You were on the Enterprise?  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Yeah.  
[President Fergus] What was the occasion?  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] I nearly died from the food shortage on Cerberus colony when I was in fifth grade.  
[President Fergus]] My goodness! What brought you to Cerberus?  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] They have a language program there. Anyway, I—  
[President Fergus] One of my staff attended the Tellarite language program when she was in High School. I didn’t know they had a program for younger people.  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] They don’t. Anyway, I write to Dyadya Pavel, Uncle Hikaru, Aunt Nyota, and Mr. Spock helps me with keeping up my Vulcan language lessons,   
[President Fergus] Remarkable! You’re learning Vulcan?  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Yeah, but I sometimes write to my friend, Savas in Vulcan. He’s about my age.  
[President Fergus] You have a Vulcan pen pal?  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Yeah. I met him at the summer program at Starfleet Academy. Anyway, there’s Uncle Scotty, who I wrote to last week ‘cause Daddy said he was feeling poorly and he thought a letter might help, so that got me to thinkin’—  
[President Fergus] And this is when you came up with the “Letters from Space” idea?  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Uh-hunh. And I thought about how Uncle Chris was the one who got the whole thing started, so I wrote to Aunt Vina, and I reckon she called you.  
[President Fergus] Miss McCoy, you are a remarkable young woman and I’m having a state dinner next week with Minister T’Pau and several other dignitaries—  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Oh, I know Ms. T’Pau! Tell her I said “T'nar pak sorat y’rani.”  
[President Fergus] I’m not sure I can  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Well, then tell her I said, “Hi.”  
[President Fergus] I think you should join us for dinner and tell her yourself. I’ve had some people draw up a proposal for your “Letters from Space” program and we’re looking to push it through legislation this week. I want you to be its spokesperson since it’s your idea.  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Can I get a note?  
[President Fergus] A— a note?  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] To get out of school.   
[President Fergus] …I will personally send a note to your school to excuse you from classes.  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] ‘Preciate it, Mr. President.  
[President Fergus] The pleasure is all mine. I look forward to learning more about you. You are truly a remarkable young woman.  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Well, thank you! I kind of feel a little bit bad now that Mama didn’t vote for you in the last election.  
[President Fergus] Ha-ha, well there’s always next election.  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] I wouldn’t hold my breath.  
[President Fergus] Well, it’s been a pleasure talking to you, Miss McCoy. I’ll have my people arrange everything for next week— including a note for you for school.  
[McCoy, Joanna R.] Bye-bye now.

—

[Personal communication from the Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets]  
[Please provide voice authorization]  
Pike, Vina Marie  
[Voice Authorization confirmed for Pike, Vina Marie]

Vina,  
Who _is_ this girl?! I called her today and she told me some pretty outrageous things, so I had my guys check it out. Everything she told me was the 100% bona fide truth. She survived the famine on Cerberus colony, started learning Vulcan at age 9, knows Minister T’Pau, and talks about the crew of the Enterprise like they’re her family. She is just a remarkable young woman and I’m glad you pointed me in her direction.   
-Alistair

—

My dear Alistair,  
I told you: She is the daughter of Dr. McCoy, head physician on the Enterprise. I hope we’re still on for lunch.  
Amités,  
-Vina


	9. Captain's Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Enterprise spirals toward certain doom and the President follows through with a promise. Oh, and a recipe.

Captain’s log, stardate 2267.303. The science party we were to have picked up has been found dead. Life support systems had been turned off; station personnel frozen to death. Conditions highly unusual. Meanwhile, we remain in orbit to complete our mission: close scientific measurement of the break-up of this planet.

—

Personal Log, Capt. James T. Kirk,  
I’ve been on edge all day, the pictures of the dead scientists flashing through my mind as though I had been there to see the horrific scene myself. A man in the shower, fully clothed and frozen solid, an engineer frozen to his station, a woman laying on the ground like a discarded mannequin, her eyes still open. It feels like a memory, but we’ve only just arrived at the planet. I’ve kept Tormolen on the ship in the hopes that his death can be avoided. I remember him dying, just _dying_ for no apparent reason like he had no will to live. But it hasn’t happened yet and I won’t let it happen if I can help it. 

—

Dear Savas,

I am having the weirdest week, I tell you what. The President of the United Federation of Planets called me after school today to talk to me about the idea I had to get school kids to write to people up in space. Then he invited me to dinner and said Miss T’Pau was gonna be there, which will be pretty nice, since I ain’t seen her in a while. I’ll make sure to say hi to her for you.   
Lawrence made baked mac & cheese for us last night for dinner with baked beans and Swiss chard from the garden. We’re gonna have to grow more swiss chard, though ‘cause it was super good and we ran out pretty fast. We just put a little salt on it and steamed it - he was showing me how to do it. I guess you could leave off the salt if you wanted or add butter to it. I’m sending you the recipe for the baked mac and cheese:

350g whole wheat penne  
Two kinds of cheese, 450g each, shredded  
One medium onion, diced fine  
about half a liter of milk  
pepper to taste  
olive oil

Preheat oven to 175ºC. Boil and drain noodles. Layer about half the noodles evenly into a 23x30cm glass, ceramic, or transparent aluminum pan. Sprinkle about half the onion over this and half the cheese. Make another layer like this and pour in milk until it’s about halfway up the side of the pan. Cover and bake for 30 minutes. Uncover and bake for another fifteen, or until the cheese browns slightly. 

That’s it. It’s pretty simple, but it would be good if you’ve got some fancy cheeses you want to try or if you want to make a whole lot for a bunch of people. He says his great, great, great grandma Bekah made it this way and it’s been passed down through his family since then. 

I wish you could be here for Thanksgiving. I know it’s only been since the summer that I’ve seen you, but I really miss you. I’ve been thinking about you a lot. 

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
2267.303 10:38FST

Jim,  
There’s something very wrong here. I’m treating Riley for irrational behavior and I can’t figure out what’s caused it. Transporters should have filtered out anything pathogenic from the planet and we had the sensors at maximum just to be sure. Sulu and Tormolen brought him in after he started yelling and carrying on in the mess hall, claiming he was some kind of Irish king or something. 

—

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.303 10:42FST

Bones: Lock down sick bay now. Confine Tormolen and Sulu to quarters under quarantine. Do not let Riley out of your sight under any circumstances. Sedate him if you have to. We have to put a lid on this before it’s too late.

—

Dear Joanna,  
I was aware that Minister T’Pau would be attending a state dinner, but I did not know you would also be attending. Congratulations. I am certain she does not remember me, but it is most courteous of you to consider extending greetings to her on my behalf. Thank you.   
You are often in my thoughts and I am frequently reminded of our brief time together. I still possess a collection of the Major Tom novels and often reference letters you have written to me since our first meeting seven years ago. I have often stated that you are the most logical human I have met. That was true when I had met only a handful of humans and it remains true today. You have assisted me in understanding human customs and languages more fully and I do not exaggerate when I say that if it weren’t for your correspondence and our continued friendship, I would never have considered a career in Vulcan/Human interstellar relations. I had long been fascinated with humans, even prior to our meeting, but it was, as you might say, only a “hobby.” I only regret that I cannot expedite my arrival on Earth to begin my studies.   
Ambassador Sarek gives his most sincere greetings and wishes you well. He has been a most gracious host.

Ll&p  
-Savas

—

Medical Log, Stardate 2267.303  
Lt. Cmdr. Dr. McCoy, Leonard H.

Subject: Lt. Junior Grade Joseph Tormolen. Time of death 1532hrs. Cause of death unknown; probable suicide. Lt. Tormolen suffered from self-inflicted lacerations to the abdomen, which were quickly and effectively repaired with a simple internal tissue regenerator. Internal bleeding was effectively stopped. Blood pressure, heart function, and brain function steadily declined in the space of a few minutes, then stopped altogether with no discernable reason or explanation. It is the opinion of this physician that Lt. Joe Tormolen simply lost his will to live.  
In order to comply with Starfleet regulations governing investigations into suicides, I have included several statements from crew members regarding Lt. Tormolen’s behavior. These statements will be analyzed, pursuant to Starfleet regulation 247, paragraph 19. Names have been redacted:  
Command Lieutenant: He just kept saying “We shouldn’t be out here, we shouldn’t be out here,” like space travel itself bothered him.  
Security Crewman: He was belligerent and resisted attempts to take him to sick bay. Crewman [redacted] and I were just trying to help. Lt. [redacted] was trying to restrain him and it all happened so fast. It was an accident, I’m sure.  
Ops Crewman: He didn’t want to be here— in space, I mean. I didn’t think he felt bad enough about it to kill himself, though. 

—

Dear Savas,

Well, for what it’s worth, I wish you could get here sooner, too. It’s just not the same here without you. I think it’ll be really great to have you here all the time. There’s so much we can do together, so much to see on Earth. I mean, I really haven’t seen all there is to see on the planet. It would take a lifetime to really take it all in.   
Listen to me, I’m starting to get all sentimental. I really don’t want to embarrass you with all my emotional crap, but I’m fond of you.   
Well, anyway, tell the Ambassador I said hi. I usually go see my Grams when Mama and Lawrence need “time alone.” I don’t mind too much. I get to help with the horses and stuff and we usually go to the yarn shop nearby, too. She might be taking me to the fiber festival weekend after next.   
And I’m really looking forward to the dinner with the President, too. I mean, if I was old enough to vote, I wouldn’t vote for this guy, but it’s a big deal and I get to help kids all over the Federation write letters to Starfleet. I had no idea Aunt Vina was going to tell the President about it, but I reckon if you’re going to do something, you should go all the way. 

Ll&p,  
-Jo

—

Medical Log, Stardate 2267.303 (supplemental)  
Lt. Cmdr. Dr. McCoy, Leonard H.

Disease has spread throughout the ship. No sense in maintaining quarantine in sick bay now. Cause of psychological disturbance related to polymerized water acting like alcohol in the system, only worse. Serum derived from sobering agent paired with depolymerization enzyme proved effective in subject Lt. Hikaru Sulu.   
I hope this record survives. Lt. Riley escaped quarantine and barricaded himself in engineering. We have less than ten minutes and I’m not sure we’re going to make it, but I have a hypo full of serum and I’ve done my part. God help us.

—

[Official Transmission from the Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets]  
[Please provide voice authorization]  
McMartin, Cheryl B.  
[Voice authorization confirmed for McMartin, Cheryl B.]

Mrs. McMartin,

Please excuse Miss Joanna McCoy from classes for 3 November and 4 November, 2267 for the purposes of attending a state dinner at the President’s mansion in honor of Minister T’Pau of Vulcan. Her presence is necessary for the promotion of a project to benefit school children and Starfleet personnel, to be unveiled prior to the dinner.   
My office will issue a press release that will be made available to you prior to the event in question.  
Thank you,  
Alistair Fergus  
President of the United Federation of Planets


	10. [Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orions are a culture, not a costume. Oh- and the Enterprise survives certain doom... again.

Hey, Aunt Nyota,  
I wanted to thank you again for sending me the dress you got me for my last birthday. I actually wore it! We had a homecoming dance and I went with Bill and Lenny as friends, mostly because Savas wanted to know more about it. Here's a picture Mrs. Kaplanski had done of all of us.   
I'm gonna be Hygeia, you know, from Greek mythology, for Halloween this year. Mama's fixing up an old sheet for me, I'm gonna curl my hair and put it up and I'm going to carry around a hand sanitizer. What do you think? I'm kinda pissed off, though, 'cause Luanne is going to be an Orion slave girl. I think she got the idea from all the stuff that's been going on in the news feeds and I thought of you and all the stories you used to tell me about Miss Gaila and all the stuff she had to go through just to join Starfleet. It just burns me up when somebody like her has to go through all that and then somebody like Luanne just sees a costume to wear without thinking about how other people might feel.   
Well, anyway, I've already told Daddy and Uncle Jim, but I'm gonna have dinner with the President next week and I thought I'd wear the dress you sent me again. Pretty much, it's the only one I like that I could wear to something like that. Anyway, na'shaya to Mr. Spock and hi to everyone else.  
Love,  
Jo

—

Dear Jo,  
Congratulations on your dinner with the President! That’s a pretty big deal and I’m glad I found something that suited you. I was worried it would be a little too short, but you’ve got nice legs and we tall girls should show what we’ve got. I guessed at your size, but it looks like it fits you well. Next time, I’ll try to find something in a blue or a violet. Soft, cool colors suit you, but you’ve got coloring that can pretty much pull anything off. With any luck our R&R this week will include some shopping.  
We're supposed to be on radio silence, but this is an emergency. You are absolutely right about treating people with respect and if Starfleet has taught me one thing, it's that we can not only exist alongside all different kinds of people, but we can work together toward a common goal. Gaila and I didn't get along great when we were first assigned to share a room, by the time we were deployed, we were best friends.  
Let me see what I can do.  
Love,  
Aunt Nyota

—

[translated from Orion]  
Gaila,  
Peace in your family, sister-friend. I'm calling in a favor. Remember how I said you owed me for the twins, and then Jim Kirk, then Laura, and what's his name from our basic comms class? Well, I think you're going to want to do this. One of Jo's classmates is painting herself green and going as an Orion slave girl for Halloween.   
I'll wait while you rant.  
...  
Okay, now that you've got that out of your system, I'm trying to find an excuse to get you to talk to her class and maybe help educate some high school kids in diversity.   
I hope the moon is still treating you well.  
All my love, and may the tribe nurture you,  
-Nyota

—

[translated from Orion]  
Why, hello, my brown sister!  
Peace in your family! It has been entirely too long since I’ve heard from you. I think of you every time I hear about what the Enterprise is doing. On the one hand, I’m SO GLAD I got reassigned to the moon, but I really miss you. And I miss Diora, too. Tell her I said hello and peace in your family. I hope she and Riley continue loving each other.  
Your accent is still very funny, by the way. I’m reading this in your voice and it’s making me giggle. It’s not bad. It’s never been bad. I mean, you are the first human I’ve heard that can pronounce my full name properly. Your vowels sound a little weird, though. I like it. I think it’s charming and cute. _NEVER STOP SPEAKING ORION, EVER._

Okay (I love that word, “okay.” I’ve adopted it.), the rant:  
It was always hard being the only green face in the room and everyone automatically assumes things about me because of where I’m from, but do they ask me about it? NO. They just assume. No, I will not have sex with you and your greasy friends just because I’m Orion. No, we’re not all slaves or slave traders. Yes, I like being naked. No, I will not take off my clothes unless I want to and it’s acceptable to do so according to where I am and what I’m doing. My family escaped the slave trade so they could have the same freedoms as any federation citizen AND I WILL NEVER LAY DOWN AND TAKE IT! I am not a caricature and trafficking in sentient beings is not and never will be funny!

The answer is yes. I will talk to whoever I need to about what it means to be an Orion. My CO is pretty laid back, so I think I can get a day or two off. Send me the comm frequency.

OH! You did. Never mind.  
May the tribe nurture you,  
-Gaila

—

Dear Lt. Gaila,

Thank you for contacting me. I would love to have you visit our history classes to talk a little bit about what’s going on in the news right now. We’re a small school, so it’s rare to get an opportunity for us to share stories such as yours with the kids and it’s always great when we can put a face to a news story. In fact, you wrote me at just the right time. I was hoping to get in touch with some Saurian refugees, but my contact fell through at the last minute. Tomorrow is perfect.  
-Mr. Henriksen  
Peach Tree High School

—

Mission Report

[Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]

Report#: NCC-1701θ99478  
Reporting Officer: Commander Spock  
Mission Type: Scientific/Exploratory  
Stardate: 2267.301  
Attachments: List of deceased scientists and crew members. Video, photographs, and tricorder readings of station and planet. Three (3) supplemental reports.

Summary: Under orders delivered on stardate 2267.300 18:07FST to Captain Kirk, the Enterprise arrived at Psi 2000 to observe the breakup of the system's second planet below and retrieve personnel and equipment. Proceeded from Starbase Deep Space Station 4 at warp 5. Arrived on Stardate 2267.303 08:45FST to find all personnel on Psi 2000 deceased under unusual circumstances. Away team consisted of Commander Spock and Lt. Riley. The Captain was in command of the bridge for the duration.

Lt. Riley and I beamed down to the planet in environmental suits to protect from the extreme cold conditions and to prevent potential contamination. Given the unusual situation surrounding the deaths of the Psi 2000 scientists, pathogen filters were set to maximum. E-suits were compromised, but no pathogen was detected during beam-up. Post away mission medical exam showed nothing out of the ordinary.

Following the death of Lt. Tormolen from self-inflicted wounds, CMO Dr. McCoy discovered a chain chains of polymerized water that acted on the system in a similar way to alcohol. Supplemental medical reports are attached. Lt. Riley, under the influence of the polywater pathogen, barricaded himself in engineering and shut down ship’s engines. 

Lt. Commander Scott and myself gained access to engineering and restarted ship’s engines using an untested cold implosion formula. Supplemental engineering reports are attached. Warp engine acceleration resulted in what Captain Kirk has termed a “reverse time warp,” sending the Enterprise three days into the past. The stardate noted above is not in error.

I have suggested radio silence until the Enterprise re-aligns with the timeline, in concordance with the Prime Directive. It was previously assumed following that Nero’s incursion was an aberrant temporal event, but the we now possess equations and data that demonstrate time travel as possible, given current technology (see attached engineering report). The Enterprise will continue radio silence until we rejoin the timeline, in concordance with the spirit of the Prime Directive and as per Captain’s orders. Given the increased probability of time travel, a temporal Prime Directive may be necessary to ensure that the timeline is not further altered. 

This report is to be delivered to Starfleet Command on stardate 2267.304, as per Captain’s orders.

—

[Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]

Requesting R&R, duration three days at the nearest Federation-approved facility or planet. Crew is showing signs of stress and fatigue. In my medical opinion, continued deployment at this rate will may result in both loss of efficiency and, potentially, additional crew deaths.  
Lt. Cmdr. Dr. Leonard H. McCoy  
Chief Medical Officer, USS Enterprise

—

[Official Transmission: Starfleet Command]

Request for R&R, duration three days has been approved. Proceed to uninhabited M-class planet in Omicron Delta region.  
-Admiral Forsythe

—

[Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]

Requesting R&R assignment be transferred to another system, planet, or space station. Captain James T. Kirk  
USS Enterprise

\-- 

[Official Transmission: Starfleet Command]

There are no other systems, planets, or space stations approved for R&R in your sector. If you have reason to believe the Omicron Delta region is unsafe, please transmit your observations and/or data at your earliest convenience. Otherwise, proceed to uninhabited planet in Omicron Delta region. You are authorized to do a thorough scan of the planet’s surface for potential threats.  
-Admiral Forsythe

—

[Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]

Orders acknowledged. Proceeding to Omicron Delta region for R&R.  
Captain James T. Kirk  
USS Enterprise

—

Hey, Hana,

We’ve been on radio silence for a little while (classified— don’t ask), so I haven’t been in touch. Geez, what a week. I cannot believe what I did. So, there was this alien virus thing, right? I don’t even remember it happening, but apparently, I chased people through the corridors with my fencing foil. With my shirt off. I kind of want to crawl into a jeffrey’s tube and die. What’s worse? I mean, _worse_ than chasing people through the corridors with no shirt on? I called Uhura “fair maiden.”   
Riley’s in worse trouble. I mean, nobody’s actually in trouble because we were all under the influence of the virus or whatever it was, but Riley’s got third shift Engineering for the next month.   
I am never, ever, ever, _ever_ living this down. 

I don’t think I need to say that if you even breathe a word of this to Mom or Kiko, I will find a way to make you pay. 

Love,  
-Big Brother

—

Hey, Hikaru,

No, I’m not telling Mom, but will you _please_ explain to her what I do for a living? You wouldn’t think designing prosthetics that interface with the brain is complicated, but whatever. I’m working on a way to not only restore sight to the blind, but to improve vision beyond human normal. We’re probably decades or more out from something that’s actually wearable, but we’ve taken the first steps. The hardest part is translating the electrical impulses into something the neurons can process, so we’re mapping responses to various EM frequencies in the visual cortex of a normal human brain. Also? I’m not afraid of you. I could beat you with one hand behind my back.  
Y’know, I wouldn’t worry about it. I’m sure they’ll forget about it in a week or two. If everybody was under the influence of whatever it was, there are probably a dozen people who did stupider shit than you.

Although, I must admit, calling Uhura a fair maiden? Priceless. And the image of you shirtless with a fencing foil is forever burned into my brain. I can’t un-see that.

Love you,  
-Hana

P.S. Tell me you’re getting married on Earth. Mom will never forgive you and I will never hear the end of it if you don’t. 

—

Dear Miss Gaila,

Thank you for coming to our class. I liked hearing about how you’re family escaped and come to Earth because I think that it’s important to hear about other cultures and all the kinds of troubles they go through. We got a history of awful stuff like that happening on Earth, too, so I reckon if we know our own history, we know how to understand other people’s a little better. That was something I didn’t think about a whole lot until I heard what you said. My mama tells me our family’s been in Georgia for hundreds of years and there was a time we used to be slave owners and it took a long time for us to figure out that it was a shameful thing. Nobody should own anybody else.  
Anyway, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry and I didn’t know no better. You’re story about having to hide in a bulkhead when you was just a little kid and all the awful things you’re mama had to go through really made me think. I ain’t never met an Orion before and was gonna dress up as one for Halloween because I thought it was gonna be funny to paint myself all green, but now I know it ain’t funny at all because of how much y’all went through. I didn’t want to hurt nobody’s feelings. Thank you so much for talking to us and helping me understand a little better. Please except my apology. I really mean it when I say I’m sorry.

Sincerely,  
Luanne Campbell

—

Hello, Luanne!

I’m so glad to hear from you! In the Orion language, we say to each other “Peace in your family.” You don’t have to apologize for _anything_! You know, we all do stupid stuff sometimes, but we never learn anything if we don’t make mistakes, right? Believe me, I’ve made my share of mistakes when it comes to working with humans. It took a really long time for me to learn how not to just touch people without knowing what was okay and what wasn’t. It’s really complicated, too. You have weird rules about that, like: I just thought everyone loved hugs, but apparently not. Even growing up around humans, I forget how very different you are. But that’s okay! Our differences make us stronger as a big family in the Federation. We all have our strengths and weaknesses and our strengths can help someone else’s weakness. That’s why I joined Starfleet: I wanted my strengths to add something to a bigger family.   
I’m SO glad you changed your mind about the costume. That just makes me feel like maybe I’ve changed the universe a little bit. If I were still on Earth, I’d hug you (if it was okay with you). It takes a lot of courage to admit you’ve made a mistake and even more to work on fixing it, so I want to thank YOU for being so awesome. You’re going to make your family so strong one day. 

Write me any time!  
-Lt. Gaila  
Engineering Research and Development, Tranquility Base


	11. For immediate release from the Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Letters from Space" program launches. Sulu gets the green light.

For immediate release from the Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets:

**High school student helps launch “Letters from Space” program to improve ‘fleet morale prior to state dinner honoring Minister T’Pau of Vulcan.**

By Harris Chelmsworth  
October 31, 2267

 **San Francisco, Earth** — Small town high school student, Joanna McCoy, daughter of the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise, Lt. Commander Leonard McCoy, will promote the “Letters from Space” program prior to the state dinner honoring Minister T’Pau. This program, in honor of the late Admiral Christopher Pike, will unite school children with Starfleet personnel deployed throughout the galaxy through letters sent through a secure server based in the heart of Starfleet Command. 

The President hopes to gain polypartisan support for this effort and expects the measure to pass without opposition. This program will not only work to improve the morale of the fleet by helping deployed Starfleet personnel form personal connections with young people throughout the Federation, but will also serve to promote the Starfleet’s primary missions: exploration, inquiry, and the protection of Federation member species and systems.   
President Fergus and Miss McCoy will give their statements about the program in front of the Grand Hall at 16:00FST. Members of the Press are invited to attend. 

Please feel free to contact the Office of the Press Secretary of the President of the UFP with any questions.

—

United News Network  
3 November, 2267  
 **President Fergus announces “Letters from Space” initiative**  
by UNN Staff reporter Sh’quin Allif

President Fergus held a short meeting with the press to announce the new “Letters from Space” initiative that was the brainchild of a high school student from a small town on Earth’s North American continent. This program is intended to invite school children to send letters to deployed Starfleet personnel in order to both promote Starfleet’s mission and to improve morale. Joanna McCoy, daughter of the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise, had these words to say:  
“I just figured that if it did so much good for just me to write to my daddy and everybody else on the Enterprise, it would be even better if more kids could do the same thing. It only seemed logical to me.”  
Some suspect that this is a move by President Fergus to improve his popularity ratings amidst talks of expanding the fleet and a rise in resource allocation toward building ships and further expansion of the influence of the Federation under the guise of exploration and scientific inquiry, but the President reassured the press that “…it was all Miss McCoy’s idea as a way to honor the late Admiral Pike. I’m just here to help make it happen.”   
Admiral Christopher Pike, killed in the attack on the Daystrom Conference Room at Starfleet Headquarters by terrorist John Harrison seven years ago*, had, according to Miss McCoy, helped her initiate contact with her father, who was deployed on the USS Enterprise for years at a time. “After that, I started writing to a lot of the crew and they came to be like my family,” Miss McCoy explained, “I learned a lot about all kinds of things like botany, physics, language, all kinds of things, and they always told me they were happy to get my letters. I mean, who doesn’t like getting a letter?”   
The initiative is expected to pass with polypartisan support during tomorrow’s legislative session. 

—

Dear Savas,

Lord, I sound like an idiot in the news feed. Did you read it? I mean, they edited out all the really important stuff I said and left in the parts where I sound like I’m a twelve year old with half a brain. The video feed might be a little better, but the commentary flat out stinks. Half of ‘em are talking about my dress and the other half are making a big deal out of me saying “hi” to Miss T’Pau. I mean, I reckon they told me the President was supposed to greet her first, but she looked at him like he was a slug and I forgot what they told me I was supposed to do, so I thought I’d give her a proper greeting like you’re supposed to do. I think he was going to shake her hand, of all things. Maybe he wasn’t, but suspect he was.   
The dinner itself was pretty great. I got to sit at the table with the President and Miss T’Pau. I told her you said “hi,” (in formal Vulcan, of course) and we got to talking about how much logic has helped us and other stuff about Vulcan culture and language. She tells me to extend her greetings to you, too. So yeah, Miss T’Pau says “hi” back. The President asked me a lot about stuff that happened to me when I was little. Turns out when you say it all out loud, it sounds like I’m some kind of hero or something. Stuff just kind of happens, y’know? You deal with it and you go on with life. I try not to think about Cerberus too much, though every now and then, I hear how Victor and Mei Lien are doing. Last I heard, they moved to Mars and they’re gonna have a baby in June, I think. She’s a maintenance engineer and he’s teaching cooking and suss mann classes. They seem to be doing alright.   
Anyhow, I’m plum wore out. I’m gonna take it easy this weekend. How’s it going at the Ambassador’s house?

Ll&p  
-Jo

—

Dear Jo,  
We have been observing Minister T’Pau’s interactions with the President and, judging by the video from the news feeds, have concluded that she prefers your company to his. I am learning much from Ambassador Sarek, who has extensive knowledge regarding human behavior and customs. We have been exchanging experiences and he has offered an internship in the embassy upon the completion of my studies on Earth, given that my performance reflects my ability. This is an excellent opportunity to pursue a career in the profession to which I am best suited.   
I have also been tracking reports related to your appearance with the President. The greater majority of the commentary has little to no bearing on the merits of the letter writing program and speaks more to the banality of so-called “news” that seeks to entertain rather than to inform. Your clothing, as I have previously stated, suits you well both in cut and color. Though it is short, it is not immodest or inappropriate for your age or for the situation. Certainly, if Minister T’Pau were to find your garments inappropriate, she would have made it clear that you had somehow breached protocol, according to Ambassador Sarek. He has had many opportunities to interact with the Minister and, I assume, understands her behaviors and mannerisms more thoroughly than news reporters who have never met her.   
Your greeting, while unorthodox according to protocols set down by the President’s office, was clearly not unwelcome. Again, Minister T’Pau would have made it clear if any offense was made. Nam-tor ri thrap wilat nem-tor rim.   
I am pleased to hear that Victor and Mei Lien are well. Please convey my congratulations to them regarding their impending child. The art of suss mann is a most noble pursuit and I am also pleased to hear that he has maintained his interest in Vulcan culture.   
I will not burden you further with and overly long letter so that you may rest. 

Live long and prosper,  
-Savas

—

Dear Savas,

Savas, honey, your letters are never a burden. I don’t care if you write me 1,667 or more words every day. I will read every single one because you are my friend. And you’re right. It ain’t logical to get all worked up over a bunch of talking heads who don’t know what in the Hell they’re talking about. Like you said, “There is no offense where none is taken.” We know Miss T’Pau better than anybody and she’d have let me know if she didn’t like something I did. If there’s anybody in the galaxy that ain’t afraid to let you know how she feels— well, what she thinks of you, anyway, it’s Miss T’Pau.  
Y’know I’ve been feeling a little out of whack lately. Nothing’s wrong, _per se_ , but I haven’t been feeling quite like myself. I’ve been slacking off on my daily meditation and I haven’t been sleeping too well. I think I read something somewhere that said something about teenagers having sleeping patterns that were all messed up, so that could be it, too. Or it could be just stress. I’ve been super busy the past couple weeks and I could use some time just to defrag.  
And thank you for the compliment about the dress. It means a lot to me that you think I looked alright.

Ll&p  
-Jo

—

[UNN News Feed: 6 November, 2267]  
>Federation to send aid to victims of systemwide meteor bombardments on Luzon, Cebu, and Davao in Pilipinas system. Millions dead.  
>President’s “Letters from Space” program passes with polypartisan support. First letters to originate from Peach Tree Elementary, Earth.  
>USS Draco suffers warp core breach. Capt Dan Reynolds, “I'm waking up to ash and dust; I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust.”  
>Saurian opposition to begin peace talks with central government. 

—

[Translated from Russian]  
Andre,  
I have not heard from our boy in several days. Do you suppose he is alright? Make sure you pick up the potatoes from the market. I don’t want to use replicated ones again because they taste like starchy nothing. Get the red ones. Two kilos! I’m making roasted potatoes with mushrooms and I don’t know what else. Maybe some beet greens and grilled chicken? Does that sound good?  
Love,   
Your Kitten

—

[Translated from Russian]  
Pasha,  
You mustn’t go so long without writing your mother. She is worried sick about you! Not a single letter from you in several days and the last several letters, you hardly say anything at all! Are you ill? You should go see that doctor of yours for a checkup. You never know when you have contracted some deadly space illness and it won’t hurt to get a little medical tricorder scan every now and then.   
Love,  
Papa

—

> Looking forward to shore leave?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Bah  
> Bah?!  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Bah. Yes, this is what I said. Are your ccams malfunctioning?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] *comms  
>No, it’s just a weird expression  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I need to send a letter to my mother or she will die of worrying.  
>Ooh, yeah, I guess it’s been a while since we wrote home.   
>I wrote to my sister, though  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] The cute one or the sullen one?  
>Pavel!   
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] What?  
>Don’t talk about my sisters that way!  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] What way?  
>Nevermind. I wrote to Hana.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Did you tell jer  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] *her  
>tell her what?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Did you tell her about waving your sword around all over the ship?  
>You make it sound untowards  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I disagree. Your sword was twoard several people on declk 5, deck 9, and deck 2.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] You just waved it around in front of everyone  
>and Uhura  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Yes, she tells me you whipped it out in front of her and called her names  
>I called her “fair maiden”  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Yes, while waving your sword around  
>At least I didn’t point it *at* her  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] She would have lieked that better  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] *liked that. I cannot type today  
>Typing is not your strong suit  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Keeping your sword put away is not yours.  
>God, Pavel, why do you have to be like that? I was under the influence of space madness polywater stuff  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I am only dissappointed you did not have hot sex with me  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] *disappointed.   
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Keep it clean, boys. All your conversations are archived in the data banks and I *do* see everything that might not meet comms regs.   
>sorry  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Yes, sorry, fair maiden  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] …still neither. 

—

[Translated from Russian]  
Kitten,  
There are purple ones, yellow ones, and white ones, but no red ones. Also, if you like, I can get some of those yellow beets for later. They were quite good the last time we had them. Tell me you’re making bread.  
I wrote a quick letter to Pasha. You should be hearing from him soon (hopefully). 

Love,  
-Andre

—

Andre,  
The white ones are terrible. Get about half in yellow and half in purple. Remind me when you get home and we’ll write back to Pasha’s boy. I keep putting it off because I’ve been busy doing other things.   
And yes, I’m making bread

Love,  
-Kitten

—

>So why are you “bah” about shore leave?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I need to write home  
>Okay?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Papa is worried that mama will die from being worried about me  
>I feel your pain. My mom worries about me, too.   
>I try to write as often as I can, but we’ve been busy lately  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] She will die, Hikaru. She will die from worrying and it will be my fault.  
>She probably won’t die  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I can’t think about this now

—

Dear Lt. Hikaru Sulu,  
After much deliberation, we have decided to allow you to ask Pavel to marry you on the condition that you raise your children as Jews. It is important that our traditions continue with each generation and, given that Pavel is an only child, doubly important that we ensure his children know what it is to be a Chekov.   
Sincerely,  
Mr. and Mrs. Chekov

—

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Chekov,  
I’m so glad to hear from you. I was worried you had forgotten about me. I’m not really very religious, but I know Pavel’s customs are important to him. If we ever decide to have kids, I won’t stand in the way of their religious education. You have my word.  
Thank you so much and I hope Pavel and I will have a long and happy life together.   
Lt. Hikaru Sulu

—

[Official Transmission: Starfleet Command]

The USS Enterprise is ordered to divert to Pilipinas system to deliver humanitarian aid immediately.   
-Admiral Forsythe

—

[Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]

Orders received. Proceeding to Pilipinas system, warp 4. ETA: two days.  
-Lt. Uhura

—

Dear Starfleet,  
My name is Molly. I am in the third grade and I go to Peach Tree Elementary school in Georgia on Earth. I am in Mrs. Hollister’s class. She says space is very big and sometimes people might get lonely so far away. We are writing letters so you won’t be lonely.   
I should tell you about me. I am eight years old and I like peanuts. My daddy grows peanuts on a farm. I help mama make peanut butter to take to the market. We have to wake up very early every Saturday, but it is fun to help. Mama says it is my job and she gives me some credits to spend for helping. What is your job?  
Love,  
Molly 

—

Dear Starfleet,  
I want to be in Starfleet when I grow up, but my teacher says I will have to go to school for a long time and make good grades. I hate school, but I like spaceships and play Federation Showdown at home sometimes. My mom says I play it too much. Do you like video games? What was it like when you were eight years old? I bet it was a long time ago.  
Sincerely,  
Caleb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pike's death is listed as 2258 in Memory Alpha. I've placed it as soon after the events of Dear Daddy. Everything in Into Darkness still happened, just two years later. Just as we thought the chapter was closed on Khan Noonian Singh after the episode "Space Seed," the discovery of the Botany Bay in Dear Daddy was only the beginning. In this timeline, which is only very slightly off, the news feed that had Khan and his crew sent to Tantalus colony was part of a giant cover-up for the special ops stuff.
> 
> That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


	12. Captain's Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The USS Antares picks up an unlikely passenger, Jo is holding back, The Sweater Curse, and some empty threats from Dr. McCoy-- or ARE they?

Captain’s Log, stardate 2267.325 We’re investigating the fourth planet in the Thasus system, but have found no evidence of the legendary Thasians. They’re probably an old wives’ tale set about by lonely deep space travelers like the old mermaid stories from Earth’s history. What we have found from our scans is the wreckage from a transport that crashed here some time ago. It looks to be the USS Toronto, which went missing eighteen years ago. The planet’s surface has very little vegetation and harsh weather conditions that make the planet uninhabitable. It’s unlikely there are any survivors, but Starfleet protocol is to investigate, so that’s what we’ll do. I’m sending Hortova and Barros down in E-suits to check it out. 

—

Personal log  
November 22, 2267:

I’m counting the days, now. It won’t be long ‘til Savas is here and I’m really excited to have him close. I mean, he’s been here for a few weeks at a time, but mostly for the summer program and for other things he’s doing, but not, y’know, _living_ here. It’s different.  
My cousin Mike is going to show me how to make a mock goose for Thanksgiving. He says it’s vegetarian, but I’m a little skeptical of something called “mock goose.” I can’t say as I’ve ever had goose, so at least I won’t be disappointed that it doesn’t taste like real goose.  
I still can’t sleep. I’m going to make myself some tea before bed and see if that helps. Getting back to meditating every day probably won’t hurt none, either.

—

[Official Transmission: Starfleet Command]

According to our records, subject Charles Evans was born shortly before the USS Toronto lost contact with Earth. We have located his closest relatives, an Aunt and Uncle on Earth Colony 5, Mr. John and Mrs. Jennifer Evans, who have been notified. Admiral Frazer sends orders to rendezvous with the USS Enterprise to transport Mr. Evans to Earth Colony 5.  
How did he survive all that time? It seems impossible.  
Lt. Ema Yamamura  
Records

—

Grams,  
I know it’s getting late in the year to be asking this, but I want to make something nice for Savas and I was thinking I might make a sweater for him. Should I do a pullover or a cardigan? And can you help me find a good pattern? I’m not looking to do any complicated color work, but I could probably manage a simple design. He’s a little taller than Mikey and about as broad, if that helps.  
Love,  
-Jo

—

Jo,  
Beware the sweater curse! If you knit your boyfriend a sweater, he’ll break up with you soon after you give it to him.  
Love,  
-Grams

—

[Official Transmission: USS Antares NCC-501]

Orders received. We’ll reach the Enterprise in six days at warp 3. Charlie hasn’t been very forthcoming about how he survived all that time. It’s something of a mystery to us as well. There’s no doubt he’s been through a lot and I hope he can get some help when he gets back to his family. In the mean time, we’ll treat him with kid gloves.  
-Capt. Charles Ramart

—

Grams,  
I have been telling you for more than seven years, Savas ain’t my boyfriend. He’s just my friend. And he’s Vulcan, which means Earth always feels cold to him. The logical thing to do is knit him a sweater.  
Can you please help me? I will help with the horses every day this week, I swear.  
Love,  
-Jo

—

Jo,  
Well, I suppose I can come up with something suitable for this young man who is not your boyfriend. And it will be done in proper wool, not that cheap stuff. Only the best for our Vulcan.  
Love,  
-Grams

—

Personal log  
November 23, 2267:

Meditating seemed to help last night. I’m a damn fool for not keeping up with it, but I get so busy and forget to do it sometimes. I’m still having the weird dreams about the same house that’s mine, but isn’t mine. I didn’t sleep too soundly, but at least I got six hours.  
Thanksgiving break is soon and I wish Savas could be here to help me eat Mikey’s mock goose. I’ve been thinking about him a lot lately, probably because it’s so close to when he’s supposed to get here. Y’know, it’s funny, I feel like I can be myself around him. I don’t have to be anything but plain ol’ Jo and I don’t have to put on a face when he’s around.  
Sometimes I feel like a big phony. In school I have to play dumb so the other kids don’t feel bad and at home I have to do what I have to do to make Mama happy and Lawrence is great, but I still have to be something that isn’t entirely me in front of him. It ain’t like I’m purposefully doing bad on my tests or anything like that, but in class, I don’t always answer the questions that I know. I didn’t tell Mama this, but Mr. Stewart actually asked me to stop answering so many questions because the other kids needed a chance to answer, too. I could have probably graduated by now, but I didn’t want more work.  
Lawrence suspects I’m holding back. Damn teacher’s intuition kills me every time.

—

Grams,  
I am affronted. I would not stoop to artificial fibers unless I couldn’t get something better. It’s just that I don’t have a sweater’s worth of anything that would look good on him. I can’t use red ‘cause he’d look like a Christmas elf and we can’t be having that. How about grey or black?  
Love,  
-Jo

—

Jo,  
Help muck the stables this week and you can shop my stash. I’ll help you pick out a pattern that will suit both the yarn and your Vulcan boy who is not your boyfriend.  
Say hi to your daddy for me when you get the chance. Tell him that Dione and Mimas are doing well.  
Love,  
Grams

—

Jocelyn,  
Jo’s assessments are out and they’re phenomenal, as usual. She is literally off the charts. With these grades, she could test out of the last semester of school and go ahead and apply to colleges. There’s no reason for her not to. I’ve also talked to some of her teachers and it’s clear she’s holding back.  
What do you want for dinner tonight? I’m heading to the grocery store after school.  
Love,  
-Lawrence

—

Lawrence,  
I know she’s holding back, honey. On the one hand, I don’t want to hold her back, but we already skipped her ahead once and if we do it again, she’s going to miss prom and graduation. I have always done my best to provide something resembling a normal life for her, which ain’t easy, mind. How many sixteen-year-olds you know can waltz up to a Vulcan High Council member and say “hi?” Never mind that it was while she was having dinner with the President of the UFP. She’s a special girl and I just don’t want to make things harder for her than they already are. and I also don’t want to rush her into adulthood. She is my only baby. I want her to be a kid as long as possible.  
Make me your famous chili and I’ll make the cornbread. I got a yen for chili.  
Love,  
-Jocelyn

—

Grams,  
Yes Ma’am, I will tell him in my next letter. Thank you. I’ll be there after school tomorrow.  
Love,  
-Jo 

—

Personal Log, Capt. Charles Ramart,  
Strange things have been happening all over the ship. Crewmembers not reporting for duty, items suddenly appearing and disappearing, and Charlie— Charlie is acting very strange. He won’t tell us anything about Thasus or how he survived and he seems agitated when we try to help him adjust to being around people. I don’t want to push him, but he’s disruptive and rude. Part of it is that he’s seventeen, but there’s something that goes deeper than that. My only hope is that the Enterprise fares better than we do, at least until they can get him back to his family.

—

Dear Starfleet,  
I been very happy having a family. My favorite animals are dogs. My brother has a dog Gus. Aunt Jen Lives on Colony 5. Do you have a dog? Because I like having dogs  
Sincerely,  
Laura Evans

—

Personal Journal Entry  
Date: Sunday 24 November, 2267

In my dreams, I have had flashes of Joanna’s house, images of her school, bursts of emotions. Her emotions are complex and I do not well understand them, but she is remarkably restrained. Though there are many light years between us, I feel our bond strengthening and there is no doubt to me now that we are bonded. If I cannot be with her when the fever comes or if she rejects me as a mate, I fear the worst.  
I fear that I will harm her or that she will not understand the gravity of the matter. I have expressed these fears many times before and I remain resolved to do nothing that will cause her harm, even if it means my death. I will not force her to be my mate. She must choose to be with me willingly. There are veiled references to meditation techniques to alleviate the pon farr in our literature and I have been studying these as a precautionary measure. I hope to avoid the kal if fee altogether.  
Ambassador Sarek continues to encourage my efforts. In seven days, I will finally be near to Jo and all may not be lost.

—

Personal Log, Capt. Kirk, James T.  
We’ve been ordered to rendezvous with the Antares and the name rings a bell, but I can’t place it. I know Ramart, her captain, but there was something important about the ship that I can’t quite recall from memory. It’s like trying to grab smoke.

—

Personal Log, Capt. Charles Ramart,  
There is something seriously wrong with this kid. He’s a petulant kid with no manners, no idea about how you’re supposed to act around other people, and when he doesn’t get his way, the consequences are dire. I’ve lost four men today. Four men sent into oblivion for not pandering to a kid. When we reach the Enterprise, I’m going to cut and run. Jim Kirk can handle this better than we can. I’ll wait ‘til we’re a safe distance away, then send a warning message. For now, I’ll put on a happy face and pretend the little psychopath is the best kid ever. I don’t want to “go away” like the others. Three more days.  
Surely, we can survive for three more days. He needs us to run the ship.

—

Dear Molly,  
My name is Aurelio and I’m a science officer on the USS Potemkin. We’re a constitution class heavy cruiser, which means we’re a very big ship. As a science officer, it’s my job to look at data and figure out what it means. My specialty is working with numbers, so I spend a lot of time working with the computer. I also get to visit other planets and measure things like life signs, different kinds of radiation, and the composition of the air, which is different on every planet.  
I bet the peanut butter you make is better than anything I’ve ever had. I get a lot of my food either from the food slot or from the galley— our kitchen. Sometimes we stop at a space station or a planet where we can get all kinds of interesting food to eat, but mostly we have what they give us in the mess hall.  
Write soon,  
Ensign Aurelio Graf  
USS Potemkin

—

CMO Lt. Cmdr. Dr. Leonard McCoy,

Greetings and I hope this letter finds you well. I wish to speak with you regarding Joanna. I am due to arrive on Earth in seven days, many of which will be spent traveling, and I intend to pursue Joanna as a potential “date,” I believe is your word for it. Since it is my understanding that certain human cultures require an appeal to the father, I ask now for your permission to begin courtship. I assure you that I would be a suitable match for Joanna, given her high intelligence and logical nature. I am willing to undergo any ritual actions or participate in any customs necessary for this endeavor.  
Live long and Prosper,  
-Savas

—

Dear Savas,

Son, you can call me Leonard or Dr. McCoy. There’s no need to bring out the whole nine yards. I’ve known you since you were no taller than a grasshopper’s jump and you’ve always been a good friend to Jo. You helped her get through some tough spots and you’re a good kid. There is no doubt in my mind that you have the best of intentions. Now, I considered making up something for you to do to have to court Jo, but I won’t be that mean. There aren’t any ritual actions or anything like that that you have to do. Hell, you don’t even need my permission, strictly speaking, but I’m glad you asked. It shows good character on your part that you did. You’re going to have to go through her mother and that’s enough for any man to have to endure.  
It is my duty as her father to say that there is an entire starship full of people who would gladly plot your demise if you should ever hurt her in any way. In addition to being my daughter, she has Captain James T. Kirk wrapped around her little pinky finger and I am certain Chekov and Sulu would go AWOL to correct matters by phaser and sword if necessary. I won’t list the entire crew manifest and what each one would do to you if you hurt her, but I’m sure you get the point.  
That said, it’s about damn time. I’ve been expecting you two to start dating for a couple of years now and I’m glad one of you finally got around to noticing the other one. By all means, give it your best shot.  
Best of luck to you,  
Leonard 

—

Savas,  
Do not fear. The threats you quoted from Dr. McCoy’s letter are empty threats and designed to intimidate potential suitors. It is a testament to Dr. McCoy’s persuasive abilities that such threats have been effective at causing you some concern. Proceed with your efforts. You will be unhindered by Dr. McCoy.  
Live long and prosper,  
-Ambassador Sarek

—

Ambassador Sarek,

With all due respect, please review the history of the USS Enterprise. Dr. McCoy’s threats may not be as empty as they seem to be.  
Peace and long life,  
Savas, son of Varin


	13. Captain's Log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! Have some frozen chicken-flavored mycoprotein meat substitute (inspired by actual mycoprotein meat substitute). More letters to Starfleet and the Antares tries to warn the Enterprise with tragic results.

To: Lt. Cmdr. Scott, Montgomery  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.331.1532 

Scotty, check the baffle plates around the warp core for warping.  
-JTK

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: Lt. Cmdr. Scott, Montgomery  
2267.331.1553 

Aye, Capt. I'll get to it after Turkey Day. I'm swamped til then.

—

To: Lt. Cmdr. Scott, Montgomery  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.331.1607 

Make it a priority. I want a report by 0800 tomorrow morning.

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: Crewman Sartori, Alyssa M.   
2267.331.1722 

Sir, about Thanksgiving: We haven't had fresh supplies since for a couple months, so all I've got to work with is frozen chicken-flavored mycoprotein meat substitute. The best I can do with that is a sort of meatloaf. The sides should be okay, I mean it’s not green bean casserole and baked yams, but there should be something resembling stuffing at least. And, as a special treat, I’ve been working on some pumpkin pie. Well, it’s not actual pumpkin, but it’s similar. I don’t know if you remember those pseudosquashes we got from Curbita IV? They’ll taste just like pumpkin once I blend in the right spices and remove the toxins from the seed pod.

—

To: Crewman Sartori, Alyssa M.   
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.331.1745 17:45

I trust you’ll do the best you can, Mikki. Maybe you can shape it like a turkey— (the meatloaf, not the pie)?

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: Lt. Cmdr. Scott, Montgomery  
2267.331.2121

Captain: Baffle plates are fit as a fiddle. I checked ‘em myself, twice. No warping, no stress fractures, nothing at all we need to worry about— not even a microfracture. I even wiped the dust off of ‘em, so they’re nice and clean. 

—

[Lt. Hollister]: USS Antares, hailing USS Enterprise.  
[Lt. Uhura]: USS Enterprise here. Go ahead, Antares.   
[Lt. Hollister]: We will be at your location in approximately 22 hours. Be prepared to receive one passenger, Charles Evans, for transport to Colony 5  
[Lt. Uhura]: Acknowledged, Antares. Will you be staying for dinner? Word on the ship is that we’re having “meat”loaf and almost pumpkin pie.  
[Lt. Hollister]: Thanks for the offer, but we’ll give it a pass. No rest for the wicked.  
[Lt. Uhura]: Acknowledged, Antares. Maybe we’ll cross paths again when the galley cupboards aren’t so bare.  
[Lt. Hollister]: Acknowledged, Enterprise. We’d all love that. Antares out.

—

 

To: Lt. Uhura, Nyota  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.332.0815

Uhura, I’ve noticed some inconsistencies in the time/date stamp on our intership comms. It’s bugging the hell out of me. Can you fix it?  
-JTK

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: Lt. Uhura, Nyota  
2267.332.0837

Sir, I noticed the same thing. It’s seemingly random, but I’ll see if I can work on the circuitry when I get a moment. 

—

Personal log, Capt. James T. Kirk,   
Half-remembered, half-precog thoughts keep floating through the back of my mind, but I still can’t figure out what to make of them. I remembered something about the baffle plates, but Scotty says they checked out fine, so maybe I’m imagining all this. I can’t tell anymore what’s Captain’s intuition and what’s memory or precog or whatever the hell this is.   
I wonder if I can get Bones to do a mental/psi workup without raising suspicion. I skipped my last quarterly physical and haven’t done a mental workup since… I think it was 2255 when I joined Starfleet and I may have led them to believe I was more well-adjusted than I really was. I’ve been gaming mental health professionals for a long time now. There’s no telling what would come up if I actually told them the truth. 

—

Dear Starfleet,  
How are you doing up there? How is your ship doing? How many people are on your ship? Do you know any aleins? I would like to meet some aleins one day because I only know humans on Earth and I think it would be neat to meet somebody different. My cousin Bailey is kind of like an alein because she lives on the Moon with my Aunt Lu and my Uncle Bo. They are coming over for Thanksgiving this year and we are going to have a big ole turkey with stuffing and everything. Do you have Thanksgiving on your ship?  
Love,  
Elizabeth Marie Tomlinson

—

Jocelyn,  
My class is sending out their first letters to Starfleet for the “Letters from Space” program. I love reading these. They’re a riot.  
Beefless stroganoff tonight? I can pick up some mushrooms from the store and some bread from Mrs. Kaplanski.   
-Lawrence

—

Dear Starfleet,  
Hi! How’s it going? I’m good. It’s starting to get cold here in Georgia. We almost never have snow, though. I reckon since you’re on a ship or something, you don’t get weather like we do. How is everybody on the ship? My teacher told me that y’all get lonely, so we’re writing letters so you don’t get lonely when you miss your families and stuff. My dad had to go to New Zealand to get rehabilitated, so I know what it’s like to miss your family.   
Sincerely,  
Jared H. Whitaker

P.S. I want to hear about what you’re doing in space. Mr. Phillips said you do cool stuff in space.

—

Dear Starfleet,  
My teacher, Mr. Phillips, told us we should write letters to people out in space, but I don’t like writing. I like drawing better, so I drew a picture of me in a spaceship. If you tell me what you look like, I’ll draw a picture of you.  
Sincerely,  
Monique Johnson

—

Personal log, Capt. Charles Ramart,  
Soon, I’ll be free. We’ll all be free of him. I only have a few minutes before he can detect my thoughts. I hope Jim will forgive me for what I’m about to do. They’re in grave danger and I am bringing a lion in the guise of a lamb. I am bringing their doom. God help Jim Kirk.

—

Captain’s log, Stardate 2267.332. Now maneuvering to come alongside cargo vessel Antares, a relatively new ship commissioned in 2264 and named after one of the ships destroyed by Nero. She’s a fine sight, but she’s no Enterprise. Its captain and first officer are beaming over to us with an unusual passenger. 

—

>Can you meet me in the arboretum after shift?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Why?  
>I thought we could hav  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Do not crash into the other ship, Hikaru  
>manvrng thrstrs; brb  
>I shouldn’t typre and drive  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] No. It is bad for everyone.  
>So, arboretum?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] What will we do there?  
>I don’t know, maybe eat something, have a bottle of synthwine by candlelight?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] We can practice hand-to-hand combat later, too  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I need to work a sweat up  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Boys, I don’t want to have to shut down your comms  
>I’m sorry, it won’t happen again  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I am talking about exercising in the gym  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Sure you were. 

—

[Official Transmission: Starfleet Command]  
Enterprise, we have some additional information about the USS Toronto: According to the data sent to us by the Antares and what we already had on record, the Toronto crashed on Thasus four years after we lost contact. Charles Evans would have been four years old at the time of the crash.   
We’re sending everything in our databanks on feral children in the hopes that it will help you help Charles.   
Lt. Ema Yamamura  
Records

—

Captain’s log, Stardate 2267.332, supplemental. We have taken aboard an unusual passenger for transport to Colony 5. Charles Evans, the sole survivor of a transport crash fourteen years ago. The child, alone from age four, has not only survived, but has grown to intelligent, healthy adolescence.

—

Dear Jo,  
We came across the most amazing thing today. There’s this boy about your age that survived a crash and lived by himself on a practically barren planet since he was four years old. Don’t that beat all? He’s in perfect physical health and seems to be mentally healthy and relatively well-adjusted. I’ll have to keep observing his behavior. Starfleet sent some data on feral children that I have to read over before we get to Colony 5 so that I can go over it with his next of kin, but it’s remarkable how he has thrived in such a harsh environment. He’s socially awkward, but what eighteen year old boy isn’t?  
You heard from Savas yet? When’s he getting to Earth? You told me he’s going to Ole Miss. I think he’ll like it there— lots of good people in the premed program, anyway. Tell me again what he’s studying. He’ll be interested to know our motto: Pro scientia et sapientia— On behalf of knowledge and wisdom. Oh, and:  
Are You Ready?  
Hell Yeah! Damn Right!  
Hotty Toddy, Gosh Almighty,  
Who The Hell Are We? Hey!  
Flim Flam, Bim Bam  
Ole Miss By Damn!

That’s our, uh, ritual game time chant. Heh. It’s been years since I thought of that. I can’t imagine your boy saying that at a football game.   
How’re you doing, Sugar? How’s school going?  
Love,  
Daddy

—

Dear Daddy,  
HA! Now I can’t get the image of Savas at a football game out of my head. We are so going to have to go to one now. In all honesty, Daddy, I think he’ll like it. It’s such a big part of our culture that he’ll want to know all about it. He’s never been here during the fall, so he’s never had the chance to really get the whole experience. All he knows is what I’ve told him and that’s not much. I’m not a huge fan, but I’ll go to some games in the interest of cultural exchange.  
I’m doing okay. I’m having trouble sleeping, probably because of stress and hormones. I’ve not been meditating like I should, either, so but I’ve been trying to get back into it.   
I’ve heard stories about feral children before, but never heard any case studies. Let me know how it goes, okay? You’d think he’d have problems relates to malnutrition at the least and I can’t imagine he’s socially adjusted at all.   
Love you, Daddy. Say hi to Uncle Jim for me.  
-Jo

—

[Capt. Ramart, Charles] Capw Kjrk— Enterpr0S, do you read?  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] This is the Enterprise, you’re breaking up. Compensate for interference and we’ll try to clean it up on our end.  
[Capt. Ramart, Charles] mhjmC knsKvHarlie wpvk. Vd7ct ship in 83dangRr  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] We’re having trouble with your signal, Antares. Please repeat  
[Capt. Ramart, Charles] i6ZkBtQFjx do not eOtaonFFcU mpPn8jV CoML 5  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Antares, please repeat.  
[Capt. Ramart, Charles] Charlie 0KG0 0shs4x danger 4JYs0gKVY0 crewjs16 wJ55Yg Colony 5 IvlDzPhoy H1 I’ve got to warn—  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Antares, do you read? Please repeat your last message.  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Antares?

—

[Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]

USS Antares has been lost. No survivors. Full mission report to follow data collection and analysis, but as of yet no cause can be determined to explain the destruction of the ship. Please send my personal condolences to the family members of the crew and especially Mrs. Ramart.  
-Capt. James T. Kirk

—

Personal Log, Yeoman Janice Rand  
Ugh, this kid! It was sweet when he brought me the perfume and it really is my favorite, but then he swats me on the ass and comes into my quarters unannounced, without chiming. I’m his first crush and it’s sweet, but it’s starting to tax my patience in more ways than one. 

—

To: Yeoman Lawton, Tina  
From: Yeoman Rand, Janice  
2267.332.1214

Hey, Tina, can you do me a solid and distract this kid ‘til we get to Colony 5? He will not stop harassing me and I think he might settle down if he could just meet someone his own age. He doesn’t know anything about current music or anything like that, so maybe you can watch a movie together or something. I’ve got a couple things we picked up from the base we visited several weeks ago, including a rom-com about three Bolians and a Deltan.

—

To: Yeoman Rand, Janice  
From: Yeoman Lawton, Tina  
2267.332.12:32

Janice, is that all I am to you? A distraction for a lovesick kid? You OWE ME, girl. Big time. I’ve seen him in the corridors. He’s kinda cute, but has a big head. I don’t mean he’s full of himself. I mean his actual head is kind of giant. If you tell me he has a “great personality,” I’ll throw myself out of an airlock.   
I’m on lunch break now. Meet me at the turbolift in 15.


	14. Medical log, Stardate 2267.303

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that sucked for everyone. Of all the crappy Thanksgivings on the USS Enterprise, this one was the crappiest. Warning: inner thoughts of a mentally unstable person (which, for once, is not Jim Kirk). And a psych eval (which, for once _is_ Jim Kirk).

Personal log, Yeoman Tina Lawton  
An iguana. He turned me into an iguana. I don’t know how long it was, minutes? hours? But I was an IGUANA. When I enlisted, I knew weird shit happened in space and I expected to come across new species, new experiences, but I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS. I mean, I _expected_ a certain level of weird. I work on the Enterprise, which, I’m pretty sure, is a complete and total weirdness magnet. If there’s something bizarre happening in the Universe, it happens to us.   
But I was AN IGUANA!! AN. IGUANA. Spines, scales, tail, everything including a craving for bugs. I am traumatized for life. I am so not telling my mom about this in my next letter home. She was plenty nervous about me joining Starfleet as it is. I just— no.   
Also? Janice is going to PAY. 

—

Dear Daddy,  
We’re on Thanksgiving break now, so not a whole lot going on. Mikey’s mock goose was remarkably not bad and we had plenty of Mama’s cornbread dressing and green bean casserole. I’ve been mucking out the stables at Grams’ house all week long since she helped me pick out a pattern and gave me some yarn to make a sweater for Savas. We’re going with a saddle-shoulder pullover in a grey heather, mostly stockinette. I figure that way I can knit it pretty fast. I ain’t ever done a saddle-shoulder, but Grams thought it would look nice on Savas  
What’s to eat on the Enterprise for Thanksgiving?  
Love,  
-Jo

—

Personal Log, Crewman Alyssa M. Sartori,  
I could just cry. I managed to find a chicken-flavored textured mycoprotein in ship’s stores and some sage and other spices I’d forgotten about. I’d made what amounts to a meatloaf and had the whole thing planned. It’s not art, but it was going to have to do. Frankly, it’s kind of a disappointment. In my civilian life, I was a three star Michelin chef in Veneto and I get talked into joining Starfleet, now I’m making fake turkeys with frozen mycoprotein.   
Then, out of the blue, the fake turkey-ish loafs turn into real actual turkeys with bones in them and everything. I was going to make so much stock and turkey soup, turkey sandwiches, turkey gruyere with sauteed mushrooms, turkey cassoulet— and now my dreams of Coq a Vin or turkey a la Giada are _dashed_. Just as quickly as they had transformed into real turkeys, they were once again textured mycoprotein loafs. What has my life become?!  
At least I have the hydroponics bay and free reign to acquire ingredients on friendly planets. The pseudosquash pie was not bad, if I do say so myself. I did, of course, have to soak them in an alkaline solution to neutralize the corrosive acids in the seed pods, but a good rinse after and the addition of some nutmeg, it was passable.   
I will forever mourn the loss of the turkeys.

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
2267.333.1032

Jim, you alright? You haven’t been yourself lately and I’m worried about you. Ever since M-113, you’ve been acting strange. I know we’ve been busy, but I hate to see you like this. How ‘bout a Spaghetti Western night?  
-B

—

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T  
2267.333.1100

I’m fine, Bones. You worry too much. We can still do Spaghetti Western night, tho’. My place or yours?  
-J

—

 

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
2267.333.1112  
[Off-Record: Message not stored in ship's memory banks.]

Jim,  
Why don’t you stop by medbay this afternoon. I’m working on psych evals for some of the crew after what happened with Charlie. No one will think anything of it if you got checked out. They’ll just assume it’s part of the other evals. Whatever comes up, I’ll keep it confidential.   
-B

—

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.333.1115

Bones,  
I’m finishing up a report on the Antares and I’ll be there in half an hour.  
-Jim

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
2267.333.1117

Jim,  
Just like that? There must be something wrong with you. Never once since we’ve been friends have you voluntarily entered a medical facility, let alone for a psych eval. Do I need to check for fever, too?  
-Bones

—

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.333.1115

Bones,  
Don’t push your luck. It’s just— you’re right. I haven’t been myself. Can you do an esper test, too? I don’t think my psi score has changed, but I want to see what it is when somebody competent administers the test. I’m just curious to see how it comes out. For shits and giggles, y’know.  
-J

—

Medical Log, Stardate 2267.303  
Lt. Cmdr. Dr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
Subject: Capt. Kirk, James T. This log is filed under Starfleet’s confidentiality clause, paragraph 6, subsection ii. As such, the official report will be redacted with the full report stored in a secure location. Access to the full report will be given to the attending physician, the subject, and other authorized persons as dictated by the subject of the report. It is the opinion of this physician that the subject of this report has consistently risen above any prior diagnoses of mental distress or disorder. The diagnoses presented herein should not be considered in evaluations regarding the fitness of the subject for command.   
Captain Kirk has weathered a number of traumatic events and brain scans reveal hyperactive areas in the hypothalmus consistent with post traumatic stress disorder and chronically elevated levels of cortisol. Vestiges of trauma-related eating disorders comorbid with the aforementioned PTSD persist with periods of binge-eating and food hoarding followed by periods of fasting during times of high stress. Close monitoring of subject’s diet has been effective in treating the latter while continued deployment, especially for humanitarian missions, has been effective as a coping mechanism, if not a treatment for the former. Working with others who have experienced various forms of trauma has allowed the subject to address his own relationship to the memory of the traumatic events and has resulted in the subject being nearly asymptomatic for several months at a time. Subject tends to demonstrate sensation seeking behavior during down time, though this behavior may not be related to previous traumatic events. Psychotricorder readings support the above diagnoses.  
Hyperencephalogram (HECG) readings show a brain circuitry pattern appearing as a shadow behind memory engrams. This pattern is inconsistent with previous scans, which may be due to a malfunction in the equipment. A secondary scan is recommended following a level three diagnostic of the HECG.  
Esper test was administered at the request of the subject following Starfleet’s “Second Opinion” policy. Tests for telepathy, clairvoyance, precognition, telekenesis, and remote viewing were administered using the Rhine standard scoring methods as dictated by Starfleet medical procedures. Psi-score was unremarkable and not outside the human norm, consistent with previous testing.

—

Stranded once again on Thasus. They can’t even touch me. They don’t know love. For a fleeting moment, I held to the idea of being amongst my own kind once again, but that hope is now gone. My only connection with humanity is now a cold computer interface, the comms long fried. Janice— I hunger for her still and yet that hunger will never be sated. Never again will I touch another human. Never again will I feel the almost electric buzz on my skin when I’m near her. I only have the isolation of the barren and unforgiving Thasus, the Thasians for company. I can have anything I want, but I will never have Janice. I will never have touch or love. There is only wanting now. All is ash and dust. Dust to dust. Through to my bones is the ache for her, for touch.   
In my anguish, I do not respond to my “friends,” the Thasians. They kept me alive my entire life, but life is nothing without love. I can only lay here, in the wreckage of the Toronto, the bones of my parents but a few yards meters away. I don’t remember their voices, what they were like, anything. Nothing.  
Compared to this, the Antares felt like being released from a prison at first, but it was only a different kind of prison. Rules, customs, all of that binding me to something I could not be. They had to go away. One microfracture in the baffle plates, a minor design flaw. They would have blown up anyway. They had to go away.   
Then there was the Enterprise and the promise of being with other people. They broke their promise. A pink rose, blonde hair, eyes like the Thasian moons. They try to explain it to me, that I’m a danger to others. I’m not a danger. I just need to be loved, to be touched again. Food turns my stomach and I will never fill the emptiness I feel for her, for anyone. There is only agony and hate for Captain Kirk, who did nothing to help me. I begged him, _begged_ for mercy, for a chance to learn how to live amongst people again.   
Now there is nothing but pain, hunger, agony, hate. 

—

Personal Log, Yeoman Janice Rand  
I wish there was more I could have done for Charlie, but he was too dangerous to be with other people. I don’t know where I was when he sent me away. There’s no way to describe it, just a void, nothingness all around me. I’m going to have nightmares about that for weeks. Dr. McCoy has sent orders out to anyone affected by what he did. We’re supposed to report to for psych eval and meet with someone if we need counseling. The poor kid. He just wanted what we all want: love. I hope he’s going to be okay, but I’m not so sure. He doesn’t have anyone to turn to, anyone to tell him that it’s going to be okay. I feel bad that I was so harsh with him, but I didn’t know what else to do. I really wish there was more we could have done.


	15. T'Kahr,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind melds can be tricky things and Project: Perfect Proposal is underway. A little uncharitable self-righteousness and Uhura's response to it.

Personal log,

I’m still not sleeping well. I’ve been having really vivid dreams about deserts and dry places and a house that doesn’t look familiar. It’s been several weeks and it’s not the same dream every time, but it’s similar. Sometimes I’m reading something in Vulcan, sometimes I’m doing other things and I know it’s my house, but it’s not my house. Lord, dreams are weird.   
Savas is coming in a few days. Maybe I’ve just been thinking of him being here and worried about him adjusting. It’s one thing to visit, but another thing to actually live here. He’s staying with us ‘til he moves into the dorms in January. Ole Miss is pretty much almost all human and most people ain’t all that familiar with Vulcans. At least he’ll have me here to talk to and we can head over that way or he can come back here on the weekends. I don’t think he’s ever said it, but I hope he thinks of our house as a home away from home. He’s always welcome here, even though Mama makes a fuss about it every time. I suspect I’ll have to be cleaning up from stem to stern before he arrives. One of these days, Mama will stop treating him like he’s company. As far as I’m concerned, he’s part of our family already.

—

Dear Caleb,

It’s nice to get a letter from “home” and thank you for taking the time to write to me. When I was eight years old, we played video games just like you. I love being a Starfleet officer and the best part is that I spend all day doing what I love to do. When I was your age, I liked to take things apart and figure out how they work, so that’s just what I do. Maybe you would be a good tactical officer!  
I’d love to hear more about you and what it’s like where you live. Hope to hear from you soon.   
Sincerely,  
Crewman Shandra Malloy  
USS Eagle

—

[UNN News Feed: 30 November, 2267]  
>Folies Bergère gears up for 400th anniversary performances. Several performers from Grock IV to appear.  
> USS Jefferson in disrepair. Capt. Grace Slick states: “Her aluminum finish, slightly diminished, is the best I’ve ever seen.”  
>Barrett Oceanography Labs continue research on cephalopods: “The seas will reed, you’ll always see.”  
>Château Picard receives 98 point rating for house red.

—

Dear Savas,  
When are you going to get here, already? Mama’s making me clean everything and I’m about ready to scream. When I have my own house? I am so finding a better way to clean the floors because this mopping business is pretty much the most draconic thing since medication injected with a needle. ::shudder::   
Ll&p,  
-Jo

— 

Dear Jo,

I have already sent my itinerary, but will re-send if you have misplaced it. The USS Eagle is currently en route to Earth and will arrive tomorrow at approximately 09:15FST. I will beam down to the Vulcan embassy, then board a transplanetary shuttle from San Francisco to Atlanta. I will arrive at Atlanta’s Hartsfield-Jackson port at 12:00PM, local time.   
If my arrival and subsequent stay will be burdensome, I am still able to stay at the embassy until which time I can occupy my room at the university. I do not wish to cause you undue difficulty.  
Ll&p  
-Savas

—

Dear Savas,

Gotta use the transcriber real quick. Mama wants me to sanitize the entire kitchen. And don’t be ridiculous. How many years you been comin’ to my house? ‘Sides, if I go to the trouble to scrub behind the sink and you don’t show? There will be hell to pay. The spare room’s all fixed up. Mama washed the sheets and I tidied up and put ‘em on.  
Yes, Ma’am, I will get right on that soon as I finish my letter!  
Gotta go. See you soon.  
I’m coming! Give me two seconds, Mama!  
Bye. Live long an prosper,  
-Jo

—

T’Kahr*,

I’m working on the translations you sent me last week. These were pretty hard, so it’s taking me some time to really get figure out how to say what I mean to say without losing any meaning— or as little as possible, anyway. I’m having trouble with some of the conjugations, especially with the irregular verbs. I get the feeling that since the language predates the Time of Awakening, there’s some idiomatic stuff that doesn’t quite follow the logic of the rest of the language. I’m just guessing, though. I’ll figure it out eventually.   
Savas is here and he extends his greetings. Just out of curiosity— I know Vulcans don’t do a lot of physical contact, but I reckon it happens from time to time, but is it common to accidentally look into somebody’s thoughts like, from a hug or something. Not that Vulcans hug, mind, but you know what I mean. I’m guessing “we are one” is a nice way to say hello to a good friend, kind of like _namaste_ or something like that? And I can’t find t’hy’la in any of the dictionaries.  
Live long and prosper,  
-Joanna

—

Joanna,

Your assessment of the development of the Vulcan language is correct. Verbs whose origin predates the Time of Awakening often do not follow the same logical conjugation as other, later words. There are a few upon which later conjugations were based, but they often do not follow standard conjugation patterns. During the language reformation movement, it was determined that significant alteration of these words would result in a loss of an idea or nuance in meaning. In your own language, you use the vernacular term “might could,” which conveys a nuance of meaning not found in Standard speech. Multiple attempts at enforcing standard patterns of grammar have done nothing to eliminate this idiomatic usage of the language, but the idea of tenuous possibility cannot be otherwise expressed. Likewise, these verbs would lose significant meaning if altered to match standard conjugation   
In reference to your second question, since we are touch-telepaths, it is possible that an inexperienced Vulcan who has yet to proceed with the kolinahr would accidentally touch minds with another, though unlikely. Furthermore, t’hy’la is a word that does not translate well into Standard. The most basic meaning is “very close life friend,” though the human concept of “friend” differs somewhat from the idea of the t’hy’la. It is perhaps best to direct your queries regarding this accidental touching of minds to Savas. I assume it is he with whom you touched minds.   
Peace and long life,  
Spock

—

Hey, sweetheart,

I sent the package with your father’s ring in it weeks ago, did you get it? I hope it didn’t get lost. I know you don’t get mail call often, but this is starting to get ridiculous. Those darn people at the Federation post are so slow! I’d write a nasty letter, but I’d be afraid it would get lost. Anyhow, honey, Grandma and I are waiting on pins and needles to hear how the proposal goes. You’ll have to tell us all about it.   
When your father proposed to me, I was working at the pizza place near the Starfleet Academy campus and he came in every week and ordered a large ham, pineapple, and Tellarite longpeppers— I still remember that and he said “Mitzi, I’m going to marry you,” every time I brought his pizza. I thought it was just because we made great pizza! We started dating soon after that, but he was always on some mission or another, so we didn’t really see much of one another. Then, I think we’d been dating a year and a half and we went back to the pizza place for dinner and he proposed to me down on one knee in the middle of everyone with this tiny, tiny ring. Do you know what I said? I said, “Okay, but our pizza’s going to get cold.” I still laugh about that to this day. Oh, how I miss him.  
Well, Hikaru, let me know when you get the package and how the proposal goes. Your sisters are both so excited for you.  
Love,  
-Mom

—

Mom,

I meant to write you back after we stopped at Starbase 6. I have the ring safe and sound in my pocket and I’m just waiting for the right moment. I want it to be perfect. I only get to do this once and I want it to be just right. I’d been planning to have a nice picnic dinner in the arboretum with some real wine and something nice to eat, but either I get sidetracked by work or something else happens or I can only get replicated food or— There’s so much that’s been going on lately, I’ll never get the chance to do it at this rate. We’ve hardly seen each other the past couple weeks. I got put on Delta shift and he’s on Alpha shift in engineering, so we manage to have breakfast/dinner together and that’s about it.   
Don’t worry, Mom, I’ll get to it. I’ve just got to get everything set up and see if I can trade some favors with Yeoman Rand to get a day off with Pavel.

Love,  
-Hikaru

—

Dear Elizabeth, 

We certainly do have Thanksgiving on our ship! It’s a day when we all get together on the ship to give thanks that we’re here another year. The galley does the best they can and sometimes we get special treats like pie or real mashed potatoes, but more often than not, a lot of our food is replicated or prepared for long-term storage. That’s why it’s so special to have fresh food when we stop at a station or a planet for shore leave. No matter how weird the food might be, at least it wasn’t ship’s food!  
Since we travel all over Federation space, we get to meet and work with people from all over the galaxy. Our ship has quite a few non-Terran races, including two Caitians, an Edosian, and an Arcturan. We also have humans from all manner of settlements, including Earth’s moon and several other colonies. We’ve had the opportunity to meet all kinds of different people when we go on missions and we get to learn about them and what kind of culture they have. For example, there is a race of very short people called Roylans. They don’t talk much, but they love a good joke all the same. In their culture, the shorter you are, the higher your status. We met one Roylan who was only 76 centimeters and he was considered by his taller peers to be the most clever of them all.   
I hope you get to travel one day and meet all kinds of new people. It’s one of the best things about being a Starfleet officer.

Ensign Rupert Anthony  
Sciences Division, USS Eagle

—

[Translated from Russian]

Mama,

Hikaru has been acting very anxious lately. He’s keeping something from me, I know it, and no matter how much I ask, he won’t tell me what’s going on. He’s been spending a lot of time with Yeoman Rand, who is skinny and blonde with really tall hair. We have been dating a long time, so maybe he’s bored with me. Maybe we should see other people. I am so good at everything else and so bad at being a boyfriend that perhaps I am doomed to eternal bachelorhood.   
Yes, I am eating enough. I am a grown man and know how to find the mess hall.

Love,  
Pavel

—

Personal log, Captain James T. Kirk,

Locked entry: Authorization code Kirk-alpha-3-7.  
Bones. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for him and there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for me, but I want more and I feel like a complete asshole for it. I can’t even tell you if what we have is still love. It’s routine, predictable, almost normal. I’m beginning to feel closer to Spock, our Spock, and I love women. I’ve always loved women, but McCoy’s a one man… _man_ and one that would do fine without me. I was reminded of that on M-113. Granted, his ex-girlfriend turned out to be a salt-sucking alien, but that’s not really the point. He doesn’t need me.   
I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m bored, I guess, and it’s like my entire life has been scripted for me. These memories, or whatever they are, keep showing a future, a past that I can do nothing to change. Old Spock once referred to my destiny, but is that destiny a future that’s already written? Am I just acting in a rerun of an old show— metaphorically speaking? Whatever has happened, whatever will happen, I am _not_ the other Jim Kirk. I’m “leap before you look” Jim. I’m “doesn’t believe in no-win scenarios” Jim. There’s got to be a way out of this. There’s got to be a way for me to stop living the memory of another man—  
Maybe that’s it. Maybe I’m remembering something of that alternate universe. Maybe that brain thing he did did something to my memories. I’ll have to contact him, make some excuse to visit New Vulcan. Maybe he can undo what he did. 

—

[translated from Orion]

Hello my brown sister!  
Peace in your family! I’ve been drowning in work the last few weeks and haven’t had the chance to write back to you about how the visit to our little sister-friend’s class went. It was great! I told them all about how my family escaped the slave trade and traveled to Earth, what it’s like being an Orion in the middle of a bunch of humans, and how it’s actually really easy to work with people of different races. They asked a LOT of great questions and I learned some new Standard words like “y’all.” I think I’d heard it before, but they were all so _cute_ when they talked! I just wanted to hug them all. I love humans.  
One of them, Luanne, actually wrote back to me about my visit and said that she’d changed her mind about dressing up as a slave girl for Halloween. I suppose that’s the girl you were talking about before? Turns out, she’s really great. She told me a little bit about Earth’s history and how there was once slave trade on Earth, too. I never knew that and it gives me hope for my people. If you can abolish trafficking of sentient beings, maybe we can, too.

May the tribe nurture you,  
-Gaila

—

[translated from Orion]

Gaila,  
Peace in your family. We’ve been drowning in it here, too. Never a dull day on the USS Enterprise. “Y’all” is a great word, but be careful how you use it. It’s fine for the vernacular, but generally not accepted for formal speech. It’s a shame, really, but it’s one of few ways to express the second person plural in the Standard language. I could go on about dialects, but I don’t want to put you to sleep.   
Yeah, that’s one of the darker parts of Earth’s history. There were a lot of people taken from Africa, which wasn’t united then, and kept in servitude in other places. Whole economies were built on slave labor. Then slowly, human trafficking was abolished throughout the globe. I have hope for Orion, too.   
I’m so glad to hear you changed her mind. I’ll pass it on to Joanna.

May the tribe nurture you,  
-Nyota

—

Aunt Nyota,

Luanne said what now? Well, that explains the “Southern Belle” outfit she wore for Halloween. Well, ever since we were little kids, she’s always been an ignorant cracker, so she’ll probably find something else to be offensive and racist about soon enough— especially since Savas is here. She’s never had a kind word to say to him.   
School’s fine. I think I’ve finally worked out the translation Mr. Spock sent me, but part of it doesn’t make any sense, so I’m going to have to go over it again to make sure I didn’t translate the verbs all wrong. Those irregular ones are a pain.

Love,  
-Jo

—

Joanna Rose McCoy, you are better than that. When someone makes a mistake and then does their best to correct it, you recognize their efforts and praise what they have done. It may not be perfect, but it’s progress and sometimes that’s all that can be hoped for. I called in a _favor_ for you from a very dear friend of mine so that maybe, just maybe, we could make a small difference in how Orions are perceived on Earth. She went _out of her way_ , not because she wanted to fulfill some self-righteous agenda, but because she wanted to help make a small corner of the galaxy just that more open to who and what she is. Did you even so much as send her a thank-you note? Because Luanne Campbell did. People can change. They can become more than what they are just by making the effort, but not if you don’t let them.  
Joanna, sweetie, I love you like you were my own niece. I don’t take being “Aunt” Nyota lightly. That’s important to me and it’s important for me to help you grow into the beautiful, strong young woman I know you’ll be. You have a big heart and you have a measure of both courage and compassion that remind me so much of your dad. I want you to be able to use both of those when you are around someone who really needs it. Sometimes a kind word is all it takes.

I love you,  
-Aunt Nyota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *T’Kahr, according to Memory Beta is a term for “teacher.” By tradition, a teacher must answer questions posed to him or her.


	16. Hey, Jim!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! Bear with me. I swear it gets better. Hang in there.

[translated from Vulcan]

Sovess, T’Lia, greetings to you both.  
My travel to Earth was uneventful and I am now quartered at Joanna’s house. I will transfer to the dormitories at the University of Mississippi on 2268.004 and will commence my studies shortly thereafter. They are, as always, most gracious hosts. Joanna has offered fire and water and her mother has offered iced tea. There is no lack of hospitality here and I have been made welcome. Ambassador Sarek assures me that cultural immersion will help be instrumental in helping me understand humans and that study at an Earth university will give a perspective on their customs and languages that the Science Academy cannot offer. Additionally, he has assisted me in accessing supplemental materials in order to continue my studies in Vulcan logic. It is my hope that his support will address your concerns regarding whether choosing an Earth university over the Science Academy will be a detriment to my career. I know you do not approve and it is in fully within your rights to turn me away from your House. I will continue as head of my father’s House. Since I am adopted, it would be logical to transfer Head of House duties to subsequent natural children.   
I trust T’Lia is well?  
Live long and prosper,  
Savas

—

[translated from Vulcan]

Savas, greetings to you and to Joanna and her family.  
Logical, but unnecessary. When we chose to become responsible for your upbringing, we also made the commitment to include you as part of our House. The logic being that children who did not have the benefit of a House would suffer undue hardship. You are free to abdicate your position as future Head of House at any time. There is precedent for this, but again, it is not necessary.   
T’Lia and I have never understood your fascination with human culture, but it soon became evident that you would pursue a course of study such as that which you have chosen, whether we approved or not. That Ambassador Sarek has taken an interest in your career is most reassuring.   
We are far more concerned that you have not yet bonded with a mate. It is our responsibility to seek and pair you with someone suitable and compatible, but we have thus far failed in our task. In short, we are concerned with your safety and hope you will return to New Vulcan soon so that we may continue to search for a compatible mate.   
T’Lia is well. The midwives assure us that the child is healthy thus far and developing normally.   
Peace and long life,  
Sovess

—

Personal log, December 4, 2267

Savas has been here a couple days now and it’s been nice. Mama, as usual, fusses over him a little too much, but he takes it like a champ. He’s been helping me meditate every day, which I hadn’t been doing for a while, and he insists on helping with the chores. He seems a little anxious about something, but won’t tell me what. I reckon he’s just _concerned_ about starting school. I don’t blame him. I’m not that far behind and I’ve got to start applying as soon as I can. I graduate in May and I’m planning on pre-Med, probably at Ole Miss.   
Aunt Nyota called me out for calling Luanne an ignorant cracker and I haven’t written her back since. On the one hand, I’m mad because I have known that girl my whole life and she has been nothing but horrible to me and Savas. On the other hand, maybe she’s right and I’m just not giving her a chance to change. Either way, I feel like an asshole and if I weren’t set on following the Vulcan way, I’d probably hit something.   
I’m making good progress on Savas’ sweater. I’m at the part that’s all stockinette and it feels like it’s going forever. I’m pretty sure I’m in a knitting singularity and doing the same three rows over and over again. It’s the only explanation. Grams says to stick with it and I’ll eventually come out the other side. Hopefully it won’t be in an alternate timeline when I do.

—

Hey, Jim!  
So nice to hear from you after so long. Captain Abraham has been great and things are pretty laid back on Lunar One. Of course, there are plenty of repairs to do; it’s an old base, which is part of why it’s so charming. But mostly I’m working on R&D— which I can’t tell you about, of course. It’s all very shushy.   
Your best asset? Hmm… your butt is too tiny. I always thought you had the sexiest eyes and the most beautiful smile. Maybe if you pass by Lunar One again, we can work on your hip technique. You were so much fun in the Academy and, as always, my door is open to you. It’s rare to meet someone like you who feels the same way. When you said “That’s so weird,” I was so afraid you were going to be like the other guys, but you’re really not. And it was my pleasure to introduce you to M’rran and M’rrin. Caitians are so flexible and the tail can make things really interesting. I think they went back to Cait to study massage therapy.  
My best to everyone!  
-Gaila

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
2267.339.1014

Do we need to talk?  
-Bones

—

To: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H  
From: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
2267.339.1020

About what?  
-J

—

>About the PADD I found on your end table with the letter from Gaila.  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] Oh, that.  
>What the hell do you mean, “Oh, that?”  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] You see, Bones, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that  
>Better out with it, son, or your next quarterly physical will be Hell  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] Yeah, well, hold on a sec—  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] Uhura, I know you’re watching.  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] It’s part of my duties to monitor all communications throughout the ship, including intership comms, sir.  
>Goddammit  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] I need to have a private chat with our doctor for a moment  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] and neither of us can really leave our post right now.  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] and no, it can’t wait, so don’t ask  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] I wouldn’t dream of it, sir. Setting up a secure channel now.  
[Conversation secured. This exchange will not be stored in ship’s data banks]  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] I slept with Gaila  
>I know. That was when we were in the academy.  
>We weren’t even dating then  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] and a pair of Caitian twins  
>Go on  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] And Carol, and that delegate from Efros  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] Janet, Areel, Ruth…  
>So you’re saying you slept around on me.  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] Yeah, I guess I am.  
>Dammit, man, why didn’t you say something?!  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] I meant to, but— Geez, Bones, I had a hard enough time getting you to consider going on a date with me. I didn’t think you’d understand  
>I’m your doctor Jim. I can tell when you’ve had sex.   
>What pisses me off is that you lied about it  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] Bones, I’m sorry  
>What happened before we were dating, I can forgive  
>Sorry’s not going to cut it, Jim boy  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] I don’t know what to say, Bones  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] How can I make this better?  
>I know you more intimately than anyone, including everyone you’ve had sex with, combined.  
>I trusted you to be honest with me.   
>I thought you could trust me of all people  
>Your friend, your lover, your doctor, for God’s sake  
>Dammit, Jim, I thought if I just let you get it out of your system, this wouldn’t happen again  
>but it just keeps on  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] I’ve tried to be monogamous   
>This is not about monogamy  
>this is about the fact that you never once asked me about it  
>I have patients to tend to   
>I don’t want to talk about this right now  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] Bones?  
[transmission not received]  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] I love you  
[transmission not recieved]

—

>You think they’re going to make up?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Who?  
>The Captain and Dr. McCoy  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] What does it matter to you?  
>Well, for one thing, my quarterly physical is up soon  
>What’s the matter with you?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Nothing. I am fine.  
>You’re not fine  
>What’s eating you, Pavel?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Why don’t you ask Janice who is being eaten  
>That—doesn’t even make any sense.  
>And what’s Janice got to do with why you’re making that face  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I am not making any face  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] This is my face  
>This is your “I’m mad at Hikaru” face   
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I am not mad  
>There’s nothing between me and Janice and you are so mad  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Fine. Do you want to know why I am mad?  
>Yes  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] In the last three weeks, you have spent a total of 32.4% of your free time with Yeoman Rand   
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] compared with 35.8% of your free time that is spent in the gym or in the rec room   
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] 5.1% you are napping, 12.3% you are playing with your plants, leaving 14.4% of the time to spend with me, not including meal time, work, and sleep.  
>You seriously worked up the percentages?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] They are informal calculations  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] You spend less time with me than you do with Janice  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] adn yeas, I am mad  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] *and yes  
>For Pete’s sake, Pavel  
>don’t give me that look

—

>You did not have to shout it to the entire bridge  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] I’m sorry  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] But you said yes  
>I said yes  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] So, I guess I’ll cancel my planning session with Janice, then.  
>If we are to have sex later, yes.  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Guys, really?  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] Sorry  
>My apologies

—

To: Yeoman Rand, Janice  
From: Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.  
2267.339.1025

Janice,  
I won’t be able to meet with you tonight. Operation: Perfect Proposal is a bust. I’ll explain later. Water Beauregard for me, willya? He likes you and I’m going to be really busy tonight.  
-Hikaru

—

>So that just happened.  
[Cmdr. Spock] Are you referring to Lt. Sulu’s marriage proposal or the altercation between Dr. McCoy and the Captain?  
>both  
[Cmdr. Spock] It has been an eventful day   
>I pity anyone that tries to attack the ship today  
[Cmdr. Spock] That would be inadvisable on any day  
>Would _you_ want to piss off the Captain today?  
[Cmdr. Spock] No, I would not.   
>I rest my case.  
[Cmdr. Spock] Point taken.


	17. Personal Journal Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are captured and held hostage by a terrorist group; Savas is fitting in just fine; and Bill & Lenny issue a challenge.

Personal Journal Entry, 9 December, 2267

The last eight days has been relatively uneventful. During past visits, we have spent much of our time engaged in various outdoor activities or visiting local attractions, but given that Joanna’s time is primarily occupied with school and that her mother and stepfather have duties to attend to during the day, there is little to do but experience daily life here on Earth. I have not been idle. I am currently forming a new research project to undertake during my time at the University of Mississippi and I hope that the professors will accept my proposal. It is concise and logical. Rather than attempting to understand every culture on Earth, a task that would take years, I will seek to understand Southern cultures more fully: the history, customs, foodways, and dialects. By doing so and comparing with Fuller’s theory that Earth cultures steadily became a single Terran culture over time, I hope to successfully refute that theory and propose the multicultural theory that I have long thought to be true.   
I have thus far not made any advances in courting Joanna. My ability to control my thoughts was temporarily disrupted upon her initial greeting. It is her custom to hug when we meet and if we touch I can feel her deep friendship toward me. Generally my control is sufficient to keep my thoughts on our friendship, but this time, my only thoughts were: “We are one and together, my t’hy’la.” I remember the wording exactly and the the accompanying emotion. I am certain she did not understand the entire thought, but it was evidently enough to startle her. I do not wish to be so forward. Announcing to her that we inadvertently bound ourselves as lifelong mates when we were children would likely be unwelcome, at best.   
Persons from this region of Earth are more inclined to touch each other in a friendly manner than others on this continent and I have been experimenting both with allowing her to touch me, as is her habit, and to mimic these gestures. The only difficulty lies in the fact that her mother’s habits are same, so I must return the gestures with her as well. I do not know whether she feels my thoughts, but I suspect she does not. I am thankful that Lawrence’s habits do not include so much physical contact.  
At her last Chess Club meeting, William and Leonard invited us to share their Chanukah celebration and since it is my intention to understand a variety of customs, I accepted. Joanna insisted and I could not refuse. They begin the candle-lighting ceremony this Thursday, December 12. At one point, they spoke to me alone, claiming that I must best them at chess before they would allow me to continue courting Joanna. It seems that the only one who does not know of my efforts is Joanna herself.

—

Bill,  
Chanukah Chess Match Throwdown! Are you ready?  
-Len

Len,  
You know it’s ridiculous when you message me when we’re in the same room, right? And yeah, I’m ready. Ready like a… uh, _fox._ Yeah, a fox.  
-Bill

Bill,  
“Ready like a fox?” You’re an idiot. Can we talk about how foxes aren’t known for their readiness? Better study up on your moves, William the Conquerer.  
-Len

Len,  
Shut up, Leonardo de Pinch-me.   
-Bill

Bill  
OW! I’m telling Mom!  
-Len

Len,  
I’d be more convinced if you weren’t messaging me WHILE WE’RE IN THE SAME ROOM.  
-Bill

—

Personal log, December 9, 2267  
The weird dreams have stopped. I haven’t had them for about a week now, probably because I’ve been meditating every day like I ought to be doing anyway. Seeing how calm he is every day reminds me that there’s really something to the Vulcan way. _I_ know there’s a lot going on underneath that, but I don’t know, most of the time, he seems so peaceful.  
So, Bill and Lenny challenged Savas to a “Chanukah Chess Match Throwdown.” Apparently, they’re going to play chess every night of Chanukah and for some reason, I’m not invited. I don’t even know. Too much fried food and chess sounds like a good afternoon to me anyway. I keep trying to convince Mrs. Kaplanski to make the potato pancake kind of latkes, but she only does the hash brown kind. Last year she did some sweet potato ones and those were really good.   
It’s been nice having Savas here. He and I have been meditating together for about a week now and keeping up with it has really helped me feel like myself again. I think he’s starting to pick up on our mannerisms, too. Lately, he’s been doing things like touching my arm or putting his hand on my back or something like that. He’s doing it with Mama, too, so I’m guessing he’s just being friendly and trying to fit in. He may not even be thinking about it. Sometimes that sort of thing can be subconscious. I get this nice, warm and fuzzy, relaxed feeling when he does it with me, though. It’s like I feel like everything is just how it ought to be. I’m not sure how to describe it properly, but it’s nice. It feels nice. 

—

[Official Transmission: Starfleet Command]  
Under the orders of Admiral Bakos, proceed to trinary system Zeta Orionis to collect data on gravitational phenomenon. The fourth planet is M-class and home to a pre-warp civilization. The Enterprise is not, under any circumstances, to go down to the planet. Observations of this civilization are to be made from orbit during data collection. Anthropological and gravitational observations are to be treated as separate missions and, as such, should be written up in separate mission reports.   
Lt. Cmdr. Joachim Angyal   
Stellar Cartography

Lt. Mary Bartulis  
Archaeology and Anthropology

—

[Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]  
Orders received, proceeding to Zeta Orionis at warp 3. ETA four days.  
Lt. Nyota Uhura

—

Personal Log, Capt. James T. Kirk  
We’re proceeding to Zeta Orionis to study the people on the fourth planet and collect some data on the gravitational eddies around the trinary system. It’s in the direct path of an important trade route, so I suspect Starfleet wants to makes sure some of the older cargo ships aren’t going to have any problems. It’s scut work, but frankly, a nice change of pace from shooting at Klingons trying to enter Federation space.   
I’m sure Bones will come around, but right now, he’s not talking to me. He’s got nurses and assistants delivering reports he usually brings me himself, which is a juvenile move, if you ask me. 

—

>So, are we going to have a religious ceremony or—?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Mama has already spoken with the rabbi  
>Don’t you think the Captain would want to do the ceremony?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] б-же мой. Yes.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] But I hate the dress uniforms  
>Maybe we can have two ceremonies?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] No. I do not wish to do this twice. Once is enough.  
>I was thinking one on the ship and one in ‘Frisco  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I thought we were going to have the ceremony in Serpukhov?  
>We decided on ‘Frisco  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Serpukhov.  
>No, I remember the conversation. We were at breakfast yesterday morning. I had pancakes, you had coffee and bran muffin, and we decided on ‘Frisco.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] That is not what I remember. I also had eggs and toast and we decided that my mother would murder us both if the ceremony is not in Serpukhov.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Besides, no chuppah = not married.  
>I don’t mind having a religious ceremony  
>I don’t have to convert, do I?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] No. That is not necessary.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Unless you want to  
>I’ve considered it based on the food alone  
>but no  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Okay, that is fine. Serpukov  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] *Serpukhov! Stupid казака́ Roman letters!  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I am no good at spelling in Standard  
>Thank goodness for spell-check  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] And for you.  
>And Uhura  
>aww! <3 <3  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] 2.99999999999…  
>I love you  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I love you.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] And we are geting married Serpukov  
>Frisco  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Most boring navigation ever  
>At least you have something to do.   
>I’m playing solitaire adn talking to you  
>*and

—

[Official Transmission: Starbase 4]  
 **[DISTRESS CALL]**  
To any and all ships passing within range: this is Commodore Wolfe at Starbase 4, calling all ships. We have a hostage situation. Please respond. Three of our people are dead, more injured. Please help us before—  
This is the Eye of Malthor. Our demands are simple. We require one million units of Nodor. If that demand is not met within twelve hours, one person will die every hour until the Nodor is delivered.  
[End Transmission]

—

[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] USS Enterprise, hailing Starbase 4. Do you copy?  
[Unidentified voice pattern] The Eye of Malthor will hear your pitiful pleas for mercy  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] This is James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise.   
[Unidentified voice pattern] Shit.  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] We will arrive at Starbase 4 in eight hours. If we can have your assurance that none of the hostages will be harmed, we will be willing to negotiate terms upon our arrival.   
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] Starbase 4, do you read?  
[Unidentified voice pattern] No harm will come to the unbelievers.  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] That’s what I like to hear. Enterprise out.

—

[Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]  
Starfleet command, we have a hostage situation on Starbase 4. An organization calling themselves “The Eye of Malthor” has taken hostages and is demanding one million units of something called “Nodor.” We are en route, ETA six hours. Please advise.   
Capt. James T. Kirk

—

[Official Transmission: Starfleet Command]  
Enterprise,   
This is Admiral Bakos. The Eye of Malthor is a terrorist organization and not to be negotiated with. Neutralize all aggressors with minimal civilian casualties if at all possible. Use of deadly force is authorized.

—

[Official Transmission: USS Enterprise NCC-1701]  
Orders received.  
Lt. Nyota Uhura

—

>Tactical ready: Phaser banks charged, photon torpedoes locked and loaded, ready to fire at command  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] Warp factor 4 ready, course plotted to Zeta Orionis system  
[Capt. Kirk, James T.] Hold orbit until I give the command.  
>Acknowledged  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] Acknowledged

—

>How long do you think the Captain and Cmdr Spock will be on the planet?  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] Hard to say.  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] You have a transporter lock, right?  
>Yes, sir.  
>So we are agreed to get married on Earth?  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] Yeah, I thinks o  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] *think so  
>Is it protocol to wear dress uniforms at weddings?  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] I’m not sure.   
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] Maybe Hannity knows?  
>Lt. Hannity, do you know the regulation?  
[Ens. Hannity, Amanda F.] not off the top of my head, but I can look it up for you.  
>Thank you!  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] Thanks.  
>So do we have battles to determine where the wedding will take place?  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] I really don’t think a battle is necessary.  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] On the one hand, we can count on pretty good attendance if we have it in ‘Frisco  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] On the other hand, I think your mother is more likely to resort to murder than mine  
>Then we go to Serpukhov. It is not so much to travel from San Fran to Serpukhov.   
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] Sssssss!  
>HAAHHA!! SNAKE SOUND!  
[Ens. Hannity, Amanda F.] There are quite a few regulations and customs, but the short version is that you have to wear dress uniforms   
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] I thought so  
>Okay, but I need one that is not so tight in the shoulders  
[Ens. Hannity, Amanda F.] I’m invited to the wedding, right?  
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] It’s okay with me  
>Certainly.   
[Lt. Sulu, Hikaru W.] That reminds me, we need to come up with a

—

Medical Log, Stardate 2267.343: Field notes  
At the Captain’s request, I’ve beamed down to the planet to treat the injured hostages and give my medical opinion in regards to these terrorists. The drug they have demanded, Nodor, is used in treating a late onset form of neural degeneration in Betazoids. Its proper name is Tribanthalene, a derivative of Banthalene that stimulates growth of neurons and production of neurotransmitters in the region of the brain associated with telepathy. The paracortex fails to produce adequate psilosynine as the neurons degrade. In diseased Betazoid brains, Tribanthalene effectively heals this tissue, restoring telepathic ability. In Betazoid culture, this is like unto restoring sight to the blind or voice to the mute. Telepathy is an integral part of their social interactions.   
In healthy non-Betazoid brains, Tribanthalene induces hallucinations, acting on the brain like hallucinogenic alkaloids found in some plants. Likely these people got wind of that and are looking to use these hostages to get as much as they can. Since this is not a drug that can be synthesized, the production facility here on Starbase 4 is the only source.   
I am currently treating minor phaser burns and various abrasions and contusions in six of the hostages, three males, two females, and one non-gendered. Four people have more serious injuries and have been transported to sick bay. Dr. Johns and Nurse Chapel can handle them and I expect full recovery.

—

Medical Log, Stardate 2267.343: Field notes, supplemental  
I have volunteered to exchange myself for several of the hostages. We have not given in to their demands, but I have an idea that might help these “Malthor” people. There’s got to be a safe way to access the subconscious mind without the use of drugs, but I need time and access to the computer databanks.  
Captain Kirk and Commander Spock are also here in the hopes that they can continue negotiations. Transporters and comms are scrambled. We’re stuck here, for better or for worse.


	18. Medical Log, Stardate 2267.346: Field Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk is insane (we all knew that), Uhura is a boss (we knew that, too), Bill and Lenny are dorks (nothing new there), Scotty is King of the Innuendo (surprise, surprise), and Savas can trash-talk.

Medical Log, Stardate 2267.346: Field Notes  
It has been three days since we beamed down to the planet and my work on a solution to their need for Tribanthalene has been nothing but dead ends and failed trials. They’re getting impatient and I’m not sure I can deliver what they want without a team of researchers and and years of work. I simply do not have enough to work with. But I said I’d try, so that’s what I’m doing. Jim— Capt. Kirk continues to negotiate the release of more hostages on the basis that he’s a high value target, as are Commodore Wolfe, Commander Spock, and I. The Enterprise remains in orbit, but we have not been able to do more than communicate to Sulu for very short periods of time, just to keep her there. All the injured hostages have been released, as have been most of the rest of Starbase 4’s crew, aside from the medical staff and Commodore Wolfe.  
If I had access to more data, more information I could do this, but not under these conditions. I need access to the computers on the Enterprise, I need comms to confer with some other doctors who might have an idea about how to do what I’m trying to do, I need equipment that we don’t have here. Meanwhile, they keep trying to break into the stores of Tribanthalene, but with no luck. I’ve also been making observations about this cult that would be far more interesting if they weren’t pointing phasers at us.  
For example, the structure is about what you’d expect from an extremist group. Starfleet has at least three hundred years’ worth of information on groups like this. We’re likely seeing one of the cells that have been sent on this mission to obtain Tribanthalene. They’re not that bright, but they’re a little too quick with a trigger finger. That combination of characters is what makes them dangerous. Their central message revolves around one of their gods, Malthor, who is said to have a thousand eyes. The goal is to open the mind enough to be an eye of Malthor, which is probably metaphorical, but these people have taken it a little too far into the literal. Now, I’m not one to criticize a literal interpretation of mythology. Where I’m from, you can’t hardly swing a cat without hitting a Bible literalist. If a story connects you with God, helps you be more compassionate, or otherwise adds something to your life, whether it’s true or not isn’t important. What these people are doing goes far beyond that. All they’re doing is fulfilling a selfish goddamned need to get high and have their neurons fried by a drug they only think they understand. Tribanthalene overdose leads to what amounts to a chemical lobotomy and at this point in our captivity I’m about to let them have as much as they want just to teach them a lesson. 

—

Personal log, Lt. Cmdr. Montgomery Scott

Poor Chekov. The wee laddie is complicating matters far more than absolutely necessary. I say, get the crew together with a nice big batch of hootch, have the Captain say a few words and lock the door for a few days if they can’t get some leave on a pleasure planet. But no, I hear about the minutia of wedding plans every time he’s working on the deflector array— which is a lot lately. When he’s not at the conn, we’re realigning the subspace accelerators, which is, of course, shorting out the induction stabilizer relays. I’ve had to bypass fifty of the bloody things this week alone. I’ve been to sickbay twice for burns on my hands from faulty circuitry. With Dr. McCoy on the planet, I get lectures from Nurse Chapel on safety protocols. The good doctor would probably give me the same lecture and has at least seven times that I can remember, but she’s meaner and not as gentle with the dermal regenerator. Whoever designed these relays needs to be shot, brought back to life, shot again, buried, exhumed, incinerated, and tossed in a bog. Mind you, I don’t _necessarily_ follow all the safety protocols to the letter. But if I were to wear the proper gloves, I couldn’t feel where one circuit ends and another begins. That’s fine in a laboratory when it’s not six minutes ‘til your utter demise and you’ve got to hotwire the ship or die, but out here, it’s different. One of these days, I’m going to re-write the Starfleet Engineering Safety Protocols manual myself. Better yet, I’m going to redesign these damn relays, and _then_ rewrite the safety protocols.  
The Captain’s been gone three days now, so mostly, I’m just trying to keep busy. The subspace accelerators aren’t out of alignment, per se, but I had a thought in the sonic last week about a way to boost the efficiency of the force beam generator and haven’t got ‘round to it until now. Chekov’s the only one with the brains to not try to muscle the connectors one way or the other so they don’t break under the pressure. He’s got delicate hands, like a lady’s. If it ever gets out that I think that, I’ll deny every word. They really are quite nice, though.  
Too bad Gaila’s back on Luna. She had a way with wiring that would make a man sweat and a true understanding of what it means to be so intimately acquainted with our silver lady. 

—

Savas,  
This is Lenny. I’m at lunch with Bill. Jo’s having lunch with her stepdad today. Tonight’s the first night of Chanukah, so bring your best moves, point-ears.  
(I’m kidding about the point-ears thing. It’s called “trash-talking.” You make meaningless threats to your opponent and he makes meaningless threats back. It’s a human thing.)  
-Lenny  
P.S. Mom wanted to know if there’s anything special she needed to make for dinner.

—

Lenny,  
My “best” moves are generally reserved for more formidable opponents. Defeating you will not require them.  
Other than a vegetarian diet, I require nothing special. Please convey to her my gratitude for the invitation and ask if there is anything I might contribute.  
Thank you,  
-Savas

—

Len,  
Did he just trash talk you back?  
-Bill

Bill,  
What class are you in now?  
-Len

Len,  
I think he did just trash talk you back. I’m in History. Slideshow on 22nd century social reforms. You?  
-Bill

Bill,  
Study period. And I think you’re right. I’m scared. Hold me!  
-Len

Len,  
Shut up, Lenny, you big weenie. Go in, guns blazin’. I’ve got your flank. We can take him.  
-Bill

Bill,  
Wait, do we want to let him date Jo or not?  
-Len

Len,  
Hmmm… it’s either him or Troy Elway. He broke up with Luanne. Again.  
-Bill

Bill,  
Troy’s not bad. Football player, very buff, very popular, nice guy. He told John Finch off for shoving me into the locker that one time when we were freshmen. He’s in a couple advanced classes, too.  
Of course, he’s no Savas. Vulcans are way cooler than football players.  
-Len

Len,  
I wonder if Vulcans play football?  
-Bill

Bill,  
Nah, they’re like, three times stronger than us. They’d cream us every time. Plus, they’d have the most logical strategies. Vulcans would make football way cooler, tho’.  
Did you know Troy asked me if he could join Chess Club? It was about a month ago, I guess, but he couldn’t because it interfered with football practice.  
Len

Len,  
GET OUT OF TOWN!  
No, really. Get out. I don’t believe you.  
-Bill

Bill,  
Ask him! It’s true!  
Dang. Period’s almost over. See you after school.  
-Len

Len,  
Dang, and I was just starting to get interested in health care reforms of 2123. See you after school.  
-Bill

—

Medical Log, Stardate 2267.346: Field Notes, supplemental  
Close quarters here, but I’m starting to make progress. Jim’s not a scientist, but he makes a great lab assistant and he’s kept the guards off my back while I work and Spock’s brain has been about has helpful as the ship’s computers. I’m close to an answer and could do it if I had another day. They’ve given us eight hours before their patience runs out. Comms are scrambled, transporter signal blocked, our weapons taken from us. There are at least a dozen of these yahoos breathing down my neck and finishing my work is the only way out of this.  
They’ve started to cut through the mag locks on the Tribanthalene storage units, but they won’t get through for at least twelve hours, even if they had high test laser cutters. They’re starting to get frustrated and Commodore Wolfe nearly killed one of them for trying to assault her. She still won’t give them the access codes. Jim held her back. They would have killed all of us. She’s a firebrand, that one— reminds me a lot of Jocelyn.  
Back to the grindstone. I can get us out of this.

—

To: Dolan Mar, Starbase 22  
From: Lt. Bryce Talbot, USS Enterprise

Dolan,  
We're out by Starbase 4. We were going to a trinary star system to collect some data, but got a distress signal on the way.  
You don't understand, Dolan, have you met Captain Kirk?! I think I deserve a promotion just for surviving. I'll take cargo bay duty any day over working with that lunatic. So there's this terrorist group, The Eye of Moldor or something, I didn't quite catch the name because I was too busy providing cover fire while Kirk runs toward them over open ground. I can't even tell you how many regulations he broke, bent, spindled, or otherwise mutilated or ignored. He sent us back to the ship with some of the hostages and now Petersen and Kim are outside the facility. Our Esteemed Captain has lost his mind. He traded himself, the first officer, and the CMO for hostages and now they're stuck there and we can't extract them. Don't get me wrong, I love our captain and this is the best ship in the fleet, hands down, but Kirk is insane.  
Glad to hear about your peas. What was it in the Academy, fruit flavored soybeans? The banana ones were always my favorite. If you've still got some, save me a batch. Hard to say when we'll be out by 22. You know how Starfleet is. But keep a dozen eggs and the Tellarite Cheddar on hand and I'll whip up a batch of the quiche.  
I'll never forget you trying to figure out the rules for poker and arguing with that girl from Command track. You were convinced that punnet square bingo was not only a good idea, but made much more sense than poker.  
See you when I see you,  
-Loony

—

>How long are we going to sit here while the Captain is being held hostage?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] You are in command. How should I know?  
>But the Captain told us to maintain orbit and wait for his word  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Maybe they are making hims ay this  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] *making him say it  
>That’s a good point  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] This is why you need my brains  
>I always need your brains, baby  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Do not call me “Baby” when we are working  
>sorry  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] It is okay  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] I say we go get him.  
>Who asked you?  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] I asked me.  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Besides, this crew does a lot of things very well  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] But following orders is not one of those things  
[Ens. Hannity, Laura F.] But bending the rules is  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] True. You have an idea?  
>This is not a democracy!  
>I’m in command and the Captain told us to wait here  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Shut up, Sulu.  
>Hey!  
[Ens. Hannity, Laura F.] Regulation 642, Section M: “In the event command personnel have been incapacitated on an away mission, secondary command personnel or the ranking officer must, if safety allows, retrieve said command personnel by any means necessary.  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] You’re good.  
[Ens. Hannity, Laura F.] I know.  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] You heard the lady: “Any means necessary.”  
>But he’s not incapacitated  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] He is being coerced.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Threatened!  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] He is not in his right mind.  
>Thanks for the support, Pavel  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Chekov’s got a point.  
[Ens. Hannity, Laura F.] Coercion would fall under “incapacitated.”  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] You’re welcome.  
>Is this mutiny?  
>Is that what this is?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] No, of course not!  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] I wouldn’t dream of it.  
[Ens. Hannity, Laura F.] No, not at all  
[Lt. Talbot, Bryce P.] I can have a team assembled in five  
>Who invited you to this conversation?  
[Lt. Talbot, Bryce P.] Sorry, sir, I just saw Ens. Hannity’s screen  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Do not bang your head on the conn, Hikaru.  
>I’m not going to win this, am I?  
[Lt. Talbot, Bryce P.] No, sir  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Nyet  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Not a chance.  
[Ens. Hannity, Laura F.] Nope.  
>Fine. Chekov, you have the conn. Uhura, you’re with me. Talbot, assemble your team and meet me in Transporter Room 3. Hannity, keep the comms open and pull us out at the first sign of trouble.  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Aye, sir.  
[Ens. Hannity, Laura F.] And by “first sign,” you mean “fifth,” right?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] aye-aye  
>Right.  
[Lt. Talbot, Bryce P.] aye, sir  
[Ens. Hannity, Laura F.] Aye, sir.

—


	19. Personal Log,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night of Chanukah and the Chanukah Chess Match Throwdown begins. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are back on the ship.

UNN News Feed 12 December, 2267  
“Letters From Space” program to begin Earth-wide expansion.

The “Letters from Space” program, the brainchild of Joanna McCoy, the high school age daughter of Dr. Leonard McCoy, who is stationed on the USS Enterprise, may soon begin spreading to elementary schools across Earth. After problems with Starfleet’s servers and the algorithms used to safely store and deliver letters from school children to Starfleet personnel, the Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets has announced the program’s expansion into elementary schools across the globe in a statement released yesterday. If this secondary trial run succeeds, “Letters from Space” will continue to expand to include all Federation member planets who wish to participate. Andorian delegates have expressed particular interest in the program. Staffing to maintain the program has, up until now, consisted of Starfleet Academy students in their second year of Operations-track training under the supervision of Lt. Cmdr. Orlan Shrike. With the expansion comes permanent staffing, though Academy students will continue to work closely with the program as part of their training. The Office of the President states, “We believe that this program will continue to benefit everyone involved.”

 

—

Personal Log, Stardate 2267.346  
It still seems strange to enter a stardate that, for me, seems so far in the past. I believe, on this date, Jim was in the process of defeating the planet killer. I was in control of the bridge and he was on the Constellation. We lost Commodore Decker that day and it was he that came to mind during Nero’s attack. At the time, Leonard remembered the regulation that helped me regain control of the bridge: General order 104, Section C: “Should it be proven with admissible evidence that the flag officer who has assumed command is medically or psychologically unfit for command, the starship’s ranking officer may relieve them on that basis.” Without his brilliant mind and quick thinking, we would all have certainly perished. I reminded myself at the time that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few or the one, but the loss of Commodore Decker was most unsettling. I regretted not taking more decisive action for many years. I suspect he still commands the Constellation in this reality and if there is anyone who deserves peace and long life, it is he. 

Of course, I couldn’t have encouraged Jim to use the same regulation to relieve my counterpart of duty, but Regulation 619 was a suitable substitute.   
It seems I spend more time reminiscing than participating in universe-altering events these days, but it’s for the best. I’m content to work the ground and spend time with my wife. I am fortunate in that T’Piyah has a wry sense of humor and a great deal of energy. It has been quite a long time since I have been the father of young children. They are growing, as Leonard would have said— would say, “like weeds.” Unfortunately, the weeds in my garden are also growing in a similar manner— something I had not considered when choosing this planet as a suitable colony. I am employing an old Earth method of disposing of them: severing the stem at ground level in order to starve the roots. It is more labor-intensive than modern methods, but I find it oddly calming.

—

Personal Journal Entry, 12 December, 2267

The Kaplanski family is most hospitable and prepared a vegetarian meal for tonight’s celebration. Mr. Kaplanski explained the dietary restrictions they choose to follow and some of the reasoning behind the restrictions. Some of this reasoning, while not strictly logical, has both religious and cultural significance. Having done prior research on Kosher law and Jewish practice, I already understood much of what was explained to me, but I am beginning to understand that the act of teaching the significance of each ritual action is as important to the celebration as the ritual action itself.   
The chess matches that followed were both brief and enjoyable. Bill’s style appears to be erratic, but occasionally inspired. Lenny is more methodical. Both played well, but were easily defeated. More fascinating than the match itself was that their determination to win the next match was increased and there was a great deal of bravado and what they referred to as “trash talk” until Mrs. Kaplanski insisted that they cease their attempts at intimidation.   
Jo has not yet responded to my attempts at closeness. I shall have to attempt another approach. 

—

Personal Log, Lt. Cmdr. Leonard McCoy,

I’m back in my own quarters and kicking back for a couple hours before my next shift starts. Christine is going to complain and tell me I ought to take the whole day off, but I’ve got work to do. I was _this_ close to a solution when Sulu came barging in to save us. His timing couldn’t have been worse. My research was lost in the firefight, so I want to reconstruct what I remember and shelve it for another day.   
There’s something up with Jim that he’s not telling me. We’ve both been so busy the past few months that we haven’t really had much time to spend together. It’s been one disaster after another with barely any time to breathe, let alone work on a relationship. We were in pretty close quarters on Starbase 4 before Sulu and Uhura got us out and if that showed me anything, it’s that Jim is worth working for. It’s not so much that Jocelyn wasn’t, but that I was in a pretty low place at the time and just didn’t have it in me. Whatever Jim and I have been through, we’ve been through it together. At his core, he’s a good man. He and Spock worked seamlessly together on the planet. It reminded me of the way Mama and Aunt Nadine made Thanksgiving dinner. But there was something missing, like… It was like Mama and Aunt Nadine without Granny. That’s not quite it, but I can’t put my finger on it.  
Right now, I’m pissed as hell at him for not coming to me before he had sex with those Caitian twins. Caitian leukemia is one of the most highly communicable STDs I can think of and I shudder to think what would have happened if he’d been allergic to their dander. There are places no man wants dermatitis. Hell, it would please me to no end if he would just check his handbook from time to time. I’ll be re-checking his bloodwork for antigens for Caitian leukemia when I get back to the lab— and mine, too, for that matter! I thought for certain he’d eventually get this reckless and stupid behavior out of his system, but apparently not. He’s got the hang-dog look, so I suspect he’ll be wanting to talk pretty soon.  
He mumbled something about Matt Decker this morning when he thought I wasn’t listening. As far as I know, Decker’s still on the Constellation. I’m not really sure what that had to do with anything, maybe a dream he had or a stray thought? Whatever it was made my blood run cold, like someone walked over my grave.

—

Personal Log, December 12, 2267

Savas wiped the floor with Bill and Lenny, pretty much before Mrs. Kaplanski had the pie sliced. We’re invited back for the whole week and I think I’ll bring some M&Ms for dreidel.   
I’ve got one sleeve done on Savas’ sweater and it’s going to be a push to get the other one done, let alone the collar and the finishing. There’s no way I’m going to get it washed and blocked before Christmas morning, but I think I can get it done if I don’t do anything else. Mama’s letting me pass on some of my chores so I can work on it, but I’m pretty sure she’s going to remember this after Christmas. See if I make her anything again.  
Well, I guess that don’t really mean anything. I like making things for her. Lawrence likes hats, probably because his head gets cold what with not having any hair. I think he’s got three or four I’ve done.  
I haven’t heard from Daddy in a couple days. I hope he’s doing okay. 

—

Personal Log, Cmdr. Spock  
Our captivity on Starbase 4 ended abruptly with Lt. Sulu’s successful attempt at a rescue. I remain conflicted regarding the Captain’s methods during our capture. While the perpetrators were apprehended and will face justice, Starfleet regulations once again fell by the wayside. As usual, necessity dictated a certain “bending” of the rules, to use his unique phrasing. Lt. Sulu has developed similar inclinations, though he claims Ensign Hannity can provide citations of Starfleet regulation which justify his actions. This I do not doubt.  
I am concerned about the Captain. Aside from his usual proclivity toward seeking danger, he has displayed apparent precognitive ability on several occasions, followed by extreme agitation. During our captivity, his sleep patterns were frequently disrupted, though he dismissed this as “bad dreams.” I shall speak with Dr. McCoy in the hopes that his medical opinion will carry more weight than my informal observations. His dream, from what I could gather, concerned Commodore Decker, who is currently in command of the USS Constellation. I am uncertain how he may be connected to that which has just taken place on Starbase 4, but perhaps the Captain possesses knowledge about the Eye of Malthor that I do not. I can only speculate that there may be a connection between Commodore Decker and Commodore Wolfe, but this speculation is unfounded.  
On a more personal note, the close quarters of our captivity have given me insight into the relationship between the Captain and the Doctor. Their recent altercation has resulted in a certain tension, but they continue to operate as two parts of a greater whole. In many ways, this is similar to how Lt. Sulu and Ensign Chekov operate, seamlessly, and without error, but there is something missing between them and I cannot place what this element may be. 

—

Dear Starfleet,  
What is your name? My name is Janie and I go to 14th District Public Elementary School in New York City. My mom works at a company down town while I go to school. My Dad stays home with us. What do your mom and dad do? My teacher says to ask what your job is on the ship. My baby brother is almost a year old and we’re going to have a great big cake.   
Sincerely,  
Janie Thompson

—

Personal Log, Capt. James T. Kirk

I haven’t had the chance to sit down and write a personal log for a while now— too much paperwork, too much going on. In a way, being held hostage was a relief. I had three days where there was nothing more to worry about beyond getting hostages to safety and keeping Spock and Bones out of harm’s way. Commodore Wolfe, it seems, can take care of herself. It’s remarkable how well they work together. I mean, for all Bones complains about him, they work like two cogs in a brilliant science machine. Just watching them work is a pleasure and a privilege, but it’s almost like there’s a third component missing that would make the machine run a little more smoothly. I don’t know what that is, but if they find it, there will be no force in the universe that could stop them.   
I’m not enough of an egotist to think that I’m the missing piece. More often than not, I’m more of a wrench in the works. God knows I screwed things up with Bones pretty thoroughly. Maybe he’ll talk to me after what we’ve been through the last few days. I haven’t been myself lately and I can’t explain why. There’s no excuse for what I did and as much as I want to fault Bones for not bringing it up when he knew what was going on, I’m the one that ultimately screwed up. I’m planning a trip to sick bay once he’s on shift. I’m sure there’s a regulation in there somewhere about post-away mission checkups.  
In other news, I had a dream about Matt Decker last night. There was a beast, like Moby Dick in space, but with a gaping, fiery maw. Decker looked terrible, like he’d suffered a great loss, and I was powerless to stop what he was doing. He was in pain and he was going to crash the ship into the monster. It’s weird, thinking about Decker out of the blue like that, but it felt like one of those memory/precog events. They’re getting stronger now, more intense. 

—

Personal Log, Ens. Pavel A. Chekov  
[translated from Russian]  
The first night of Chanukah was very nice. There’s a chanukiah set up in the mess hall and the cook was nice enough to make something similar to latkes for dinner. They’re not even close to Babushka’s, but it was a nice thought. What I miss most this time of year is roast chicken and Mama’s kugels. Papa always brings home cinnamon apple doughnuts and I always eat more chocolate coins than is really healthy.   
Hikaru and I spent a good hour in the mess hall after shift (and after he was let go from sickbay), eating M&Ms and latkes and playing dreidel. I still have my little wooden one and it was nice to see other people joining in the fun after a few rounds. It’s a kid’s game, but I don’t think it’s possible to grow out of betting on chocolate. As it turns out, Lt. Forsythe from Engineering is particularly enthusiastic.

—

[UNN News Feed: 12 December, 2267]  
>Jews across the galaxy celebrate the first night of Chanukah  
>Byzantium General Rhahzadh defeats Achaemeninian army at Khosrau II in Nineva system   
>USS Constellation reported lost with all hands. Memorial service for crew to be held 15 December on Starfleet Academy Campus.  
>USS Cairo decommissioned, scuttled in the Yazoo nebula


	20. [Conversation secured. This exchange will not be stored in ship’s data banks]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James T. Kirk brings his preconceptions to the yard, Chanukah Chess Match Throwdown continues, and a tragic loss for Starfleet.

>Uhura— secure me a channel to Bones’ office  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Trouble in paradise, sir?  
>Just secure me the channel  
[Lt. Uhura, Nyota] Aye, sir.  
[Conversation secured. This exchange will not be stored in ship’s data banks]  
>Bones, can we talk?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] What’s on your mind, Jim?  
>I’m sorry  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Damn right you are  
>Harsh, but not undeserved. I know I screwed up.  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Uh-huh, and?  
>It won’t happen again  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Damn straight it won’t  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Shouldn’t we talk about this after shift?  
>I need to get this off my chest   
>I almost lost you over this and I don’t want to risk that happening again.   
>I’m not going to sleep with anyone else. I can be a one man man, if that’s what you want.  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] That’s a little excessive, don’t you think?  
>What?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Monogamy. It seems a little extreme to me.  
>I’m sorry?   
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] You just need to check in with me beforehand so I can inoculate you against any potentially dangerous STDs  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Caitian leukemia is highly contagious and deadly, Jim.   
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] We’re both clean, by the way  
>Wait, what are we arguing about?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] The fact that you didn’t tell me about the Caitians  
>Oh.  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] What did you think we were arguing about?!  
>The fact that I slept around without telling you?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Jim, you idiot. What is this, the 21st century?  
>You mean, you knew?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] I told you I did. I knew who you were when we met and I accepted that when we started dating. I assumed you knew that I’d know. That’s why I handed you the revised handbook in the first damn place.  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] I figured you’d already read the first one, but I had to make some additions, based on some of our more recent first contacts.  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] More to the point, based on some of _your_ more recent first contacts  
>I assumed you were a one-at-a-time kind of guy  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] What made you think that?  
>Jocelyn?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] …Jim?  
>Yeah, Bones?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] You remember Nancy Crater?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Well, her doppelganger, anyway?  
>Yeah  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] We dated when I was in PreMed  
>What’s your point?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Jocelyn and I dated when I was in PreMed  
>Oh?  
>Oh.  
>I am an idiot.  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] So I keep telling you.  
>So, are we okay?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] We’re okay, but we’re having the boundaries conversation after shift today.   
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] “Leap before you look” does not apply to your sexual partners.  
>Aye-aye.   
>But to be fair, you didn’t bring it up either.  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Jim, you are in no position to take the high road here.  
>Yeah, that’s fair.  
>So it’s really okay?  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] Okay that you lied? No. But you know where your home is, right?   
>I do.  
>I love you  
[Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.] I love you, too, you damn fool idiot.

—

Dear Starfleet,  
I went to the spaceflight history museum, and I want to be a Navigator. Is it hard to keep track of all the directions? How do you find Earth again? I have a model of the USS Potemkin in my room. Have you ever been on it? It's my favorite ship. What class of ship do you fly? How fast can it go? My teacher says you have to study really hard to be a navigator. Was the Academy hard?   
Your friend, Wil.

—

Savas,  
You won last night, but tonight, you are going _down._ We took it easy on you, but now that we’ve played, we know your moves and have adapted accordingly. We’re bringing our A-game. Our war-faces are on, man. It’s _on_.  
Oh, and mom says to bring some applesauce if it’s not too much trouble.   
-Bill & Lenny

—

Bill, Lenny,  
If a Class A game is your utmost best, I shall defeat you handily.   
I will visit the market prior to our arrival. If there is anything else you require, I am willing to obtain that as well.   
-Savas

— 

Dear Daddy,  
You alright out there? It’s been a few days since I heard from you. Did you hear about the Constellation? I’ll send you the article. I don’t know if you knew Commodore Decker or anybody on the crew, but it always breaks my heart when I hear about a ship being destroyed. I’m always afraid the next one’s going to be yours.  
Savas is doing just fine. He seems to be having a pretty good time here and we’ve been going over to Bill & Lenny’s for Chanukah. They’re doing a Chanukah Chess Match Throwdown. I don’t remember if I told you, but Savas beat both Bill and Lenny before Mrs. Kaplanski could slice the pie. Pecan, if you were wondering. Yes, it was fantastic. No, I’m not saving you a piece.   
Love you,  
-Jo

—

United News Network  
12 December, 2267  
 **USS Constellation reported lost with all hands. Memorial service for crew to be held 15 December on Starfleet Academy Campus**  
by UNN Starfleet Correspondant Ardan Quinn

Starfleet Headquarters reported today that the USS Constellation was lost with all hands. According to the last transmission sent by Commodore Matthew Decker, the ship was destroyed by a massive doomsday machine of unknown origin that he had dubbed the “planet killer.” The crew of the Constellation died in their efforts to stop the machine from entering densely populated regions of the Alpha Quadrant. Though all planets in star system L-370 and several in star system L-374 were destroyed, Commodore Decker’s efforts to stop the machine were successful. Starfleet projections indicate that Commodore Decker’s heroic actions saved many billions of lives, including those of the nearby Rigelians.   
There we be a memorial service held for Commodore Decker and the crew of the Constellation at 8:15AM, December 15, on the Starfleet Academy campus. In lieu of flowers, Mrs. Decker has requested donations to the Families of Starfleet fund to provide material and emotional support to spouses and dependents of Starfleet personnel who have died in the line of duty.

—

To: Capt. Kirk, James T.  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H.  
2267.347.0845

Jim, I’m sending you an article you need to read. Read it now. How UNN got word before we did, I don’t know, but I think you’re going to want to see this.  
-Bones

—

Hey, Sweetpea,  
Your Uncle Jim and I are doing just fine. We were working on something down on the planet for the last few days and didn’t get a chance to get back to the ship until late last night, so I’m just now catching up. I know it’s hard to hear about a ship like the Constellation and believe me, Sugar, it’s just as hard for me. I’d met Commodore Decker on several occasions and I knew some of the medical staff from my time at the Academy. Every loss is hard. But your Uncle Jim will keep us safe. He always does somehow, even when the odds are against us. God protects fools, children, and ships named Enterprise. Seeing as how your Uncle Jim can be all three at once, we should be pretty safe.  
So, how’s it going with Savas being there and all? Have you two been doing anything together besides beating the pants off your two little friends? To bad you won’t save me a piece of Mrs. Kaplanski’s pec

—


	21. My dear friends,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the third night of Chanukah and the crew of the Enterprise gets some sad news.

To: Cmdr. Spock  
From: CMO Lt. Cmdr. McCoy, Leonard H  
2267.348.0935

Spock,  
I’m having trouble with the Hyperencephalogram. It keeps showing a double image, like a shadow behind the memory engrams. I’ve run all the diagnostic tests I know to do on the damn thing, but the shadow keeps showing up. I need your brain down here to help me figure this thing out when you get a minute.  
Thanks,  
-Bones

—

>How long you think he’ll b eout?  
>*be out?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Hard to say  
>He’ll be fine, though, right?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Why ask me? Dr. McCoy will know.   
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Ask me about the gravitational pull between theta cygni and theta minsar and I can tell you  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I am a navigator, not a doctor, Hikaru  
>Well, yeah, I know  
>It just kinda freaked me out, is all  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I know. It was freaky.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I am also feaked  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] GAH! ::freaked::   
>Maybe if we talk cakes, it’ll get our minds off of it  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Only straight flying for now, so yes  
>Chocolate?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Not white?  
>Well, groom’s cakes are usually chocolate, aren’t they?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] But wedding cakes area lways white  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] *are always  
>and decorated with flowers  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] da  
>I could culivate some edibal oens  
>damn, you’d think I typed with my fists  
>what I meant to say was that I could cultivate some edible flowers for the cake  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Whatever you like. There is a large kosher bakery in Moscow  
>Weren’t we having the wedding in Frisco?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] No. Serpukhov.  
>Right. I’m not in the modo to fight about that again  
>*mood. I’m typing for shit today.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] You are upset.  
>You’re probably right  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Of course I am.  
>That’s what I love about you: your modesty  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] This is no time for jokes, Hikaru  
>You’re right. I’m just kind of freaked otu still  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] You have been in command before  
>Do you know when they put me in command?  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] When it is necessary?   
>When the shit hits the fan, is when  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Because you are good at it.   
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] You are brave and will be captain of your own ship one day  
>You’re sweet  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] This is not being “sweet” I am telling you the truth.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] You are brave and good at command  
>Thanks, Pavel  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] You are welcome.  
>I love you  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] I love you too.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] Do not worry. Everything will be okay  
>Thanks.  
>Yeah, it’ll be fine.  
>It has to be.  
[Ens. Chekov, Pavel A.] It will be fine

—

Dear Daddy,  
You didn’t finish your letter yesterday. Did you have some kind of emergency? I hope it’s nothing serious. Anyway, Savas cleaned the Kaplanski boys’ collective clocks last night. The whole ordeal took about ten minutes, including setting up the board twice. The pieces were a-flyin’! Mrs. Kaplanski made latkes again and something with sweet potatoes and bourbon (with all the alcohol cooked out). I don’t know what she did, but it was fantastic. I’ll have to see if she’ll give me the recipe. Savas really liked it, too. He had two slices of pumpkin pie, which Mrs. Kaplanski makes from scratch, of course. He said it was because he was “attempting to identify a particular flavor,” but I think it’s because Mrs. Kaplanski’s pies are really that darn good.   
We haven’t been doing anything special, if that’s what you mean. I get out of school for winter break in about a week, so we’ll get to go to the movies or something then.   
Love you, Daddy. Hope everything’s okay.  
-Jo

—

Hey, Sweetpea,  
I just got really busy all of a sudden. I’ll write back to you soon, I promise.   
Love,   
Daddy

—

Dear Janie,   
My name is Dolman Yerth-Boure and I’m a crewman on the USS Curie, a Mercury class Science vessel. I grew up on Draylax and my parents are involved in the trade business. They have a small fleet of cargo ships that go to and from Draylax and Vega on what’s called the Draylax-Vega run.   
I’m an Ops crewman, which means that I work on whatever the Operations department wants me to work on. I do a lot of odd jobs like deionizing conduits, repairing minor systems, and even some cleaning up. They call cleaning up on the ship “swabbing the decks,” but I’m not really sure why.   
Congratulation on your brother’s birthday! I have four brothers and three sisters, all of whom are in the shipping business with our parents. I’m the only one of all of us who decided to join Starfleet.  
Sincerely yours,  
Crewman Dolman Yerth-Boure  
USS Curie

—

Personal Journal Entry, 14 December, 2267  
It has been two weeks since my arrival and still no progress. I now know why arranged marriages are preferable. This custom of long courtship is cumbersome and illogical. The kal’i’fee has been carefully choreographed over thousands of years and the ritual actions are virtually the same for every Vulcan. This custom gives no guidance to those seeking companionship and offers no comfort in a ritual with which all are familiar. It is possible that I simply am unfamiliar with human courtship customs, but I have spent countless hours in research— enough that I should be an expert in the field, but the information I find is not in the least coherent or logical and much of it is offensive. I do not know what to do. One’s parents are meant to serve as guides for the kal’i’fee, but this is not a Vulcan ritual and—  
I do not know what to do.  
I have, however, bested Bill and Lenny these past two nights and expect to continue to do so.

—

Ambassador Sarek,  
I remain at a loss as to what to do to court Jo. It has been two weeks and nothing, it seems, has worked. My primary approach thus far has been to position myself in closer proximity to her and to experiment with touch and reduced personal space. This has not resulted in any response that I can measure. My attempts have been perceived, I am certain, as assimilation into the Southern culture. I have noted, for example, that the clerk at the local market, the waitress at the “meat and three,” and Joanna’s mother are almost equally likely to touch my arm or shoulder. A pat on the back is common amongst males interacting with other males. Under different circumstances, I might find this an interesting facet of the culture, but my situation is dire and this serves as a confounding variable and is the cause of some frustration.   
Nothing I have studied or researched has prepared me for the reality of this situation. I am beginning to speculate that bonding with Jo was in error or a sign that I was a deeply disturbed child or in some way deficient in that I was unable to bond with another Vulcan. Perhaps I should return to New Vulcan and attempt once more to bond with a Vulcan. I care for Jo deeply, but I am uncertain that I will be able to… to— to do this. I understand the kal’i’fee and all that is involved in the preparation for it. I know the ritual as it was taught to me by both my father and Sovess, but there are too many variables in bonding with a human. As soon as I am certain that I know the culture, that completing what I began should follow a particular set of steps that seem to make logical sense in the context of this culture, I learn something new or experience something that contradicts everything I have learned.   
This whole endeavor is highly illogical and I do not know the appropriate steps to follow in order to obtain the desired result. What is the most logical course of action in a situation such as this?  
Live long and prosper,  
Savas

—

Savas,  
Very little that you have researched will assist you in this matter. In fact, academic studies, in this particular case, will likely hinder your efforts. Even if you were to become an expert in this particular human, it would not avail you. Yes, the kal’i’fee follows a logical progression and it would require little effort to join with a Vulcan and follow the steps to join with her as is our tradition, but I ask only this: If you were to return to New Vulcan and abandon your efforts now, would you regret your actions?   
In the words of Surak: Cast out fear. There is no room for anything else until you cast out fear. Much of what you have done and what you will do will appear reckless to other Vulcans, even illogical, but I assure you that once the bonding is complete, you will become more than the sum of both of you. You will enrich one another in ways you cannot yet conceive and you will find a peace and fulfillment in her company that none so fortunate as you would understand. Her race is an illogical one, impulsive, emotional, but this does not indicate an error on your part. A poet of Earth’s nineteenth century once wrote, “Habit rules the unreflecting herd.” I take this to mean that if an action is only taken because it is customary and without reflection on whether that action is necessary, appropriate, or logical, one may very well be in error. Our ancient customs persist for a reason, but do not mistake antiquity for authority.   
My advice to you is to meditate, to cast out fear, and to try… flowers.   
Live long and prosper,  
-Ambassador Sarek

—

Medical Log, Stardate 2267.348  
Lt. Cmdr. Dr. McCoy, Leonard H.

Subject Commander Spock. Patient exhibited symptoms similar to rapid change in blood pressure (disorientation, dizziness), but has refused treatment on the basis that the event was, according to him, precipitated by psy sensitivity particular to his species. Upon further inquiry, Commander Spock elaborated that he could “feel” the death of others, especially those to whom he has a close connection.   
After some reflection, the destruction of Vulcan may have had more serious psychological ramifications than previously thought.

—

Hey, Sweetpea,  
Sorry about the letter yesterday. I’ve only just now got a chance to sit down. That’s how it is sometimes. I could go a week with practically nothing to do and then be busy for thirty-six hours straight. If I didn’t love being a doctor, I’d about quit because of the hours— not that I want to scare you away from preMed. You’ve got the chops to do it if you put your mind to it. It’s just been a busy day.  
How’s your Vulcan boy doing? Well, I hope. I hope he’s fitting in alright. And your mother and that Lawrence fellow? Both doing well?  
Sorry it’s such a short note today. I’ve just had a lot of work to do.  
Love you,  
-Daddy

—

Dear Daddy,  
Well, Savas is doing great. He seems to fit in just fine here and Mama and Lawrence are doing great. What I want to know is why everybody calls him my Vulcan boy. I saw Miss Caryn today at the grocery store while we were picking up some sweet potatoes for Mrs. Kaplanski to make kugels with and she hasn’t changed a bit. She looks just the same as she did when I used to go see her and she said “Oh, this must be your Vulcan boy.” And I ain’t seen her in probably a couple years. I ended up talking to her for probably half an hour next to the milk and sour cream. Time just flies when I talk to her, which is why going to see her wasn’t such a hassle like it was with Miss Marina— and probably why I’m not still in therapy, come to think of it.  
Anyhow, I know you can’t talk about everything you’re doing, but I hope it works out okay, whatever it is. I know the hours are crappy. I grew up with you being gone a lot because of your work. That ain’t no judgment, Daddy, but I hope I don’t have to be away from home quite so much as that. I know how it is, anyway. You got to do what you got to do when you got to do it.   
Love,  
-Jo

—

Savas,  
You are the Greeks, we’re the Maccabees. You are so going down tonight. Maybe you beat us both in ten minutes flat last night, but third time’s a charm, my friend. You’re not going to see what’s coming.   
Hey, Bill wants to know why you don’t eat the gelt when we play dreidel. I told him you’re not a puppy. (G-d, Bill, why you got to be like that?) Mom makes them and they’re really pretty good. I think she’s making a batch with mint filling for tonight.  
See you later,  
-Bill & Lenny

—

Bill, Lenny,  
The human Chessmaster, Ula Finley, once bested a Vulcan opponent, Sorek. Of course, Sorek is was only four standard years of age at the time. I am told they ate ice cream afterward.  
I do not eat the chocolate coins because the combination of cocoa and sugar has an intoxicating effect on Vulcans. I have adapted to the other foods, however, and find them most pleasing to the palate.   
I look forward to tonight’s festivities,  
-Savas

—

Savas,  
Well, then, NO GELT FOR YOU, VULCAN BOY!  
-Bill

Savas,  
Ignore Bill. Mom says you can have a little as long as it’s okay with, uh, whoever’s in charge of you.   
-Lenny

—

Bill, Lenny,  
Thank you. My guardians trust that I have the ability to make wise and logical decisions regarding my food choices. I shall sample a small amount of the gelt and convey my gratitude to your mother.  
-Savas

—

To Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock, and Lieutenant Commander McCoy,

My husband, whom you knew as Spock Prime, died last night. He indicated to me that I was to tell you he died “peacefully, and without regret.” He often spoke of the three of you in most favorable terms and told many stories to our children of the events of his life in the other universe, usually as examples of poor logic, but primarily out of a sense of deep longing for the friendships he once had. It is my understanding that what he saw in each of you both brought him great joy and great sorrow, though he would neither admit nor demonstrate those emotions to anyone. A new katric ark has been built and he shall be the first to occupy it so that his wisdom will persist for generations to come.

The letter that follows are his final words to you.   
I grieve with thee,  
T’Piyah

[Voice Authorization Required]  
James T. Kirk  
Commander Spock  
Leonard H. McCoy  
[Voice Authorization Confirmed]

My dear friends,  
I am sorry I will not be with you to further guide your passage through what lies ahead, but I know that you already possess that which you need to overcome the difficulties that you will undoubtedly face. Jim, your determination to do what is right, even when it goes against all logic or probability of success, will be what guides you through the most troublesome of times. Doctor McCoy, Leonard, you wear your emotions, as you would say, on your sleeve: a trait that I often found most vexing in your counterpart. I now realize that your empathy, compassion, bravery, and resolve was, and will be, your greatest strength. Spock, it is rare that one should have the opportunity to give advice to one’s younger self and I judge myself fortunate that I can offer a few words of advice to you now. Rely on your friends. Logic will continue to provide immeasurable peace to you as it has to me, but there have been and will continue to be times when the most logical thing to do is to trust in those closest to you.   
While your destinies are your own, it is your essential natures that have drawn you together and will keep you together through all adversity to come. Your souls, for reasons I cannot explain, are as one entity that has been split into three bodies. I sensed this in you, Jim, when we first met, a longing for that which was missing, and the same in you, Spock. I can only assume that Dr. McCoy feels the same longing and even if I am in error in the literal sense, it is my greatest hope that the three of you remain together whatever may happen.   
My time is soon, but I leave you with this thought: A life is like a garden. Perfect moments can be had, but not preserved, except in memory.

To each of you and to the rest of the family aboard the Enterprise,   
Live long and prosper,  
-Spock


End file.
